Hana To Yume
by grettama
Summary: HIATUS untuk sementara, sampai chemistry-nya kembali. Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu dan malah mendapat summary ini. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and W Juliet © Emura**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang remaja 16 tahun yang memiliki mimpi menjadi pemain drama profesional. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi cita-citanya itu. Tapi Sang Ayah tidak merestuinya. Untuk mendapatkan restu ayahnya itu, Naruto harus menjalankan satu syarat…**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Shounen Ai. Gaje. OOC. AU. OC (maybe in next chap). Remake. Don't like don't review. ^^**

**-**

Saia me-remake fic ini. Saia me-remake fic ini. Saia me—dibekep-. XDDD pokoknya saia me-remake fic ini! XDD kenapa? Tentu saja karena yang sebelumnya gaje. Alasan kedua adalah karena **Call Me Red-Ew** sudah berkenan mengapdet Can You Love Me Again! XDD

Happy reading ^^ semoga yang ini lebih baik.

-

Thank's to 

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Hana To Yume_**

***Beta-Ed by FBSN***

**­**-

**_Chapter 1_**

Uchiha Sasuke tetap mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan segerombolan cewek-cewek yang sedang berusaha menarik perhatiannya, seakan mereka itu tidak lebih dari angin yang sedang bertiup. Bahkan eksistensi mereka tampaknya kurang dari itu di mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkannya dari dunia ke-autisme-annya bersama langit biru cerah dengan sedikit awan yang menghiasinya di luar sana.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa menghadapi perhatian-perhatian tak penting yang diberikan oleh siswi-siswi di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen. Dia sudah mendapatkan itu semua sejak ia mengalami masa puber, ketika cewek-cewek sudah mulai menyadari kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Adonis dalam wujud manusia. Dan Sasuke tak pernah menanggapi seorang pun. Ia menganggap cewek itu makhluk tidak penting yang hanya akan merusak dunia autisnya. Lagipula, memangnya tidak ada cowok keren selain Sasuke di dunia ini? Jawabannya, tentu saja ada. Banyak malah. Tapi cowok manalagi yang punya pantat ayam—eh, maksudnya _kesempurnaan_ seorang Uchiha? Tentu saja hanya keluarga Uchiha. Jadi itulah sebabnya Sasuke punya banyak penggemar fanatik.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, tapi posisi duduk Sasuke tidak berubah, masih menatap keluar jendela. Jam pertama adalah milik Hatake-sensei, wali kelas mereka. Dan berhubung guru misterius satu itu sering terlambat, sebenarnya bukan sering, tapi _selalu_ terlambat, maka tak ada anak di kelas Sasuke yang buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Tapi dugaan mereka salah kali ini, Hatake-sensei langsung melangkah memasuki ruangan begitu bel selesai berbunyi, membuat semua orang menatapnya takjub, kecuali Sasuke, yang masih _stoic_ di pojok belakang, dan Nara Shikamaru, yang masih tidur pulas di depan Sasuke.

"Wow…" celetuk Haruno Sakura. "Tumben Sensei tidak terlambat…"

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Yo, selamat pagi semuanya…" sapanya ramah, mengabaikan Sakura.

"Nggak tersesat lagi di _jalan bernama kehidupan_, Sensei?" sindir Tenten sambil cekikikan.

Kakashi hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepala peraknya yang tak gatal, menatap miris pada murid-muridnya yang kritis.

"Jadi…" Ino nimbrung. "Kenapa Sensei nggak telat?"

Kakashi berdehem, berusaha mendapatkan kembali kewibawaannya. "Aku harus memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas ini."

Langsung terdengar gumaman seru di setiap sudut kelas, kecuali oleh dua orang cowok _stoic _dan pemalas yang author sebut tadi.

"Murid barunya cewek atau cowok, Sensei?"

"Cakep nggak?"

"Cantik nggak?"

"Pinter nggak?"

"Kaya nggak?"

"_Single _nggak?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia belum beralih dari jendelanya, belum bosan menatap langit.

"Er…lebih baik kalian tanyakan pada orangnya sendiri," Kakashi memotong celotehan murid-muridnya. "Naruto, masuklah!"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi cuek pun bisa merasakan perubahan atmosfer di kelasnya yang gaduhnya sudah stadium akhir itu. Semuanya hening, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Penasaran, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari jendelanya dan menatap sosok yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya, murid baru yang tadi Kakashi ceritakan. Pantas saja semuanya diam, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke memang jarang memuji seorang cewek cantik, kecuali almarhum ibunya, tapi menurutnya cewek yang notabene adalah murid baru itu bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'cantik' sesuai standar Uchiha Sasuke. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang seperti di iklan shampo, mata birunya yang memukau, kulit tan-nya yang kelihatan halus, tubuh proporsional dan semampai, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat imut, belum lagi tinggi badannya yang Sasuke yakin hanya berjarak beberapa senti di bawahnya… tapi itu semua masih masuk dalam kategori 'cantik yang lumayan' bagi Sasuke. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, ia sudah kembali memandang keluar jendela. Sekarang author mulai curiga kalau cowok autis itu _gay_ (dicekek Sasuke).

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto," kata Kakashi coretmupengcoret ramah.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang langsung membuat _hampir_ semua cowok berhenti bernapas, dan desis sebal dari _semua _cewek. "Salam kenal! Saya Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto! Mohon bantuannya!" ia memperkenalkan diri, diakhiri dengan anggukan kepala singkat di akhir kalimat.

"Salam kenal, Naru-chan!!" tanggap hampir semua cowok kompak, sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar yang tak perlu.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke ya…" kata Kakashi, memegang bahu kiri Naruto dan menunjuk ke kursi kosong di sebelah seorang cowok berambut, yang menurut Naruto, aneh.

Naruto tersenyum pada wali kelasnya dan mengangguk, berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ratusan pasang mata (sebenarnya nggak sebanyak itu sih) yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya, mupeng kalau itu mata cowok, dan _death glare_ kalau itu mata cewek. Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura malah sudah meremas-meremas pulpen mereka, siap mematahkannya kapan saja dan melemparnya sampai menancap di kepala pirang Naruto begitu melihat cowok pujaan mereka sepanjang masa duduk di sebelah cewek baru tak dikenal yang kebetulan berparas cantik.

Walaupun cuek, Sasuke sebenarnya menyimak apa yang dari tadi diucapkan Kakashi, maka ia menunggu cewek baru itu duduk di sampingnya dan sudah bisa menebak kalau cewek itu akan langsung berusaha cari perhatian padanya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memberikan tatapan membunuh turun temurun keluarga Uchiha-nya dan membuat cewek itu jera.

Bruk.

Terdengar suara tas yang diletakkan di atas meja, Sasuke masih menatap langit, tapi mulai menghitung dalam hati, detik-detik sebelum Si Cewek berusaha menebarkan pesona memuakkannya ke Sasuke. _Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu…_

"Hai! Salam kenal! Aku Naruto, kau?"

_Cih. Cewek memang sama saja. _Sasuke langsung menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya dengan _death glare_ terbaiknya untuk menanggapi salam perkenalan itu, tapi apa yang didapatinya bukan wajah Naruto, melainkan _bagian belakang kepala _Naruto yang pirang mencolok. Sasuke mengerjap, sedikit cengok, tapi tidak ditunjukkannya terang-terangan. Ia mencerna kejadian di sebelahnya. Naruto, bukannya mengajak Sasuke kenalan seperti dugaannya, malah mengajak Hyuuga Hinata kenalan. Hyuuga Hinata, yang duduk di bangku seberang Naruto. Hinata yang merupakan cewek pemalu cuma memandang Naruto dengan senyum malu-malu. Sasuke beralih dari wajah Hinata ke wajah Naruto, wajah yang masih penuh senyum ala iklan pasta gigi.

"A-aku, Hyu-Hyuga Hinata…" jawab Hinata gugup dan pelan, tapi tampaknya Naruto mendengarnya karena detik berikutnya ia berkata, "Salam kenal ya, Hinata-chan! Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik!" dan setelah itu ia menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah Kakashi yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

_That's it._ Tak ada satu kata pun yang ditujukannya untuk Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandang dari cewek pirang itu walaupun masih penasaran akan sikap antiknya. Boro-boro bicara dengan Sasuke, memandangnya pun tidak. Hal itu, yang diperhatikan semua anak sekelas karena jauh lebih menarik daripada statistika yang sedang diterangkan Kakashi, mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari semuanya.

_Jangan-jangan cewek ini lesbi…_ Sasuke tak habis pikir.

-

Pikiran Sasuke ada benarnya. Karena ternyata bukan hanya pada Sasuke cewek itu bersikap acuh. Sebenarnya dibilang acuh juga tidak sih…Naruto masih mau menanggapi kalau dipanggil, masih menyunggingkan senyumnya, tapi tentu saja kadar keramahannya berbeda untuk setiap gender. Ramah untuk cowok, dan _kelewat _ramah untuk cewek. Dan, Sasuke memperhatikan, terutama Hinata. Ia menyadari kalau teman sebangkunya itu selalu melirik Hinata beberapa menit sekali, berusaha menarik perhatian cewek pendiam itu dengan perbuatan-perbuatan konyol yang ujung-ujungnya dia ditertawakan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas, tapi tetap saja dia melakukannya. Sasuke memang bukan tipe pengamat, tapi cukup hanya dengan delapan jam duduk di sebelah Naruto bisa membuatnya tahu kalau teman sebangkunya itu _idiot_. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa idiot seperti dia bisa dianugrahi tampang luar biasa.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _Kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia?_

"Naruto!" panggil Inuzuka Kiba, cowok paling supel yang pernah Sasuke kenal, tapi juga penggosip.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto, disertai senyumnya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu cowok-cowok di kelas berhenti memanggilnya 'Naru-chan' karena satu hal, Naruto tak segan-segan memberikan _death glare_-nya kepada semua orang, kecuali cewek tentu saja, yang memanggilnya begitu. Dan tentu saja cowok-cowok tak mau mendapat _death glare _dari cewek yang dalam sehari sudah dinobatkan menjadi cewek tercantik di Konoha Gakuen.

"Mau pulang bareng?" kata Kiba penuh harap. "Sekalian aku ingin tahu rumahmu…"

Naruto tersenyum, tapi menggeleng. "Maaf, Inuzuka, tapi aku ada keperluan pulang sekolah nanti. Maaf, ya…"

Kiba meringis. "Oh, nggak apa-apa…" dan langsung mundur teratur.

Aku mendengus pelan. Satu lagi perilaku uniknya yang kuperhatikan hari ini. Ia memanggil semua cowok dengan nama belakang, sementara cewek dengan nama depan, tak lupa disertai embel-embel 'chan'. Apa yang salah dengan otaknya? Kenapa ia segitunya dalam membedakan gender?

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. _Sudah cukup memikirkan tingkah laku Si Bodoh itu yang sedikit menyimpang…memangnya apa peduliku kalau dia lesbi? Toh aku tidak tertarik, secantik apapun dia._

Sepulang sekolah

Sasuke melangkah pelan ke auditorium Konoha Gakuen, tempatnya berlatih drama. Yap, Uchiha Sasuke adalah anggota klub drama Konoha Gakuen, sekaligus ketuanya. Ia berjalan sambil membaca naskah drama yang baru tadi pagi diserahkan Tenten kepadanya. Naskah drama yang akan mereka pentaskan untuk festival sekolah bulan depan. Memang pembagian peran belum ditentukan, tapi Sasuke lebih suka membacanya dulu, supaya ia tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Apalagi Yuuhi Kurenai, pembina klub drama mereka, selalu dan tidak pernah tidak menunjuk Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama. Mentang-mentang dia ketuanya.

Sasuke menghela napas lega, naskah barunya menceritakan tentang romansa pasca perang dunia kedua antara seorang senator dan psikiaternya yang berakhir tragis. Menurut Sasuke, cukup mudah. Ia sudah punya firasat akan ditunjuk untuk memerankan senator dilihat dari cara Tenten menggambarkan sifat tokohnya. Tenten, yang merupakan _script writer_ andalan klub drama, memang biasanya selalu membuat naskah berdasarkan sifat asli tokoh yang dia harapkan akan menjadi pemerannya.

Sasuke memasuki auditorium disambut dengan tatapan menggoda dari penggemar-penggemarnya yang makin hari kelihatannya makin banyak saja. Seperti biasa, ia mengabaikan mereka semua dan langsung berjalan ke salah satu sisi auditorium, di mana teman-teman cowoknya berkumpul.

"Tenten _kesambet_ apa sih?" tanya Suigetsu, membolak-balik halaman naskahnya. Sasuke sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, tapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya seakan ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke memilih masuk klub drama daripada klub lainnya. Semua anggota cowoknya cuek dengan ketenaran Sasuke, sehingga tak ada dari mereka yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Mereka semua menerimanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyuuga Neji, memandang Suigetsu ingin tahu. Neji adalah sepupu Hinata.

Suigetsu berdecak. "Nggak biasanya dia bikin naskah tragis dan angsty banget gini! Biasanya kan dia selalu bikin yang _happy ends_," komentar Suigetsu, mengenyit menatap naskahnya. Ia berdecak lagi. "Kurasa ini jeritan hatinya karena nggak punya cowok."

Sontak, semuanya tertawa mendengar gurauan Suigetsu, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Jangan sampai Tenten dengar… bisa dibantai kau…" kata Aburame Shino rasional di sela-sela tawanya.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" suara Kurenai menghentikan percakapan di auditorium, semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia berjalan anggun memasuki audit, seorang cewek pirang mengikuti di belakangnya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja Sasuke tahu kalau itu Naruto. Ia mendengus dan langsung melayangkan pandangannya ke Hinata, yang juga merupakan anggota klub drama, di seberang ruangan. Tepat sekali dugaannya, Hinata sedang melambai malu-malu ke arah Naruto yang melambai padanya dengan bersemangat.

"Nah, hari ini kita mendapat anggota baru," kata Kurenai sumringah. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripadanya. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto," tambahnya.

Naruto kembali memasang senyum cerahnya yang baru saja Sasuke lihat seharian ini di kelas, dia tak menyangka juga akan melihatnya setelah jam sekolah usai. "Salam kenal! Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-1. Aku mengikuti klub ini karena aku bercita-cita menjadi pemain drama profesional. Mohon bantuannya!" ia membungkuk dengan hormat. Cowok-cowok yang tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke langsung berbisik-bisik seru tentang kebenaran gosip mengenai kecantikan Naruto yang seharian ini mereka dengar. Norak, batin Sasuke, memangnya tidak ada cewek yang lebih cantik dari dia apa? Naruto masih tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Camilla Belle atau Megan Fox. Dia tidak sadar kalau perbandingannya terlalu tinggi.

Kurenai menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali dengan puas, tersenyum menatap Naruto. Ia mengambil naskah drama dari dalam tasnya dan berkata, "Kalian sudah terima naskah dari Tenten?"

Terdengar gumaman, "Sudah," di seluruh ruangan. Naruto membuka mulut hendak bicara, tapi Kurenai membungkamnya dengan langsung menyerahkan naskah drama yang memang belum didapatnya. Naruto tersenyum senang dan langsung membacanya.

"Bagus," lanjut Kurenai. "Waktu kita hanya sebulan, jadi sekarang aku akan menetukan perannya."

Sakura menyilangkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, mengharapkan keberuntungan, Ino memejamkan mata sambil komat-kamit, Naruto masih larut dalam naskahnya, dan Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada Kurenai.

"Untuk peran senator… itu milikmu, Sasuke," kata Kurenai dan menatap Sasuke penuh senyum. Yang dimakud hanya mengangguk, dugaannya memang tepat.

"Jenderal Keamanan ini… Shikamaru saja. Lalu, yang dapat peran pembunuh… Sai, tentu saja. Presidennya lebih baik Chouji dan Menteri Keuangan… Neji," Kurenai mengangguk-angguk, puas dengan pilihannya. "Itu dulu," ia mengakhiri.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya. "Lalu peran psikiater dan sekretarisnya?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Berhubung kita dapat anggota cewek baru," ia memandang Naruto. "Aku ingin mengujinya."

Naruto mendongak dari naskahnya ketika sadar dia sedang dibicarakan. Sakura dan Ino cemberut.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, kalian bisa mencoba memerankan psikiater dan sekretaris itu bergantian di hadapanku. Aku akan memutuskan peran yang kalian dapat dari penilaianku," kata Kurenai. "Sasuke, bantu aku."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dan, bersama tiga cewek yang dimaksud Kurenai, berjalan mengikuti pembimbing mereka itu ke sisi lain audit sementara anggota yang lain sibuk memusyawarahkan kostum, dekor, pencahayaan dan hal-hal pelengkap lainnya.

Kurenai duduk di salah satu kursi. "Ino, kau bisa mulai lebih dulu dengan peran psikiater."

Ino mengangguk dan langsung beringsut mendekati Sasuke dengan semangat membara. Sasuke bahkan tidak memandangnya. Ino berdehem dan memulai, ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang bergeming, dan berpura-pura menabraknya seperti yang terjadi dalam naskah. Dalam naskah, Ino seharusnya terjatuh dengan mulus ke lantai, tapi tidak dengan Ino yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya terhuyung, setengah berharap Sasuke akan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh lantai…

"Cukup, Ino," kata Kurenai tidak puas. "Kau bantu Temari saja di bagian kostum."

Ino hendak membantah, tapi Kurenai memberinya tatapan mencela dan cewek pirang centil itu langsung berjalan ke sisi lain audit dengan wajah masam.

"Sakura, giliranmu."

Sakura maju, sedikit _flirting _dengan Sasuke yang mau muntah melihat kedipan mata Sakura. Cewek berambut pink itu melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan yang tertera di naskah, Sasuke yang sudah lama hampir selalu dipasangkan dengan Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan akting gadis itu, tapi Sasuke juga selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Seakan Sakura itu kurang total dan terlalu monoton. Sasuke tidak menyukai itu tentu saja. Ia selalu menghendaki kesempurnaan.

Ketika Sakura selesai. "Hm…Naruto, kau sekarang," kata Kurenai, tidak banyak berkomentar.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam sebelum meletakkan naskahnya di sebelah Kurenai. Baik Sasuke, Kurenai maupun Sakura mengernyit dengan satu pikiran sama, _memangnya dia sudah hapal naskahnya?_

"Kita mulai, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto, tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia meletakkan naskahnya juga, merasa tertantang. Otak jeniusnya bisa mengingat naskah dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, kalaupun ia lupa, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya berimprovisasi. Kurenai menyilangkan kakinya, mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke, berpura-pura membawa setumpuk barang di tangannya, dan ia berjalan terhuyung. Ekspresi dan gerak tubuhnya meyakinkan sekali sehingga Sasuke sempat berpikir Naruto memang sedang membawa barang yang sangat banyak dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Lalu Naruto menabrak Sasuke. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, sementara Sasuke tertegun, langsung membungkuk dan berpura-pura membereskan bawaan Naruto yang terjatuh. "Maaf," kata Naruto, mengucapkan dialognya. "Berkasnya banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan."

Baru kali ini Sasuke menyadari kalau ternyata suara Naruto itu bagus juga, _kemana perginya suara cempreng yang didengarnya seharian ini?_. Sasuke menggeleng. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga sedang tidak berkonsentrasi."

"Eh, tunggu," potong Kurenai. "Aku ingin kalian langsung melompat ke adegan di halaman dua puluh satu."

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bangkit dan mengambil naskah untuk mengecek adegan apa di halaman dua puluh satu yang dimaksud Kurenai. Sasuke membaca adegan itu sepintas dan membelalak. Ia setuju dengan Suigetsu sekarang. Tampaknya Tenten memang sedang _kesambet _sesuatu.

Sakura yang rupanya juga ikut membaca halaman itu berkata panik, "Sensei…ini…"

Kurenai mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Sakura bicara. "Lakukan saja, kalian kan sudah SMA juga… bukan masalah besar kan?" katanya dengan senyum jahil.

Sasuke menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan pembinanya itu dan kembali meletakkan naskahnya. Tak disangkanya Naruto sudah siap di posisinya. Mata birunya memancarkan tekad yang, mau tak mau, membuat Sasuke kagum. Sasuke yang mudah terprovokasi mengambil posisi sekitar sepuluh meter dari Naruto. Naruto memberinya anggukan kecil, tanda ia boleh mulai sekarang. Maka Sasuke mulai. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi membelakanginya. Tepat ketika jarak mereka tinggal tiga meter, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sasuke.

"Oh, malam, Uchiha. Aku ti—"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, melebur ke dalam ciuman itu, tak menyangka kalau bibir Naruto lebih lembut daripada kelihatannya…

Dan Sasuke merasakan tusukan di rusuknya, membuatnya mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sembur Naruto marah.

"Itu," Sasuke menatap ke kedalaman mata Naruto, mengeluarkan semua aura _charming _yang dimilikinya, "adalah apa yang kurasakan padamu."

**_Tsuzuku_**

~.~ Saia rasa kepanjangan untuk satu chapter. Habisnya saia nggak tau harus motong dimana sih… adakah yang sadar kalau drama yang akan mereka mainkan itu judulnya Sometime's in April? X3

Makasih banget buat uke saia tercinta!!!! X3 *peluk2 Nae* dia sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya sampe jam setengah sebelas malam buat membeta fic ini…X) bagi yang mau memakai jasa FBSN, silakan hubungi kami ya! XDDD

Jadi, puaskah dengan remakenya? XD

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and W Juliet © Emura**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang remaja 16 tahun yang memiliki mimpi menjadi pemain drama profesional. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi cita-citanya itu. Tapi Sang Ayah tidak merestuinya. Untuk mendapatkan restu ayahnya itu, Naruto harus menjalankan satu syarat…**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Shounen Ai. Gaje. OOC. AU. OC (maybe in next chap). Remake. Don't like don't review. ^^**

-

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter satu…u.u Kenapa bisa fic ini shounen ai? X3 bagi yang belum membaca versi pertama, semoga kalian bisa mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu di chapter ini. *grin*

*dilempar kardus karena sok misterius*

-

Thank's to **Nae Rossi**

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Hana To Yume_**

**_Beta-Ed by FBSN_**

-

**_Chapter 2_**

"Oh, malam, Uchiha. Aku ti—"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, melebur ke dalam ciuman itu, tak menyangka kalau bibir Naruto lebih lembut daripada kelihatannya…

Dan Sasuke merasakan tusukan di rusuknya, membuatnya mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sembur Naruto marah.

"Itu," Sasuke menatap ke kedalaman mata Naruto, mengeluarkan semua aura _charming _yang dimilikinya, "adalah apa yang kurasakan padamu."

_Plok. Plok. Plok._

Terdengar suara tepukan Kurenai dan semua orang lain di audit, yang membuat Sasuke kembali ke tampang _stoic­_-nya, kembali ke dunia nyata. Naruto langsung menjauh dari Sasuke, mengambil naskahnya yang masih tergeletak di samping Kurenai. Wajahnya sumringah seakan baru saja memenangkan Academy Awards.

"Wow…" kata Kurenai takjub, ekspresinya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan ekspresi perempuan lain di ruangan ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya perempuan yang puas dengan ciuman pura-pura barusan. Sementara cewek lain tampaknya sudah akan menjemput ajalnya, kecuali Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping Kurenai dengan tampang _childish_-nya membuat Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemana sosok gadis dewasa yang barusan diciumnya?

"Wow…" kata Kurenai lagi, bangkit berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan tampang yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan tampang Kakashi ketika memandang cewek pirang itu pagi ini. "Kau benar-benar berbakat, Naruto! Dan _timing _kalian berdua sangat pas! Aku belum pernah lihat orang yang baru kenal sehari langsung punya _chemistry _yang kuat begitu," pujinya bangga. "Tentu saja kau akan dapat peran psikiater itu…ya, ya, ya… peran itu benar-benar cocok untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Sensei."

"Eh?" potong Sakura dengan suara melengking yang memecahkan gendang telinga Sasuke. Sasuke benci suara cewek yang seperti itu, untungnya walaupun suara Naruto cempreng, paling tidak suaranya tidak seperti cewek kebanyakan…

Sasuke nyaris mencekik dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari dia berpikiran begitu. _Untungnya suara Naruto tidak seperti cewek kebanyakan? Ya ampun…pikiran bodoh macam apa itu…_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peranku, Sensei? Aku ingin jadi _love interest _Sasuke-kun!" protes Sakura histeris, tak percaya posisinya sebagai satu-satunya cewek yang layak mendampingi Sasuke dalam tiap lakon langsung tergantikan dalam beberapa menit saja.

Kurenai menggeleng. "Kau jadi sekretarisnya saja, Sakura. Kau kan sudah sering main bareng Sasuke. Berikan kesempatan pada anggota baru kita untuk berpasangan dengan _Prince_ _Charming_-nya Konoha Gakuen dong…"

Sakura hendak membantah lagi, tapi Kurenai mendelik padanya. "Tidak ada protes-protes lagi, sekarang semuanya latihan!" serunya, agar semua orang bisa mendengar. Sakura terpaksa mengalah. Ia berjalan dengan kesal ke arah Ino yang sudah menunggunya di sisi lain audit, dan ketika mereka sudah dekat, bisik-bisik yang menyusul pasti tentang Naruto.

"Nah, Sasuke, kau antar Naruto melihat-lihat ruang klub ya," pinta Kurenai. "Kau kan ketuanya."

Sasuke benci kalau Kurenai sudah mengeluarkan kalimat terakhirnya itu. "Tapi, Sensei, bukannya saya dan Uzumaki harus ikut latihan dengan—"

Kurenai mengibaskan tangannya, menghentikan omongan Sasuke. "Aku masih mau mengecek peran yang lain dulu, latihan sebenarnya besok saja, lagipula aku mau kalian mengakrabkan diri," tambah Kurenai dengan senyum yang membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. "Masa kalian masih saling memanggil dengan nama belakang begitu padahal kalian satu kelas dan duduk sebelahan?"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Eh, Sensei, tapi aku pengennya melihat-lihat ruang klub bersama Hinata-chan…" Naruto-lah yang protes kali ini.

Kurenai menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Hinata orang penting di bagian dekorasi, Naruto. Aku membutuhkannya di sini. Yang nganggur cuma Sasuke."

Naruto merengut, tapi berkata, "Baiklah." Kurenai tersenyum dan langsung membalikkan badannya, berteriak kepada pemain-pemain lain agar bersiap.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke, dingin seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan keluar dari audit dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa kalau cewek ini benar-benar aneh. Ia tahu Naruto hiperaktif, selalu banyak omong dan tidak bisa diam… kenapa sih sikapnya berubah saat berada di dekat cowok? Adalah pertanyaan yang seharian ini menggantung di benak Sasuke.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, rasa ingin tahunya menang. Daripada dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman?

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan menyeringai mengejek. "Apakah itu akan berujung pada pernyataan cintamu, Uchiha?" pancingnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendengus. _Cewek ini terlalu percaya diri, jangan harap aku melakukan itu_. "Apa kau tidak belajar sopan santun, Dobe? Jawab dulu pertanyaan yang diajukan padamu."

Mata biru Naruto menyipit berbahaya. "Kau panggil aku apa, _Teme_?" tanyanya, penuh penekanan.

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa, Dobe."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Sesaat Sasuke sempat mengira kalau itu adalah suara geraman cowok, membuatnya menoleh memandang Naruto yang masih mencibir menatapnya. Sasuke memutuskan itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Brengsek kau," umpat Naruto jengkel.

"Jadi, kau punya pacar?" Sasuke terpaksa mengulangi dengan enggan.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Apa ada cowok yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mendengus geli dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Apa kau gila? Tentu saja tidak."

_Tentu saja tidak_. _Hm…_ Sasuke menimbang jawaban itu. "Kau menyukai Hinata?"

Naruto mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya. "Dia cewek baik dan manis," jawab Naruto ambigu.

Sasuke mengernyit. Pemahaman menyapu otaknya, jelas sudah orientasi cewek ini. Seandainya saja semua cewek baru yang masuk Konoha Gakuen seperti dia. Penggemar fanatiknya tidak akan bertambah banyak dari tahun ke tahun dan dia pastinya bisa hidup lebih tenang.

"Ini ruang klub kita," kata Sasuke saat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya sama besar dengan ruang kelas, dengan meja panjang di tengah ruangan dengan barang-barang terserak di atasnya, rak-rak berisi kardus-kardus penuh kostum, dan loker-loker milik anggota klub yang berjajar di sepanjang dinding ruangan. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tersenyum senang. Heran, kenapa bisa dia sebegitu cintanya dengan drama? Apa ucapannya waktu perkenalan kepada anggota klub yang tadi itu serius? Ia ingin menekuni drama sampai sebegitunya?

Naruto berjalan ke arah rak berisi kostum dan melihat-lihat isinya. "Berapa lama kau jadi ketua, Teme?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat gaun ala abad pertengahan Inggris dari sebuah kardus.

Tak menyangka gadis itu akan mempertahankan sapaan 'Teme'-nya untuk Sasuke. Tidak lebih bagus daripada memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha'. Sasuke berdiri bersender pada salah satu loker dan menunduk menatap lantai. Baginya, secantik apapun Naruto, tetap saja cewek itu bukan pemandangan yang menarik. Seandainya dia menyadari betapa langit biru yang dikaguminya di luar sana itu semuanya terangkum dalam mata biru Naruto.

"Baru sejak awal semester ini," jawab Sasuke singkat, karena dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

Naruto meletakkan gaun yang dipegangnya sambil mencibir, ia sekarang berjalan pelan mengelilingi ruangan, meneliti setiap pernak-pernik yang ada. "Kenapa juga Yuuhi-sensei bisa memilih orang sepertimu untuk jadi ketua… sok _cool_, songong lagi!"

Sasuke mendongak dari lantainya, tersinggung dengan perkataan cewek itu. Baru kali ini ada cewek yang mengatainya songong secara terang-terangan, kalau cowok sih, jangan ditanya, hampir semua. "Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," kata Sasuke ketus. "Kau tidak tahu kehebatanku di atas panggung."

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan seringai mencemooh di wajah cantiknya. "Kita akan lihat nanti," ucapnya dengan nada menantang. Sasuke tahu kalau kemampuan gadis ini juga tidak 'biasa saja'. Ia sudah lihat kemampuan akting Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, ia begitu total, dan ia yakin kalau di naskah tertulis Naruto harus menyembelihnya dengan gergaji mesin setelah ia menciumnya, Naruto pasti akan melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan alasan kedua yang membuat Sasuke yakin gadis ini luar biasa adalah, ciumannya tadi. Ya, ia tadinya sempat mengira kalau Naruto, seperti cewek kebanyakan, akan langsung berbunga-bunga dan jadi tak terkendali dan meminta lebih dan hal-hal menjijikkan lainnya. Tapi ternyata tidak dengan Naruto. Ia tetap santai, seolah ciuman tadi tak lebih dari sekedar jabatan tangan.

"Jadi, Teme, lokerku yang mana?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, celingukan ke sana ke mari. Sasuke menjauh dari loker yang sedari tadi dijadikannya tempat bersandar, beralih ke kusen pintu setelah sebelumnya mengedik ke loker itu tanpa kata-kata, menunjukkan kalau loker itu adalah loker yang dicari Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Kau ini memang menyebalkan," keluhnya. "Apa sih salahnya bicara lebih panjang dari selusin kata? Bicara nggak akan membuatmu mati cepat."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke _stoic_.

Naruto memutar bola matanya sambil berjalan ke arah lokernya yang baru. "Aku heran kenapa cewek-cewek di _luar sana_ itu," ia mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara, "bisa menyukai cowok autis sepertimu. Oke, aku tahu kau memang _sedikit_ cakep, tapi kalau kau tahu…" Naruto mendadak terdiam dan menggelembungkan pipinya, ekspresinya seolah kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mengernyit menatap perubahan ekspresi yang begitu mendadak itu. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan," tambah Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu. Ia menutup lokernya dan berlari-lari kecil hendak keluar dari ruang klub, ketika insiden itu terjadi.

Untungnya refleks Sasuke yang bagus, karena menguasai tiga cabang olah raga bela diri, dapat membuatnya bertindak tepat waktu. Entah bagaimana, Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri atau ceceran properti di lantai. Intinya dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasuke, yang memiliki prinsip laki-laki _gentleman _tak boleh membiarkan seorang cewek jatuh begitu saja di depannya, bergerak maju dengan cepat untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto. Tapi rupanya itu belum cukup cepat. Sasuke tidak sempat menyambar tubuhnya, melainkan hanya kerah kemejanya, yang refleks, ditariknya sekuat tenaga.

ZRETT!!

Suara itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Karena tenaganya yang terlampau kuat, bukannya menolong Naruto, ia malah merobek hampir seluruh kain bagian depan seragam cewek itu, sementara yang ingin ditolongnya malah sudah jatuh berdebam ke lantai. Ekspresi Naruto tak kalah kaget dengan Sasuke, begitu menyadari seragamnya robek, ia buru-buru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos gila-gilaan.

Tapi tetap saja semuanya sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sasuke sudah melihat semuanya.

Sasuke berdiri membeku di hadapan Naruto, dengan robekan kain di tangan kanannya. Naruto masih jatuh terduduk di lantai, meringis takut-takut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, sama sekali tidak berani memandang mata Sasuke. Kedua tangan _gadis _itu masih menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau…" Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau… cowok?" tanyanya kaget luar biasa.

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, memandang Sasuke takut-takut sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Er… bisa tolong tutup pintunya?"

Jawaban yang tidak nyambung. Tapi toh Sasuke tetap menutup pintunya juga. Naruto sudah mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi begitu Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rambutnya dan ia menunduk, kelihatan jelas dia frustasi. Ribuan pertanyaan berkelebat dalam benak Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang tahu Sasuke sudah duduk di depannya masih tetap bergeming, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tidak melindungi tubuhnya lagi sekarang, percuma. Sasuke memandang Naruto dari seberang meja, ia sempat berharap yang dilihatnya tadi hanya halusinasi, tapi ternyata bukan. Dada bidang berkulit tan itu tak mungkin dada seorang cewek _tulen_. Sasuke mulai mengolah teori-teori yang seharian ini didapatnya di otaknya, dan semuanya tampak masuk akal. Tinggi badannya yang tidak biasa… caranya berbicara dengan cewek-cewek di kelas Sasuke yang sekarang bagi cowok emo itu lebih tampak seperti rayuan… kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan padanya… Hinata… dan hal-hal lainnya.

Terdengar suara Naruto menghela napas panjang, disertai gerakannya menarik ujung rambut pirang panjangnya. Rambut indah itu terlepas dari kepala Naruto, memperlihatkan rambut pirang pendek yang berantakan. Naruto meletakkan rambut palsunya di atas meja dan menghela napas putus asa lagi. Sekarang, setelah Sasuke hanya melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang tanpa rok dan bertelanjang dada, ia yakin sepenuhnya kalau teman sebangkunya ini cowok.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Naruto mencibir. Seketika itu juga ingatan Sasuke melayang ke adegan yang mereka perankan tadi. _Dewa Jashin, aku mencium cowok…_

"Terlalu rumit," gumam Naruto putus asa. Ia mencengkram rambut pirang pendeknya dan mengerang frustasi, kelihatan jelas kalau dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Coba saja," desak Sasuke. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu penasaran. Mulai sejak berwujud cewek sampai sekarang, Naruto selalu membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Naruto yang berisik ternyata lebih misterius dari yang semua orang duga.

Naruto mendongak kesal, menatap Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke baru saja menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kau ada kelainan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto membelalak ngeri. "Enak saja!" protesnya marah. "Aku ini cowok normal tahu!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai ganti kata tanya.

Naruto meniup poni pirangnya, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. "Yah… jadi begini… Aku satu-satunya cowok di keluarga…"

"Kau menyamar jadi cewek karena kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan cewek?" potong Sasuke seenaknya.

Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan topeng phantom yang tergeletak di atas meja, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindar. "Jangan menyela seenaknya! Biarkan aku selesai, Teme!" amuknya.

"Teruskan," kata Sasuke kalem.

Naruto menghela napas dan melanjutkan. "Rumahku adalah dojo yang dikelola ayahku. Dan dia bermaksud mewariskan dojo itu kepadaku, yang merupakan satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga, agar kelak aku bisa mengelolanya," ia menarik napas sebelum berkata lagi, "Tapi itu bertolak belakang dengan keinginanku. Sejak kecil, aku bercita-cita menjadi aktor profesional, bukan mengelola dojo. Ayahku tentu saja tak bisa menerimanya. Ia tetap ngotot, sebagai laki-laki aku harus meneruskan garis keluarga dan ia juga menganggap cita-citaku adalah sampah. Setelah berseteru selama hampir setahun, akhirnya ayahku memutuskan untuk menyetujui apa yang kuinginkan…" tangan Naruto mengepal di atas meja. "Tapi dengan satu syarat…"

-flashback-

_Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan berang. Ia nyaris membanting meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya malah dengan tenang menyeruput teh hijau yang tersedia di hadapannya._

"_Kalau kau menginginkan persetujuanku untuk menjadi aktor, kau harus memenuhi persyaratan yang kuajukan," katanya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara sekali terdengar. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia harus bisa menahan emosi. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa menjadi aktor dengan mudah, dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di depan mata. "Sebutkan syaratnya," kata Naruto geram._

_Ayahnya meletakkan cawan tehnya kembali di atas meja. "Habiskan masa SMA-mu sebagai seorang perempuan. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan memberimu kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Seorang aktor seharusnya bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin syarat ini mudah untukmu."_

_Naruto terhenyak. Menyamar menjadi perempuan selama SMA??_

"_Sebagai seorang aktor, itu bukan hal sulit kan?" tanya ayahnya dengan seringai mengejek. "Tapi," ayahnya melanjutkan dengan tegas. "Kalau ada orang yang tahu mengenai penyamaranmu, kau harus pulang dan mengelola dojo ini."_

-end of flashback-

Naruto menghela napas lagi begitu ia selesai bercerita. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, dan memainkan rambut palsunya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ayahku yang brengsek itu menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memindahkanku dari SMA lamaku di Suna ke sekolah ini sebagai cewek. Ini baru hari pertamaku, dan aku sudah ketahuan olehmu. Payah!" gerutunya sebal, memukul-mukul pelan rambut palsunya.

Sasuke terdiam, walaupun ia tidak punya mimpi yang ingin diraihnya seperti Naruto, ia tetap merasa bersalah juga karena telah menggagalkan cita-cita terbesar cewek itu, eh, maksudnya cowok itu, eh… ah, masa bodoh dengan gendernya sekarang.

Naruto meniup poninya lagi. "Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Gengsi dong kalau harus kembali ke rumah dan ketemu orang tua belagu itu…"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kemeja cadangannya yang selalu ia tinggal di dalam loker klubnya. Ia melemparkan kemeja itu ke kepala Naruto.

"Teme! Ka—" umpatan kaget Naruto terpotong saat tahu apa yang ada di tangannya. Ia memandang Sasuke penuh tanya. Yang dipandang malah berdiri di ambang jendela sambil menatap langit. Sok melankolis seperti biasa.

"Pakai itu dulu," kata Sasuke singkat. Kalau omongan kena pajak, mungkin Sasuke-lah yang akan menjadi orang paling irit sedunia.

Naruto membentangkan kemeja putih di tangannya. Kelihatannya ukurannya dan ukuran Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda. Cowok pirang itu melepas kemejanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan mengenakan kemeja Sasuke. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi nyaman. "Kau baik juga ternyata…" gumam Naruto sebagai pengganti ucapan terimakasih. Ia kembali memakai rambut palsunya, dan ketika Sasuke menoleh kembali ke arahnya, Naruto sudah berwujud cewek pirang cantik lagi.

"Dan Uzumaki Naruto itu nama aslimu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak heran ketika Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan. Uzumaki itu nama gadis ibuku. Nama asliku Namikaze Naruto," ia menjelaskan. Naruto tak paham kenapa ia mau-maunya membeberkan semua rahasianya begitu saja pada cowok songong yang sudah dianggapnya menyebalkan sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya. Tapi toh rahasianya sudah terbongkar sejak kemejanya robek beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua yang dia katakan hanya keterangan tambahan, bukan rahasia.

Sasuke melangkah ke pintu keluar, tak menanggapi penjelasan Naruto barusan. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Yuuhi-sensei menunggu."

Naruto masih duduk dengan tampang cengok. "Eh, tapi kan… aku itu…"

"Kau tetap Uzumaki Naruto bagiku," Sasuke menghentikan kalimat terbata-bata dari Naruto tanpa menoleh memandangnya, melainkan terus ngeloyor keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto mencerna ucapan itu, dan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. "Tunggu aku, Teme!" serunya ceria, berlari keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan kalau drama akan jadi tujuan hidupnya.

**_Tsuzuku_**

Uh…uda nggak sabar nulis shounen ai…shounen ai…shounen ai…shounen ai…shounen ai…=3=

Nae itu emang uke baek ya….dia rela membeta keseluruhan seri ini…u.u

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and W Juliet © Emura**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang remaja 16 tahun yang memiliki mimpi menjadi pemain drama profesional. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi cita-citanya itu. Tapi Sang Ayah tidak merestuinya. Untuk mendapatkan restu ayahnya itu, Naruto harus menjalankan satu syarat…**

**Rate : T**

**A/N : Shounen Ai. Gaje. OOC. AU. OC (maybe in next chap). Remake. Don't like don't review. ^^**

-

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview… *bows*

Perlu saia ingatkan sebelumnya, fic ini benar-benar fic ringan kayak di manga-manga shoujo, atau anime K-ON mungkin, pokoknya benar-benar menampilkan pacaran ala anak SMA biasa, dengan orientasi berbeda tapi, sinetron bangetlah. Cuma buat senang-senang saja, nggak perlu mikir banyak buat bacanya, sama sekali jauh dari kesan fic-fic saia yang akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan _dark_.

Jadi, happy reading ^^

-

Thank's to **Nae Rossi-chan**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Hana To Yume_**

**_Beta-Ed by FBSN_**

-

**_Chapter 3_**

"Apa-apaan sih Naru-chan itu?!" kata Sakura penuh emosi seusai latihan drama. Ia berjalan pulang bersama Ino, dan tentu saja sedang mencurahkan kekesalan hatinya akan sikap Naruto yang dianggapnya menyebalkan. "Kupikir tadinya dia cewek baik-baik karena nggak akan merebut Sasuke-kun dari kita," keluhnya. "Tapi ternyata sikap cueknya hanya kedok! Ia tetap saja mengincar Sasuke-kun! Dan apa-apaan ciumannya itu tadi? Berani-beraninya dia mencium Sasuke!"

Kalau saja Sakura lebih menggunakan logikanya dan tidak cemburu buta, ia harusnya menyadari kalau yang memulai ciuman itu adalah Sasuke. Lagipula ciuman itu ada di _script_, dan mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukannya juga.

Ino mengangguk bersemangat, menyetujui omongan sahabatnya. "Benar-benar cewek licik dia itu. Mentang-mentang anak baru dan langsung populer," katanya, antusias menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. "Langsung jadi anak emas Yuuhi-sensei lagi! Sikapnya benar-benar keterlaluan, sudah nggak bisa ditoleransi lagi."

Sakura menghembuskan napas penuh emosi. "Benar. Pasti dia sok jual mahal di depan cowok-cowok begitu untuk menarik perhatian. Kita harus menolong Sasuke sebelum dia jatuh ke dalam jebakan rubah betina itu."

"Setuju!" sahut Ino. "Kita harus selamatkan Sasuke! Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Ino ingin tahu.

Sakura tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Ah, aku ada ide…" ujarnya dengan seringai licik. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino, dan membeberkan apa rencana busuknya. Siapa yang seharusnya dipanggil _rubah betina_ sekarang, eh?

-

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat.

"Um… Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura manja. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas, mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang menyalin catatan Kimia milik Hinata di sebelah cowok pujaannya itu. Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, hanya melirik Sakura singkat, tidak mengatakan apapun, dan kembali membaca. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura sebagai tanda kalau Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Um… itu…" Sakura bertukar pandang centil dengan Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau mau ikut kami ke Hinamizawa akhir pekan ini?" tanyanya, tidak mengubah nada suaranya yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Nggak." Hanya satu suku kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tajam Uchiha. Satu suku kata yang rasanya sanggup meruntuhkan dunia Sakura dan Ino yang sudah harap-harap cemas.

"Eh? Hinamizawa?" Kiba tiba-tiba nimbrung. Ia yang duduk di depan Sasuke dan Naruto memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat agar bisa mengikuti pembicaraan dengan lebih jelas. "Aku ikut dong!"

"Nggak ada yang mengajakmu," tukas Ino ketus. Ia memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya ke Kiba, kemudian langsung kembali menoleh ke Sasuke dengan tampang sok imut yang membuat Kiba mengakui kemampuan perubahan ekspresi gadis kalau sedang berhadapan dengan cowok yang mereka suka.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun~… mau ya?" Ino membujuk, disertai satu kedipan kecil.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kali ini. Ia hanya melirik Ino tajam dari balik bukunya, membuat gadis pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

Naruto yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan mereka, menghentikan kegiatannya menyalin catatan dan mendongak memandang Sakura. "Memangnya siapa saja yang ikut ke sana?" tanyanya.

Sakura memandang Naruto sinis, kentara sekali kalau dia sebal dengan cewek sok cantik yang merebut pangerannya. "Aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Sasuke-kun," jawabnya galak. Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Naruto, tapi tak mungkin kan dia bersikap jahat begitu di depan Sasuke?

Naruto menyadari nada suara Sakura tentu saja, tapi dia mengabaikannya dan malah bertanya lagi, "Hinata-chan? Dia ikut?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kau nggak ikut kan?" tanya Ino. Sebenarnya lebih merupakan ancaman daripada pertanyaan.

Naruto mengerling Sasuke yang sudah kembali larut dalam bukunya. "Eh… ano…aku…aku nggak bisa ikut. Aku ada keperluan saat itu. Hehe…" kata Naruto dengan senyum meragukan. Cukup untuk membuat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum licik penuh kelegaan.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun~…"

"Apa kalian _tuli_?" potong Sasuke sarkastis sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat cewek itu tertohok.

"Tuh kan…" celetuk Kiba tidak tahu situasi. "Sasuke nggak bakal mau ikut…ajak aku saja deh…" Sakura dan Ino memandang Kiba galak, membuat cowok pecinta anjing itu meringis dan memutar kembali badannya menghadap ke depan.

"Sekarang menyingkir dari hadapanku," perintah Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino menghela napas pasrah dan langsung menyingkir sebelum mereka digibas. Lebih baik mundur teratur.

Begitu dua cewek itu kembali ke tempat mereka, Naruto langsung memutar posisi duduknya sehingga dia menghadap Sasuke. "Teme," panggilnya serius. Sasuke tidak menoleh. "Teme," panggil Naruto lagi, lebih mendesak kali ini. Sasuke masih bergeming. Naruto menggeram kesal dan melakukan tindakan ekstrem, mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke.

Tindakannya barusan berbuah tatapan galak ala Uchiha yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya. Tapi sisi baiknya, Sasuke memperhatikannya sekarang. "Oke, dengarkan aku, Teme. Kau sebaiknya ikut ke Hinamizawa," kata Naruto serius.

Sasuke menatap _cewek_ itu datar. "Tidak tertarik."

"Oh, ayolah~" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus mautnya, tatapan memelas ala cewek yang dipelajarinya dari kakak perempuannya, atau yang biasa disebut dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampang Naruto. "Tatapan konyolmu tidak akan mempan."

Naruto merengut. "Sialan kau," umpatnya, melupakan semua sifat lemah lembut ala ceweknya dan kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan nyengir salah tingkah. "Hehe…itu…Hinata-chan…"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau ingin ikut ke Hinamizawa dengan identitas aslimu dan mendekati Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan agar tidak ada yang dengar, memastikan. Betapa banyaknya informasi yang bisa didapatnya hanya dengan mengandalkan minimnya kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Lagipula memang sudah sejak awal Sasuke menduga kalau Naruto punya perasaan khusus terhadap Hinata.

Naruto nyengir dan mengangguk bersemangat. "Yep!"

Sasuke menarik bukunya yang masih dipegang Naruto dan melanjutkan membaca. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Eh???" seru Naruto marah, ia nyaris mengemplang kepala ayam Sasuke, tapi dia ingat seharusnya dia membujuk Sasuke, bukan membuatnya semakin marah. Lagipula tidak mungkin dia melakukan perbuatan nista itu saat tengah berada di dalam kelas yang penuh orang. _Cewek baik-baik tidak seharusnya mengemplang kepala cowok_. Naruto berdehem dan langsung kembali ke cewek mode. "Ayolah, Sasuke-kun~" ia berusaha lagi, memanggil Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sama ketika para penggemarnya memanggil cowok emo itu.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan cara begitu. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu," sergahnya jijik.

Naruto menyeringai licik. "Sasuke-kun~…" ia malah makin menjadi.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dengan jengkel, berusaha untuk tetap pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sasuke-kun~" Naruto belum menyerah, malah ditambah desahan manja kali ini.

"Oke, aku turuti keinginanmu," akhirnya Sasuke berkata geram, membuka matanya lagi dan menatap tajam-tajam ke mata biru Naruto. Dia memutuskan untuk menurut saja daripada Naruto terus memanggilnya begitu seharian penuh, dan Naruto jelas memang akan melakukan itu. Ia takkan tahan. Lebih baik menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Yei!" seru Naruto girang. "Sasuke-kun baik deh~…" godanya sambil berkedip-kedip norak.

"Hentikan," Sasuke habis sabar. "Apa lagi maumu?"

"Hehe… katakan pada Sakura dan Ino kalau kau berubah pikiran dan jadi ikut. Kita bahas sisanya nanti, Teme," Naruto menjelaskan dengan cengiran senang, dan kembali menyalin catatan milik Hinata yang belum selesai.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, menahan diri untuk tidak menendang kepala Naruto keras-keras saat melewatinya, dan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang masih sibuk bergosip di depan kelas.

"Aku berubah pikiran," kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, memotong percakapan Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh?" celetuk mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku memutuskan ikut ke Hinamizawa," Sakura dan Ino langsung tertawa sumringah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, "tapi…" Sasuke melanjutkan, dua cewek itu menghentikan tawa mereka dan memandang Sasuke dengan serius, memastikan mereka benar-benar mendengarkan persyaratan yang diajukan olehnya.

"Tidak masalah!" tanggap Sakura cepat begitu Sasuke selesai bicara, Ino mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Kumpul di sekolah jam tujuh ya, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Gimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Aku lakukan seperti yang kau suruh, Dobe," jawab Sasuke datar, kembali membaca bukunya, tapi dengan senyuman misterius terkembang di wajahnya.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke dari _stoic_ ke senyam-senyum langsung menyipit curiga. "Tapi…?" pancing Naruto waspada.

"Aku pastikan mereka mengajak Kiba juga."

Naruto ternganga. Uh-oh. Merupakan rahasia umum kalau Kiba naksir Hinata.

-

"Kau mau mati ya?" ancam Naruto sinis. Ia mendesak Sasuke di pojok audit di sela-sela latihan drama mereka. Ia menodongkan naskah dramanya di dada Sasuke, membuat cowok itu tidak bisa menghindar. Sakura dan Ino yang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke dimanapun dia berada, mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto dan Sasuke yang mereka anggap mencurigakan dari sisi lain audit dengan tatapan tajam. Sudah dua hari ini, Naruto tampak lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, begitulah yang ada di pikiran gadis-gadis. Itulah sebabnya Naruto mulai kehilangan pamornya di hadapan cewek-cewek Konoha Gakuen, dan mendapatkan perlakuan sinis dari mereka, Sakura dan Ino terutama.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, memasang sikap sok cueknya yang membuat cewek manapun tergila-gila, tapi jelas sangat menyebalkan untuk cowok. Naruto masuk ke kategori nomor dua tentu saja. Naruto menekankan naskahnya ke dada Sasuke dengan keras. "Ngapain kau ngajak-ngajak Inuzuka segala?" tuntutnya, Sasuke masih tidak menanggapi.

Naruto menggeram jengkel, merasa kalau mengintimidasi Sasuke sia-sia, maka ia memulai jurus andalanannya, _akting_.

"Hweee…" isaknya keras, air mata buaya merebak di wajah tan-nya, membuat semua orang yang ada di audit menatap mereka berdua. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, cengok.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Suigetsu penuh perhatian, dia berada lumayan dekat dengan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri. Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nada suara Suigetsu.

"Uchiha…hwee…dia jahat… dia mengintimidasiku…" isak Naruto dramatis sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Naruto cukup pintar untuk memutarbalikkan fakta yang ada.

"Sasuke, bisa kau hentikan tindakan kejammu itu?" tegur Neji, memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela.

"Aku tidak—" Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"Kau memang cakep, tapi bukan berarti bisa seenaknya dong," potong Suigetsu tidak terima.

"Aku tahu kau mengincar Naruto sejak awal, tapi kelakuanmu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima," Chouji ikut-ikutan.

Sasuke terperangah. Ia melirik Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat cengiran licik Naruto di sela-sela jemarinya. "Hwee…" tangisnya makin keras.

Suigetsu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan merangkul _gadis_ itu. "Cup, cup, Naruto… Sasuke memang jahat, kau jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi deh…" hiburnya, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Minta maaf padanya sekarang, Sasuke."

Sasuke hendak membantah, tapi ia tahu itu percuma. Seluruh anggota klub dramanya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis yang biasa ia lemparkan ke mereka. Ia tak punya kesempatan membela diri. "Maaf, Naruto…" katanya lirih, penuh dendam.

Naruto berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis ala cewek.

"Beres kan? Bilang saja padaku kalau Sasuke ini bikin ulah lagi," kata Suigetsu sok, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membantu bagian dekorasi.

"Jadi…" Naruto buka mulut dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya setelah Suigetsu menjauh dan tak ada orang lagi di sekitar mereka. "Turuti apa mauku mulai detik ini," katanya, menanggalkan semua gaya kecewek-cewekannya. "Atau…" ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dengan seringai licik.

"Mati saja kau," tanggap Sasuke. Seandainya ia menjejalkan naskah dramanya ke mulut bocah sialan itu detik ini juga.

-

Pagi hari, di akhir pekan yang cerah. Hari Jumat tepatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura dan Ino ceria sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dengan bersemangat. Mereka berdua mencoba tampil semanis dan semenarik mungkin dengan _jumper_ tanpa lengan yang senada dengan _hot pants­_ berwarna coklat yang mereka kenakan. Hinata, Kiba dan, eh, Shikamaru? (Kenapa dia bisa ikut juga?) ada di sebelah Sakura dan Ino.

"Selamat pagi juga!"

Tentu saja bukan Sasuke yang membalas sapaan itu. Melainkan seorang cowok yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, dengan celana _jeans _hitam dan kaus putih yang dilapisi dengan blazer hitam. Jujur saja, pakaiannya serasi Sasuke yang mengenakan _jeans _hitam juga, dengan atasan kaus putih dan jaket hitam. Cowok itu tersenyum lebar, rambut pirangnya yang agak berantakan menambahkan kesan keren, dan Sasuke mengakui itu. Cowok itu Naruto tentunya, Naruto tanpa penyamaran.

"Eh? Siapa dia Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino, mengawasi Naruto dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan berbinar ala _fan girl_.

Sasuke menoleh memandang Naruto seakan baru sadar cowok itu ada di sana. "Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya ketus. Naruto membelalak padanya.

"Kok… m-mirip dengan Naru-chan ya…" komentar Hinata ragu-ragu.

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Itu karena aku sepupunya Naru-chan!" Naruto menjelaskan. _Akting yang bagus_.

"Sepupu?" celetuk Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Kiba bersamaan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Yep! Aku sepupunya dia! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal!"

"Wow…bahkan nama depannya sama…" komentar Kiba.

"Hehe…itu karena orangtua kami memang berniat begitu…"

Sasuke mendengus, selain berakting, teranyata anak ini juga pintar berbohong.

"Salam kenal! Aku Haruno Sakura," Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan genit. "Ini Yamanaka Ino, lalu Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto tersenyum dan menjabat tangan _teman-teman barunya_ satu per satu. "Hinata-chan manis ya…" tambahnya ketika bersalaman dengan Hinata, membuat Kiba menyipitkan matanya memandang Naruto sementara Sasuke berdecak bosan. Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah Kiba sejak tadi, hanya memasang tampang mengantuk.

"Kenapa _sepupunya_ Naruto ini bisa datang bersamamu, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba, jelas dia langsung tidak menyukai Naruto begitu cowok itu berani merayu Hinata di depannya.

Sasuke hendak menjawab, tapi kata-katanya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sakura menarik keluar tangannya dari saku jaketnya dan memakaikan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sasuke menatap cewek itu galak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin, memandang gelang unik dengan tali hitam dan bandul batu merah telah melingkar di tangan kanannya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Terima ya, Sasuke-kun…hadiah dariku…"

Sasuke mendengus dan mencoba melepas gelang yang melingkar di tangannya itu. Tapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia, gelang itu tetap bersikeras menempel di pergelangan tangannya. "Sakura, ini—"

"Ayo berangkat!" potong Ino, mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Yang lain langsung mengikuti Ino, sementara Sasuke masih membeku di tempat, berusaha melepas gelang itu. Tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menyusul Ino dan yang lain. _Aku akan mengguntingnya nanti_.

Sasuke tak menyadari kalau Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang licik di depannya. Sasuke dalam masalah besar.

**_Tsuzuku_**

**­**Masalah apa yang akan menimpa Sasuke?? Bagaimana jadinya akhir pekan mereka di Hinamizawa?? Dan kapan si author akan mulai menulis shounen ai?? X3 fufufu… tunggu saja di chapter depan…*ditimpuk para fujoshi*

Maafkan saia untuk alur yang terlalu lambat…*bows* tapi saia juga nggak pengen kisah cinta SasuNaru terjadi secara instan…

Mind to review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, W Juliet © Emura**

**Thank's to : Nae Rossi-chan**

**_Chapter 4_ *Beta-Ed by FBSN***

"Aku duduk di sini, Teme! Minggir kau!" seru Naruto lantang sambil mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh. Sasuke langsung menyambar bagian belakang jaket Naruto, mencegah dirinya terjatuh ke lantai bus yang sudah berjalan.

"Heh, memangnya ini bus nenek moyangmu apa? Masih banyak kursi kosong, Dobe, kalau kau tidak melihat," balas Sasuke, menunjuk ke deretan kursi kosong lain di bus. Memang hanya mereka berenam yang menjadi penumpang bus tujuan Hinamizawa kali ini. Hinamizawa memang masih merupakan desa terpencil, masih benar-benar tampak seperti Jepang kuno, tempat wisata yang menarik, tapi sayangnya kurang promosi.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Kiba cengok mendengar Sasuke bicara seperti itu. Mereka tak menyangka kalau _Ice Prince_ di sekolah mereka bisa bermulut 'cablak'. Shikamaru sih sudah tidur di bagian belakang bus, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Tapi aku mau duduk di sebelah Hinata, Tem—" kata-kata Naruto terpotong, ketika Kiba baru saja duduk manis di sebelah cewek imut yang ditaksir Naruto itu. Naruto melotot marah dan mencengkram kerah jaket Sasuke. "Tuh! Gara-gara kau, kan? Aku jadi nggak bisa duduk di sebelah Hinata!"

Sasuke mendengus, menarik kerah blazer Naruto. "Makanya jangan lamban!"

"Eh, sudah-sudah Sasuke-kun, Naruto… kalian bisa duduk dengan kami kok…" Ino menawarkan, menunjuk dirinya dan Sakura dengan tampang sok baiknya.

"Ogah!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, melempar tatapan jangan-ikut-campur-kau ke arah Ino yang langsung ternganga, tak percaya cowok idamannya dan cowok sekeren Naruto bisa bersikap kekanakkan begitu.

"Akan kuberi pelajaran kau, Teme! Akan kubuat kau nggak bisa duduk seminggu!" seru Naruto emosi, merasa kalau Sasuke-lah yang bersalah karena gara-gara dia, Naruto tidak bisa duduk dengan Hinata. Padahal jelas-jelas Kiba yang merebut tempat duduk itu, dia yang sekarang sedang ngobrol santai dengan Hinata, seakan busnya sesepi kuburan.

"Kau nggak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, Dobe," kata Sasuke, dengan seringai tajam yang cukup untuk membuat Sakura dan Ino berteriak histeris. Maklum saja, Sasuke memang pelit senyum, bahkan mungkin seringai tersadisnya sudah bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'senyum manis'.

"Oh, ya?" geram Naruto, melayangkan tinjunya di pipi kanan Sasuke, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan tinju di perut Naruto, membuat mereka berdua mengerang kesakitan, tapi terus berduel, diselingi ejekan-ejekan penuh kenistaan. Ilmu beladiri yang mereka pelajari sejak kecil terlupakan begitu saja.

-

Higurashi, sebuah penginapan di Hinamizawa.

"Kau yakin rencana kita akan berhasil?" bisik Ino. Mereka baru saja menempuh perjalanan selama dua setengah jam dalam bus, sampai pantat pegal, belum lagi ditambah oleh pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto selama perjalanan yang tanpa henti, membuat sakit telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sakura dan Ino sedikit terperangah akan sikap Sasuke terhadap Naruto, cowok emo itu belum pernah bicara sebanyak itu untuk menanggapi omongan orang lain. Tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing, Sasuke-kun mereka tetap keren, walaupun sedang adu mulut dengan Naruto yang tak kalah keren. Dan sekarang Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di koridor Higurashi, penginapan bergaya tradisional Jepang yang sangat terkenal di Hinamizawa, mendukung suasana pedesaan di sana.

Sakura menimang-nimang sebuah gelang bertali hitam dan berbandul batu putih yang sangat mirip dengan gelang yang baru saja dipakaikannya pada Sasuke. "Aku yakin. Sepasang gelang ini nggak aku peroleh dengan cara sembarangan, Ino. Aku yakin pasti berhasil," jawab Sakura, balas berbisik.

"U-um…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ka-kamarnya di sebelah sini," panggil Hinata dari salah satu kamar.

"Sebentar lagi kami kesana, Hinata-chan!" seru Ino, kemudian ia berpaling lagi ke Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam gelang pasangannya itu," katanya, berusaha menarik gelang berbandul batu putih itu dari tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap mempertahankannya.

"Kau tahu gelang yang sudah dipakai nggak akan bisa dilepas lagi, kan?" kata Sakura, balas menarik agar gelangnya tidak diambil Ino. "Aku saja yang memakainya."

Ino memperkuat tarikannya. "Ini nggak adil," protesnya. "Aku juga mau sama Sasuke-kun."

"Aku yang merencanakan ini, Ino," kata Sakura, geram dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. "Kau nggak berhak mendapatkan Sasuke-kun."

"Kau…!" Ino menyentak gelang di tangan Sakura dengan keras, membuat Sakura melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi karena sentakan Ino terlampau kuat, gelang itu malah terlempar ke halaman di luar, hilang dari pandangan.

Mereka berdua melongo, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Gelangnya!" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

-

Naruto menendang kerikil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya. "Cih, Inuzuka sialan," umpatnya sebal. Ia sedang berusaha melepas kepenatannya dengan berjalan-jalan di taman belakang Higurashi, menikmati angin pedesaan di Hinamizawa. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ia baru saja gagal mengajak Hinata keluar bersamanya karena satu alasan konyol, Kiba mendahuluinya. Padahal ia berharap akan mendapat momen-momen tak terlupakan bersama Hinata sebelum makan siang, berjalan berdua bersama cewek imut itu, menikmati pemandangan indah di Hinamizawa yang masih benar-benar alami dan sangat oriental… tapi semua hanya akan jadi angan-angannya saja. Ia sekarang menyadari betapa ia lebih membenci Inuzuka Kiba daripada Uchiha Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke, walaupun menyebalkannya sudah sampai stadium akhir, tidak mengincar cewek yang disukainya. Tunggu, kenapa juga nyangkut ke Sasuke? Kan nggak ada hubungannya dengan dia! Naruto mengerang frustasi.

Dan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras di rumput.

Ia mengangkat kakinya untuk melihat benda apa yang diinjaknya. Ternyata sebuah gelang, dengan tali hitam dan bandul batu putih. Naruto memungutnya. "Kayaknya pernah lihat yang seperti ini… dimana ya…?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, mengamati gelang itu. Tiba-tiba seulas cengiran muncul di wajah tan-nya. "Masa bodoh, gelang ini bagus juga, Hinata pasti suka. Kudengar dia suka warna putih…" Naruto hendak mengantongi gelang itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia terhenti. "Um… kalau dikantongi bisa-bisa aku lupa memberikannya ke Hinata…lebih baik dipakai saja deh!" dan Naruto memakai gelang itu di tangan kanannya, tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh.

Deg.

Akal sehatnya mulai meninggalkannya ketika ia menatap sepasang mata onyx yang balas memandangnya dari balik semak-semak. Mata Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, Naruto mulai menyadari kalau kulit pucat Sasuke, yang tadinya tampak seperti kulit mayat baginya itu begitu…ah, sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Wajahnya yang sempurna, selalu tanpa senyum, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seakan kendali tubuhnya diambil alih begitu saja saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semua lagu cinta yang pernah didengarnya mengalun di telinganya. _You're the missing piece I need…I must stickwitu my baby, I must stickwitu…I knew I love you before I met you…Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush…Accidentaly in love…_

Mungkin lagu terakhir yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Teme…" balas Naruto, dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

Sasuke juga menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya begitu Naruto menoleh memandangnya. Mata biru Naruto menghipnotisnya, lebih daripada langit biru yang sangat dikaguminya itu. Bahkan suaranya ketika membalas panggilannya, yang biasanya cempreng dan membuat Sasuke muak, sekarang begitu…ah, terlalu sulit dijelaskan. Tubuh Sasuke memanas. Ia tahu ini tidak benar, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya harus mengikuti instingnya saat ini, apapun yang terjadi. Dia tahu kalau cupid-cupid pemanah tengah menjadikannya sasaran tembak dan dia tak bisa lari, mata biru Naruto memerangkapnya.

"Naruto, aku…"

"Sasuke, aku…"

Mereka membuka mulut pada saat yang bersamaan, tapi langsung terdiam begitu menyadarinya. Naruto mendengus geli dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya, tapi percuma. Ia kalah oleh perasaannya, tepat saat ia mulai memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau dulu," kata Sasuke, tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah Naruto yang tampak begitu manis di matanya saat ini.

Naruto menggigiti bibirnya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Panas di tubuh Sasuke meningkat. Ia membuka _resluiting _jaketnya, berharap akan membantu, tapi sia-sia. Naruto semakin mendekat, kedua tangannya berada di saku celana _jeans­_-nya. "Jadi, Sasuke…kurasa…" ia mulai bicara, mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh semak-semak sekarang… Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

Grusak!

Naruto hilang dari pandangan, kecuali kakinya yang berayun di udara. Sasuke membelalak panik, dan ia menyadari kalau Naruto baru saja terpeleset, lalu jatuh ke semak-semak dengan sukses, terbenam di sana dalam posisi tak elit.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, panik. Ia membungkuk dan melihat ke dalam semak, mengecek kondisi Naruto.

Naruto nyengir lebar di dalam sana, membuat seluruh darah Sasuke berkumpul di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Bisa bantu aku berdiri?"

Sasuke mendengus dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menangkap tangan kanan Naruto yang terjulur. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menarik Naruto keluar, cowok pirang itu telah menariknya lebih dulu, membuat Sasuke ikut jatuh juga, tepat di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto…" kata Sasuke, setengah kaget setengah senang.

Naruto masih nyengir lebar. "Posisi begini lebih enak kan?"

Sasuke berdecak. Detak jantung Naruto yang liar terasa sangat jelas, karena dada mereka bersentuhan, seolah-olah itu memang jantung Sasuke yang berdetak. "Kau yakin? Sepertinya jantungmu bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya," sindir Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, membuat suhu tubuh Sasuke meningkat lagi. Ia tidak mencoba untuk mengatasinya kali ini. Ia sudah menerima 'kesalahan' dalam tubuhnya dengan pasrah.

"Apa Hinata-mu pernah membuatmu merasa _begini_?" tanya Sasuke iseng, menelusuri garis leher Naruto dengan ujung bibirnya, membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Siapa itu Hinata, Sasuke?" Naruto balas bertanya, memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di lehernya. Hinata benar-benar telah tersapu dari pikirannya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Naruto menggigiti bibirnya lagi, membuka matanya agar bisa memandang Sasuke lebih jelas, tangan kanannya masih saling menggenggam dengan tangan Sasuke. "Hm, jadi Sasuke-kun~," panggil Naruto, dengan nada imut-imut yang tak bisa ditolak Sasuke. "Tadi kau mau bilang apa padaku? Sebelum kita jatuh?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh kening Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas, menyingkirkan poni pirang di sana. Perlakuannya sontak membuat Naruto membalas senyum Sasuke dengan selayaknya, bukan cengiran ala kadarnya seperti tadi. "Naruto…" panggil Sasuke. "Aku baru menyadari kalau—"

"Ngapain kalian di situ?"

"Eh? Nara?" kata Naruto kaget ketika melihat ada cowok berambut nanas membungkuk di atas semak mereka. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan jengkel, mengutuk Shikamaru yang merusak suasana.

"_Mendokusei_…" keluh Shikamaru sambil menarik jaket Sasuke, membuatnya bangkit berdiri (Sasuke merasa kalau dia ingin menonjok Shikamaru saat itu juga), tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bertautan membuat Naruto ikut bangkit.

"Eh, trims, Nara…" kata Naruto canggung, membersihkan bagian belakang celananya dari tanah. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan memandang Shikamaru tak senang. Mananya dari Shikamaru yang bisa disebut jenius kalau datang di saat tidak pas?

"Kau menganggu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Makan siang sudah siap," tanggap Shikamaru sambil lalu, kembali berjalan masuk ke penginapan. Tentu saja ia menyadari tatapan membunuh Sasuke yang terarah padanya. Dan dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia tidak bodoh.

-

"Makan yang banyak, Naru…" kata Sasuke penuh kasih sayang, meletakkan berbagai macam makanan di piring Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau juga, Sasuke… jangan sampai kau sakit…" Naruto nyengir pada Sasuke sambil meletakkan sepiring penuh _onigiri_ di depan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kita makan sama-sama," katanya, mengusap pipi tan Naruto dengan punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Kiba (Shikamaru tidak masuk hitungan karena dia kelewat cuek), mereka berempat menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang tampak seperti pengantin baru itu dengan ekspresi tolol yang kompak. Sakura dan Ino ternganga lebar, sampai dagunya menyentuh meja makan, wajah mereka sudah sepucat mayat. Kiba membeku, sumpitnya terhenti beberapa senti di depan mulutnya, matanya menatap ngeri ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai suap-suapan, Hinata cuma terbelalak kaget, tapi tetap makan siang seperti biasa. Mereka semua terheran-heran, bahkan Shikamaru juga, dengan tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendadak mesra begini. Apalagi sebelumnya mereka menyaksikan secara langsung acara adu gulat Uchiha versus Namikaze di atas bus. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah adu jotos dengan orang lain? Yang pasti mesra-mesraan bukan salah satunya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyuapkan sepotong besar _sushi_ ke Naruto. Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan mulut penuh.

"Eh…anu…Naruto-kun, k-kau pakai gelang ke-kembaran dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" tanya Hinata, memecah keheningan di antara orang-orang selain Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kiba langsung menyemburkan makanannya begitu mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Masa? Sejak kapan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan romantisme mereka berdua, sama-sama menatap Hinata dengan salah satu alis dinaikkan. Sementara itu, di ujung meja, Sakura bertukar pandang bingung dengan Ino.

"Eh, yang benar? Lihat dong," sambung Ino, memahami tatapan Sakura yang terarah padanya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menggulung lengan jaket mereka, memperlihatkan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan mereka. Sasuke memakai gelang berbandul batu merah yang dipakaikan Sakura sebelum berangkat ke Hinamizawa, sementara Naruto memakai gelang berbandul batu putih yang dipungutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia semula berniat memberikan gelang itu ke Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama menekap mulut mereka dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Sekarang mereka berdua paham kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa semesra itu.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu, memandang Sakura dan Ino yang menatap gelang di tangan Sasuke dan Naruto seperti melihat hantu. Yang memakai gelang malah sudah kembali larut dalam romantisme penuh cinta.

"Gelang itu…" gagap Sakura.

"Sakura ini masalah besar," Ino tampaknya sudah bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Kita harus lepas gelang itu dari tangan mereka."

"Kau manis saat sedang makan, Naru…" puji Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Kiba nyaris muntah. Ia langsung cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino, memutuskan kalau memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bisa membuatnya cepat mati. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Kenapa dengan gelang itu?" Kiba masih tetap ngotot.

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Sakura balik bertanya, mengabaikan Kiba, menatap ngeri ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah bergenggaman tangan di atas meja, tak peduli semua mata terarah ke mereka. "Gelang itu nggak bisa dilepas, Ino."

Ino menggigiti bibirnya. "Tapi kalau nggak dilepas…"

"Woi! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pasangan homo itu!" seru Kiba frustasi karena dari tadi tidak dianggap.

Sakura menghela napas. "Jadi begini," ia meletakkan sumpitnya, kehilangan nafsu makan dan menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tampang hancur lebur. "Gelang yang dipakai mereka itu… itu bukan gelang biasa."

"Yep," sambung Ino. "Siapapun yang memakai gelang itu akan terikat dengan pemakai gelang pasangannya."

"Terikat? Maksudnya…" Kiba menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memandang satu sama lain dalam diam, penuh cinta…dan ia paham. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan ngeri.

"B-bagaimana kalian tahu tentang g-gelang itu?" tanya Hinata.

Sakuran dan Ino saling pandang dengan ekspreshi hancur lebur campur panik yang sama.

"Hehehe… sebenarnya kami mau pakai sendiri gelang pasangannya," Sakura menjelaskan. "Tapi malah hilang dan entah gimana bisa ada di Naruto."

"K-kalau begitu tinggal digunting saja kan…" kata Hinata, mengeluarkan gunting dari tas tangannya.

"JANGAN!!!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, langsung menyambar gunting Hinata dan mengamankannya.

"E-eh?" Hinata cengok.

"Aku masih mau pakai gelang pasangannya!" argumen Sakura.

"Aku nggak akan rela kalau gelang itu rusak sebelum aku mendapatkan Sasuke-kun!" seru Ino.

Sakura dan Ino menatap tajam satu sama lain setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan masing-masing.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pakai gelangnya, hah?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Dan siapa yang bilang kau boleh mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, hah?" balas Sakura.

"Aku lebih pantas buat Sasuke-kun daripada kau, Sakura-chan~," tanggap Ino dengan nada imut-imut, tapi tampang mengancam.

"Tidak salah tuh? Tentu saja Sasuke-kun lebih menyukaiku."

"Ha? Mana mungkin? Jidat lebar kayak gitu…"

"Siapa yang jidat lebar?!" Sakura naik pitam. "Gendut!"

"Aku nggak gendut!"

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang duluan mendapatkan gelang yang dipakai Naruto, maka dia yang akan jadi pemenangnya!" tantang Sakura.

"Oke!"

"Tahu nggak," potong Shikamaru santai, sambil menyesap tehnya dengan gaya seperti orang tua. "Orang yang kalian bicarakan sudah pergi sejak tadi, entah kemana."

"Hah?!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling ruang makan mencari Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah raib. "Kemana mereka?" tanya Sakura panik. Kiba, Hinata dan Shikamaru cuma angkat bahu. Sakura dan Ino langsung ngibrit keluar ruangan, mencari Naruto. Orang yang sedang kasmaran itu bisa pergi kemana saja, dan Hinamizawa tidak selebar daun kelor.

**_Tsuzuku_**

Kurang fluff!! DX kurang fluff! Kurang fluff! Kurang fluff! Kurang fluff! Kurang fluff! Ku-*dibekep Nae*

Hoh…sepertinya saia memang harus lebih banyak berlatih untuk membuat fluff….u.u

Hinamizawa itu nama desa yang jadi setting anime HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI. Coba deh tonton anime itu kalau pengen tahu kayak apa desanya….kekekekeke *phsyco smile*

Mind to review? ^^

P.S.:

Congratulation for The Gazette of their new released single 'Before I Decay' (07.10.09)

Happy wedding to me and Nae (08.10.09)

Happy birthday to Naruto (10.10.09)

Happy birthday to Nazuki Rin (11.10.09)

Happy birthday to Chiaki Megumi (13.10.09)

And happy birthday to Nadh! (15.10.09) ^^

Oktober memang bulan baik ya~…ufufufufufu…X3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, W Juliet © Emura**

**Thank's to Nae Rossi-chan**

***Beta-Ed by FBSN***

**_Chapter 5_**

"Kemana sih mereka berdua?" tanya Ino, ngos-ngosan. Ia dan Sakura sudah mengelilingi seluruh Higurashi, tapi mereka belum juga menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Padahal penampilan mereka cukup mencolok. Dua orang pemuda tampan yang sedang bermesraan. Seharusnya mudah ditemukan kan?

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah keluar dari Higurashi?" celetuk Sakura, memegangi sisi perutnya yang nyeri karena kebanyakan berlari.

Ino mengeluh. "Kita cari kemana dong?"

"Coba jalan-jalan keluar dulu saja deh…ayo," ajak Sakura, ia berlari ke pintu gerbang penginapan, Ino menyusulnya.

-

Sementara itu, di taman belakang Higurashi.

"Oke, kita buat ini jelas," kata Naruto, membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke yang berdiri lima meter di belakang Naruto juga melakukan hal sama, membelakangi cowok pirang itu. "Ini cuma gara-gara gelang kan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Mereka memang sengaja melakukan ini, berdiri jauh-jauhan dan saling membelakangi, untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi. Mereka tahu kalau mereka tetap berbicara sambil berhadapan, masalah takkan selesai karena efek gelang yang mereka pakai. Yang ada mereka malah akan saling melempar kata-kata romantis.

"Jadi," Naruto memulai. "Sakura memasangkan gelang laknat itu padamu, dan berniat memakai gelang laknat ini untuk dirinya sendiri," ia menarik gelang di tangan kanannya dengan kasar, berharap akan putus dan kekuatannya hilang, tapi sia-sia, "supaya kalian bisa jadian. Begitu?"

"Hn."

"Tapi," Naruto bicara lagi. "Gelang ini malah kutemukan dan sekarang kupakai. Benar?"

"Hn."

"Dan sebenarnya perasaan berbunga-bunga yang kudapat ketika dekat denganmu itu, hanya dikarenakan gelang ini kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi aku nggak benar-benar menyukaimu kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau juga begitu kan? Nggak benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Hn."

"Kau nggak punya kata lain ya?!" seru Naruto emosi, kesal karena ditanggapi dengan dua huruf yang sama berturut-turut.

"Hn."

"Howargh!" geram Naruto sebal, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia ingin masalah percintaan tak murni ini selesai, dan masalahnya tak mungkin selesai kalau ia emosi. "Kau ada ide buat menyelesaikan ini?"

"Seperti kata Hinata, gunting saja gelangnya."

"Jangan!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah, membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung Sasuke. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari kalau itu perbuatan keliru karena dia nyaris menghambur memeluk cowok emo itu dari belakang, Naruto langsung cepat-cepat berbalik lagi, memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Gelang yang dipakai mereka berdua memang efeknya luar biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, untungnya dia tidak menyadari Naruto baru saja berpikir hendak memeluknya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jaketnya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin menggunakan gelang itu untuk Hinata?" Sasuke asal tebak.

"E-eh…i-itu kau tahu…" gumam Naruto salah tingkah.

Sasuke mendengus. Baginya, sangat mudah untuk membaca jalan pikiran cowok pirang itu. "Tapi kau tahu gelang ini nggak bisa dilepas. Kau mau jadian denganku seumur hidup memangnya?"

"Nggak!" tolak Naruto cepat. "Pokoknya kita harus melepas gelang ini secepat mungkin, tanpa merusaknya tapi. Aku nggak mau masih jadian denganmu Senin nanti!" kata Naruto histeris.

"Memangnya kau punya ide yang lebih baik selain mengguntingnya?"

Naruto berpikir keras selama dua detik, dan menjawab, "Nggak."

"Cih, Dobe," ejek Sasuke. Naruto memang lemah dalam hal penggunaan kemampuan otak, kecuali untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan drama.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan marah, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dalam lima langkah panjang, dan langsung mencengkram kerah jaket pemuda itu, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Kau—!" kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika mata Sasuke terarah lurus padanya, tergantikan oleh desahan, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan cara yang sama, ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari jaketnya dan menggenggamnya di depan wajahnya. Sasuke merapatkan dirinya pada Naruto, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik tangan Naruto ke dadanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Naruto memburu, tapi dia memejamkan kedua mata birunya, dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menunggu. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang, hanya tinggal dua senti lagi…

Duak!

Sasuke membelalak, membiarkan tangan Naruto lepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting baginya saat ini daripada hanya sekadar ciuman dengan Naruto. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya ke selangkangannya dan terbungkuk sambil meringis menahan sakit. Naruto baru saja menendang 'masa depan'-nya.

"Naruto…kau…" gagap Sasuke, sakit yang dideritanya sangat luar biasa, ia nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Hehe…_sorry_, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. "Tapi kayaknya kita harus bisa mengendalikan diri sampai gelang ini dilepas. Aku nggak mau terjadi hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, masih memegangi selangkangannya dengan tampang menderita.

"Sini," kata Naruto, meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke dan mengalungkannya di lehernya, memapah Sasuke yang berjalan terpincang-pincang kembali ke penginapan.

"Bersyukurlah aku masih memakai gelang ini, Dobe," kata Sasuke, mengernyit kesakitan di tiap langkahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai memanggil 'Dobe' lagi, mencoba menetralisir perasaannya, dan itu lumayan membantu. "Karena kalau tidak, aku takkan segan membunuhmu detik ini juga."

"Hehe…"

"Kalian dicari Sakura dan Ino," kata Shikamaru yang mucul tiba-tiba di ambang pintu, berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu geser dengan tampang malasnya yang biasa. "Mereka mau mengambil gelang mereka darimu, Namikaze."

"Kok cuma aku?" tanya Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya begitu berpapasan dengan Shikamaru.

"Mereka kan masih ingin jadian dengan Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku dalam masalah," gumamnya.

-

"Mereka…nggak ada…dimanapun…" engah Ino, mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sakura dan Ino sudah berjam-jam mencari di Hinamizawa, tapi tetap saja Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ketemu. Mereka juga bertanya pada orang-orang, tapi tidak ada yang melihat orang yang mereka cari.

"Sebentar lagi gelap…" keluh Sakura, berjongkok di tepi jalan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. "Apa kita balik ke Higurashi saja ya? Siapa tahu mereka sudah ada di sana…"

Ino mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sakura kembali ke penginapan.

-

"Kalian lihat Naruto?" todong Sakura pada Kiba yang sedang duduk berdua Hinata di beranda. Sakura dan Ino baru saja kembali ke penginapan beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi semangat mencari mereka belum juga pupus.

"Engg—Woi! Naruto! Kau dicari Sakura nih!" seru Kiba mendadak. Dia tadinya akan menjawab 'enggak', tapi kemudian dilihatnya sosok berambut pirang itu tengah berjalan santai di taman bersama Sasuke.

Teriakan itu membuat Naruto menoleh sambil menatap Kiba dengan galaknya. "Nga—" Naruto hendak membalas teriakan Kiba padanya, tapi tidak jadi ketika mata birunya melihat Sakura dan Ino berdiri di samping Kiba. Tatapan galak Naruto berubah menjadi ekspresi horor. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, dan lari pontang-ponting menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sakura dan Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba, dan mereka langsung menangkap sosok Sasuke dan Naruto di kejauhan, lari berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. "Itu mereka!" seru Ino lega campur semangat. "Ayo!" ajaknya pada Sakura, bergegas berlari menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ngapain sih pakai acara kabur segala, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit terengah mengikuti kecepatan lari Naruto.

"Aku nggak mau gelang ini diambil mereka!" seru Naruto panik, menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah Sakura dan Ino masih mengikuti. Ternyata masih. Cewek memang lemah, tapi kalau untuk urusan cinta, mereka bisa mendapat suplai kekuatan yang tak terduga. "Cepat larinya, Teme!"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Dobe. Yang mereka incar kan kau. Aku sih aman-aman saja," kata Sasuke tak tahu diri.

Naruto menyipit memandang Sasuke. "Aku nggak akan melepasmu."

"Kau—apa?" tanya Sasuke seketika, menatap Naruto yang masih menggandengnya.

"Aku nggak akan melepasmu, Teme! Kau tuli ya?!" ulang Naruto, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke agar cowok emo itu tidak berontak, menatap Sasuke tajam-tajam dengan lagak mengancam.

Sasuke tertegun, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Konotasimu ambigu, Dobe," gumam Sasuke.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto, menatap Sasuke yang salah tingkah dengan ekspresi tak paham. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke dan… "Maksudku nggak begitu!" seru Naruto panik dengan wajah memanas, buru-buru memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke agar cowok _stoic_ itu tidak menyadari sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, membuat darah Naruto bergolak, tapi ia tahu itu hanya efek gelang. "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Aku capek lari-lari," kata Sasuke. "Lagian mereka sudah jauh kok."

"Yang benar?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang, memastikan. Sakura dan Ino sudah tidak tampak di manapun, jadi Naruto berhenti berlari. Ia terengah pelan dan mengusap keringat di keningnya. "Cewek-cewek itu menakutkan…" komentarnya, masih mengawasi keadaan sekeliling dengan waspada, takut Sakura dan Ino muncul tiba-tiba dan mengambil gelangnya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

"Ha?" tanggap Naruto tidak fokus, masih celingak-celinguk.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang ke bawah, ternyata benar, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Ia langsung melepasnya dengan tiba-tiba seakan tangan Sasuke dialiri listrik. "Jauh-jauh sana!" kata Naruto, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah. "Jangan dekat-dekat sampai aku bisa melepas gelang di tanganmu!"

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto yang berdiri di depannya, sosoknya tampak sangat kontras dengan latar belakang langit senja di belakangnya. Darah Sasuke berdesir, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa melepas gelang ini kalau kau menyuruhku jauh-jauh darimu?"

Naruto berhenti mengibas, menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tolol. "Ah, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Naruto. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dengan patuh. Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan berkutat dengan gelang yang melingkar di situ.

"Ih…susah amat sih…" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke maju selangkah.

"Terbuat dari apa sih gelang laknat ini?" Naruto masih terus bergumam.

Sasuke mendekat lagi.

"Padahal sepertinya mudah dilepas…" gerutu Naruto, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Naruto yang lebih pendek beberapa senti.

"Teme! Bant—" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung membatu begitu menyadari mata onyx Sasuke sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. "Howargh!" seru Naruto panik, mendorong dada Sasuke, membuat cowok emo itu jatuh terduduk di rumput. "Apa-apaan kau, Teme?!"

Sasuke meringis kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini gara-gara Naruto. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, bodoh…" Sasuke bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Kau itu nggak bisa mengendalikan diri apa?" tuntut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Mana kutahu…" gerutu Sasuke sebal. "Pengaruh gelang ini terlalu besar buatku…"

Naruto mencibir. "Aku saja masih bisa mengendalikan diri… dasar lemah…"

Sasuke membelalak emosi.

"Bukan salah Sasuke," potong Shikamaru yang mucul tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terlonjak kaget. Akhir-akhir ini cowok pemalas itu sering sekali mengagetkan orang. "Pemakai gelang merah memang dibuat untuk menjadi lebih agresif untuk mendekati pemakai gelang putih. Jadi pengaruhnya lebih besar."

"Oh…" kata Naruto, mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menguap lebar dan membalikan tubuhnya sambil berjalan menjauh. "Seorang nenek di desa memberitahuku tentang gelang itu. Rupanya gelang itu berasal dari desa ini," ia berhenti sejenak, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura dan Ino sudah datang."

"Itu mereka! Itu mereka!" teriakan Ino dan Sakura langsung terdengar begitu Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sosok dua cewek itu juga langsung mucul, berlari-lari dari kejauhan.

Kali ini Sasuke yang menarik Naruto untuk ikut lari bersamanya, menyadari ada bahaya mengancamnya. Tadi memang dia tidak berpikir ke arah situ, tapi kalau Sakura dan Ino berhasil mendapatkan gelang di tangan Naruto, itu hanya berarti satu hal baginya. Ia harus pacaran dengan salah seorang di antara cewek-cewek ganas itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Mendingan juga jadian dengan Naruto. "Aku nggak akan menyerahkanmu ke mereka, Dobe. Kau aman bersamaku," kata Sasuke tanpa sadar, masih menarik Naruto, mempercepat larinya.

"Eh?" celetuk Naruto, kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tapi tak bisa membalas. Jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang lebih dulu, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata balasan untuk itu.

-

"Mereka nggak ada capek-capeknya ya…" kata Naruto lemas. Ia sudah duduk dengan kaki terjulur di rerumputan di balik semak. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang sembunyi dari kejaran Ino dan Sakura yang masih belum menyerah.

Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia tak kalah capeknya dengan Naruto. "Kita harus sembunyi… aku nggak mau lari-lari begini terus sepanjang malam…"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Kita melewatkan makan malam karena mereka, Teme. Aku lapar."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto, berpikir keras. "Begini saja," katanya beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau sembunyi di kamar, mereka nggak akan berpikir untuk mencari ke sana. Biasanya Shikamaru sudah tidur jam segini, jadi mereka nggak mungkin berani masuk. Aku akan carikan ramen instan buatmu sementara kau menunggu di sana. Paham?" kata Sasuke, membeberkan idenya.

Naruto mengerjap. "Wow, kau baik banget, Teme…"

"I-itu efek gelang," tanggap Sasuke cepat, buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Jelas sekali dia bohong, ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, setidaknya untuk saat ini, selama dia tidak bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. "Mana mungkin aku mau mengurusimu kalau bukan karena itu."

Naruto mendengus. "Seandainya kau pakai gelang itu tiap hari. Aku pasti akan lebih menyukaimu karena kau nggak terlalu menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Dobe. Kita masih dalam pengaruh gelang."

Naruto terkikik geli. "Kau benar…"

"Kau lihat mereka, Ino?" terdengar suara Sakura di kejauhan.

"Kita harus bergegas, Dobe," kata Sasuke, mengendap di kegelapan malam ala ninja, menuju ke kamar mereka di sisi lain bangunan.

-

Dalam beberapa menit, Sasuke sudah menggeser pintu yang mengakses ke kamar mereka. Tebakannya benar. Shikamaru sudah melingkar dalam _futon_. Kiba tidak kelihatan, sepertinya dia masih menikmati pemandangan malam bersama Hinata. Sasuke melirik Naruto, ingin tahu apa cowok itu akan menggerutu sebal bahwa Kiba merebut kesempatannya lagi, tapi ternyata Naruto hanya berdiri diam di belakang Sasuke, menunggu di suruh masuk.

"Masuk dulu, jangan berisik," kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, dan menyelinap masuk, langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Shikamaru yang tidur dengan pulasnya. "Aku kembali beberapa menit lagi," kata Sasuke sebelum menggeser pintunya menutup dan hilang dari pandangan.

Naruto menunggu, sambil mengamati wajah tidur Shikamaru.

"Hoahm…" kuapnya. Bahkan hanya mengamati wajah tidur Shikamaru sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Untung saja Sasuke masuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ramen-mu, Dobe," kata Sasuke, mengulurkan ramen instan yang masih mengepul pada Naruto. Cowok pirang itu menyambutnya dengan sumringah. Ia belum pernah makan ramen sebelumnya, ayahnya selalu melarang makanan tak sehat seperti itu. Ia menyeruput ramennya dengan penuh semangat. "Kwau nggwak mawkan, Twemew?"

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sisi lain Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum geli mendengar logat Naruto yang aneh karena memaksa bicara dengan mulut penuh. Naruto berhenti mengunyah ketika melihat senyum Sasuke, terpana.

"Nggak perlu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto menelan ramen-nya dengan susah payah, mengucapkan, _ini pengaruh gelang, ini pengaruh gelang, ini pengaruh gelang, _berulang kali dalam otaknya seperti mantra. "Aku tidur dulu, Dobe," kata Sasuke lagi, menyingkap selimut yang didudukinya. "Aku tidur di sebelah sini, Shikamaru yang jadi batas. Kuharap gelang ini tidak berpengaruh ketika kita sedang tidur."

Naruto menyelesaikan suapan terakhir ramen-nya. "Oke," ia menyetujui ide Sasuke untuk tidur dengan dibatasi Shikamaru. "_Oyasumi_, Teme," kata Naruto. Ia menjilat sisa ramen di bibirnya dan memutuskan mulai detik ini ramen akan menjadi makanan favoritnya.

-

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Jam kuno di dinding menunjukkan tengah malam. Cowok jenius itu menggeliat pelan dan mendudukkan diri, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidur mengapitnya. Gelang sumber masalah bagi mereka berdua melingkar di tangan kanan mereka, terlihat jelas. Shikamaru bangkit berdiri, dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci bufet di kamar itu. Dengkur Kiba memenuhi ruangan, menyamarkan gerak-gerik Shikamaru.

Ia mengeluarkan gunting Hinata yang siang tadi diamankan Sakura dan Ino dari dalam bufet itu. "_Mendokusei_…" keluhnya pelan. Ia kembali berjalan ke _futon_, membungkuk di atas Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kres.

Perlahan, kedua gelang itu terjatuh dari tangan mereka berdua. Shikamaru memungut sampah itu dan mengantonginya.

-

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya. Panggilan alam. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kamarnya sudah gelap. Shikamaru masih tidur lelap dan pastinya sulit dibangunkan. Padahal ia benar-benar butuh Shikamaru sekarang… Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika terdengar suara tonggeret dari luar. Suara itu selalu membuatnya takut. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru lagi, berharap cowok itu akan bangun dengan sendirinya, tapi harapannya sia-sia. Masa juga dia harus membangunkan Kiba? Bisa-bisa dia diejek seumur hidup karena penakut.

Naruto menghela napas pelan dan akhirnya menyenggol badan Sasuke perlahan. "Teme…" panggilnya lirih. Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit.

"Hn?"

"Temani aku ke kamar mandi…" bisik Naruto penuh tekanan, menyuruh Sasuke bergegas bangun.

Sasuke menyibakkan selimutnya sambil menggerutu, tapi toh mengikuti Naruto keluar, ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di Higurashi yang letaknya terpisah dari bangunan utama itu memang terpencil dan agak menyeramkan letaknya. Ditambah dengan suasana pedesaan dan suara tonggeret. Semakin menambah kesan horor.

"Tunggu diluar, Teme!" kata Naruto, bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya sekarang karena terpaan angin malam yang sangat dingin berjalan pelan ke arah beranda terdekat dan duduk di sana. Sama sekali tidak memenuhi keinginan Naruto untuk menungguinya di luar. Lagipula Naruto tidak mengatakannya untuk menunggunya dimana secara spesifik. Di luar baginya itu ya di luar kamar mandi. Padahal jarak dari kamar mandi ke beranda sekitar sepuluh meter.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian.

"Teme!" Naruto menandak-nandak ke arahnya. "Aku bilang kan tunggu di luar! Kenapa malah duduk-duduk gembira di sini?!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Dobe. Kau mau membangunkan seisi penginapan?" tanggap Sasuke tanpa dosa, belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto mencibir dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kau lihat apa sih?" tanyanya, masih ketus.

"Langit," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan matanya melebar sempurna. "Wow…" celetuknya, mengagumi bulan purnama yang bertengger indah di atas sana, dikelilingi berbagai macam rasi bintang.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat reaksi kekanakkan Naruto. "Yang di sana itu Orion," kata Sasuke, menunjuk salah satu rasi bintang. Ketika ia menurunkan tangannya lagi, tanpa sengaja tangannya mendarat di atas tangan Naruto, membuat mereka berdua saling menoleh ke satu sama lain dengan cepat.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sesuatu yang sangat dihindari Sasuke seharian ini karena dapat memacu efek gelang. Benar saja, begitu mata biru Naruto bertatapan dengannya, darah Sasuke berdesir, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang bisa didengarnya hanya suara detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang, mengaburkan suara tonggeret yang masih bersahutan.

Mereka masih saling pandang, tak ada yang mau mengalihkan tatapannya lebih dulu. Tanpa sadar, bahu mereka sudah bersentuhan sekarang. Entah siapa yang beringsut mendekat lebih dulu. Dan di bawah, tangan Sasuke masih berada di atas tangan Naruto, sama sekali tidak terbersit keinginan untuk menyingkirkannya.

Aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto menggelitik hidung Sasuke, membuatnya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Jarak mereka sudah terlampau dekat.

"Boleh…?" gumam Sasuke pelan, ragu-ragu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena membuatnya tak bisa melihat rangkuman langit yang sangat disukainya itu lagi. Tapi kekecewaannya terbalas karena detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, merasakan kelembutan samar dari bibir Naruto, kelembutan yang masih diingatnya ketika dia mencium Naruto untuk pertama kalinya beberapa hari lalu.

Tapi kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda, lebih lembut, dan lebih memabukkan. Tanpa terasa, Sasuke sudah larut dalam ciuman itu. Tangan kanannya sudah melingkari pinggang Naruto, membuatnya lebih merapat ke tubuhnya.

Naruto pun terbawa suasana. Tangan kirinya yang bebas merayap ke leher pucat Sasuke, menekannya dengan lembut, tidak membiarkan Sasuke menjauh.

Tapi seperti mulainya, ciuman itu berakhir sama cepatnya. Mereka berdua sedikit terengah karena kehabisan napas. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, merasa jengah.

Tak ada yang bicara maupun bergerak di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Naruto buka mulut, "Barusan itu tadi pasti gara-gara ge…" tapi kata-katanya lenyap di tengah jalan, ketika ia membebaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, "…lang."

Mereka berdua tertegun. Tak ada gelang di tangan kanan Naruto. Sasuke memeriksa tangannnya juga, dan sama seperti Naruto tak ada apapun di sana. Polos seperti sediakala.

Di kejauhan, Shikamaru menguap pelan dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

**_Tsuzuku_**

Hehehehe…nyomot lagi punya Aria-senpai…X3 *digibeng*

Sepertinya kurang fluff ya? Hm… saia memang harus banyak belajar lagi…u.u

Mind to review? ^^

P.S : mungkin apdet chap2 berikutnya bakal lumayan lama. Saia dan Nae sudah terlibat dengan berbagai macam PR dan ulangan yang datang tiada henti. Jadi bagi yang menunggu fic ini (pede banget saia, kayak ada yang nungguin aja), saia dan Nae mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. *bows*

SAIA KANGEN BIKIN ANGST!!!! DX *dilempar bata*


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, W Juliet © Emura**

**Thank's to Nae Rossi-koi**** X3**

***Beta-Ed by FBSN***

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang fluff...*bows* I LOVE SHIKAMARU TOO! XDDD

**_Chapter 6_**

Esok paginya.

"Naruto!!! Kemarikan gelangmu!" seru Sakura dan Ino, menghadang Naruto dalam perjalanannya menuju ke meja makan. Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat Sakura dan Ino menahan teriakan _fan girl_ mereka. _Cowok ini keren banget!!!_ Teriak mereka histeris di dalam hati. Mungkin kalau Naruto satu sekolah dengan mereka, mereka akan mengejar-ejar cowok pirang itu juga. Untungnya, mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Gelang?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia sudah seperti itu sepagian ini, linglung. Mungkin akibat kurang tidur semalam, tapi kita sama-sama tahu apa yang membuat Namikaze Naruto itu linglung.

Ino menyambar pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto. "Gelang yang ada di—eh?" Ino membelalak ketika menyadari kalau tangan kanan Naruto polos, tanpa aksesoris apapun. "Mana gelangnya, Naruto?" tuntutnya.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ino. "Entahlah, hilang semalam," jawab Naruto. Pikirannya melayang ke insiden semalam, kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya menenggelamkan diri ke bak mandi pagi ini.

Sakura dan Ino membelalak dengan ekspresi horor yang identik. "Trus, gelang yang dipakai Sasuke gimana?" tanya Sakura lebih lanjut, panik.

Naruto membuka mulut hendak menjawab, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba dari salah satu ruangan di kanan koridor, dan sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto, sejauh sepuluh meter. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Naruto membeku, kehilangan kata-kata. Ia buru-buru menunduk dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Nggak tahu," jawabnya singkat pada Sakura dan Ino. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi lagi. Dah." Dan langsung berjalan cepat, pergi dari situ.

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang bingung, tak mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikap aneh. Sementara dari jauh, Sasuke mengamati punggung Naruto, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi juga, menghindari Sakura dan Ino yang masih termenung di koridor.

-

"Kau nggak sarapan, Namikaze?"

Naruto yang sedang duduk di tepi danau Hinamizawa dan melempari batu ke permukaan airnya mendongak. Seperti dugaannya, Shikamaru sudah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tampang malasnya yang biasa.

"Nggak minat, Nara," jawab Naruto, kembali melempar sekeping batu dengan arah horizontal yang membuat batunya memantul tiga kali di permukaan air sebelum tenggelam. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak terfokus hari ini, seolah ada selubung tipis berbentuk Uchiha Sasuke yang melingkupinya dari dunia luar. Itu menakutkan bagi Naruto.

"Karena Sasuke?" tebak Shikamaru dengan tepat.

Naruto mendongak lagi, terkejut kali ini. _Bagaimana dia…_ "Eh?"

Shikamaru berjongkok di sebelah Naruto, mengambil sekeping batu di depannya dan ikut melempar. Batu itu memantul lima kali sebelum tenggelam. "Kenapa aku bisa tahu, itu kan yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shikamaru, memastikan. Kebisuan Naruto diartikan Shikamaru sebagai 'ya'. "Aku menggunting gelang yang kalian pakai saat kalian tidur."

Naruto membelalak. "Yang benar?"

Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan potongan gelangnya. Naruto mengambil sisa-sisa gelang itu, mengamatinya dengan ekspresi heran. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengguntingnya, Nara? Itu kan bukan urusanmu?"

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri lagi. "Sarapannya masih ada kalau kau masih mau makan. Dan Sasuke sudah nggak ada di meja makan juga." Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh.

Naruto tertegun selama beberapa saat, hanya memandangi punggung Shikamaru. "Nara!" panggilnya cepat.

Shikamaru menoleh.

"Trims!" seru Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai singkat. "Aku juga bisa merahasiakan apa yang kulihat semalam."

Naruto mengernyit. "Memangnya kau lihat apa?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tampang malasnya yang tak pernah berubah, tapi tidak menjawab, kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Naruto yang penasaran bangkit berdiri dan berlari menyusul Shikamaru.

"Kau lihat apa sih?" tanyanya lagi setelah menjejeri Shikamaru.

"Kau yakin ingin aku mengungkitnya?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya. Naruto mengangguk, saking penasarannya. Shikamaru menghela napas dan mengeluh. "Dia tuh," jawab cowok berkuncir itu tak jelas, mengedikkan kepalanya ke depan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru dan terbelalak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya.

Shikamaru menepuk punggung Naruto pelan, dan melangkah pergi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun lagi, meninggalkan Naruto membeku di tengah jalan. "A-aa, Nara, tunggu aku…!" seru Naruto panik, hendak menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Tapi Sasuke mengantisipasinya. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mencekal tangannya sebelum Naruto sempat beranjak pergi. "Dobe, tunggu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto membelalak ngeri dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke, seakan Sasuke itu hantu ular pembelit yang akan membelitnya sampai mati kalau ia tetap berdiri di situ. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto, lebih ketus daripada seharusnya.

Menyadari nada bicara Naruto yang kentara sekali tidak senang, Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya, kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Maaf," katanya cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa emosinya bisa berubah drastis begini, dari emo, ke _sangat _emo. Padahal yang dia hadapi cuma Naruto. Dan yang ingin dia katakan cuma permintaan maaf karena telah menciumnya semalam. Seharusnya Sasuke tinggal melupakannya saja, sama seperti ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto waktu latihan drama beberapa hari lalu. Tapi ia tahu ciuman semalam sama sekali tidak sama dengan ciuman waktu latihan drama.

"Eh?" Naruto terperangah, mengerjap kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dengan _nada yang benar-benar tulus_, beda jauh dengan kata maaf yang pernah didengarnya sekali waktu ia memfitnah Sasuke di depan semua anggota klub drama beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hinata-chan! Aku menyukaimu! Maukah jadi pacarku?"

Suara yang terdengar jelas sampai ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke danau, tempat Kiba sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata dengan wajah sama-sama merah padam. Jelas sekali kalau Kiba baru saja menyatakan perasaannya ke Hinata. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, waspada kalau-kalau cowok pirang itu akan langsung menerjang Kiba dan menenggelamkannya ke danau.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Naruto memang memandang Kiba dan Hinata, tapi tatapannya kosong. "Kau mau ngomong apa? Akan aku dengarkan," katanya datar.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, kenapa bahkan Naruto mengabaikan Kiba yang jelas-jelas sedang mengajak kecengannya pacaran? Sepertinya insiden semalam benar-benar mengacaukan otaknya. Tapi ia langsung berkata cepat, kesempatannya cuma sekali ini, "Maaf karena telah menciummu semalam. Dan jangan menghindariku begitu. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu. Karena jelas aku memang tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padamu. Anggap saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Lupakan itu."

"Oke," jawab Naruto cepat, menoleh ke Sasuke dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa.

Sasuke terheran-heran. Anak ini memang pintar akting, atau memang perubahan emosinya drastis?

"Aku akan lupakan itu, jangan khawatir," kata Naruto lagi, masih nyengir lebar. Benar-benar kembali ke Naruto yang biasa, sebelum terkena pengaruh gelang.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi penuh selidik. "Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu begitu," tanggap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kalau ingin menonjok sesuatu, tonjok saja."

Cengiran Naruto sedikit memudar, tapi sikap sok inosennya masih tersisa. "Memangnya kenapa aku ingin menonjok sesuatu?"

"Yey! Benarkah, Hinata-chan? Hore!" terdengar teriakan kemenangan Kiba dari kejauhan. Sasuke mengerling melalui sudut matanya dan melihat Kiba sudah memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Ia kembali memandang Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dari posisi Naruto, adegan mesra itu pasti sudah terlihat jelas karena ia memang menghadap ke situ. "Jangan bohong," kata Sasuke lagi.

Cengiran Naruto lenyap sepenuhnya. "Boleh pinjam punggungmu?" tanya Naruto, menunduk menatap jalan di bawahnya.

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku kalah dari pecinta anjing itu," kata Naruto lirih.

"Kenapa juga kau nggak menonjoknya sebelum Hinata memberikan jawaban?"

Naruto meninju punggung Sasuke pelan. "Itu nggak sportif namanya. Sebagai seorang cowok, aku nggak menganut pemikiran dangkal kayak gitu. Toh kalau memang Hinata benar suka Kiba, mau gimana lagi?"

Sasuke yang seumur-umur belum pernah naksir cewek hanya terdiam mendengar jalan pikiran Naruto. Yang dia tahu, selama ini kalau ada cowok naksir cewek dan ceweknya itu direbut cowok lain, pasti si cowok akan menghajar saingannya habis-habisan. Suigetsu contohnya. Waktu kelas satu dia menghabisi Juugo hanya karena Juugo memegang tangan Karin, cewek yang ditaksir Suigetsu. Padahal Karin bukan pacarnya.

"Ah, sudahlah…" kata Naruto lagi, bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari punggung Sasuke. "Kan masih banyak cewek yang lebih baik dari Hinata…" Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke ke arah penginapan. "Patah hari membuatku lapar…"

Sasuke menggeleng geli melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan menyusul cowok itu ke penginapan.

-

Senin pagi.

"Pagi, Naruto…" sapa Kiba semangat di Senin pagi yang cerah. Akhir pekan sudah usai, sekarang saatnya kembali ke masa-masa sekolah yang monoton, dan untuk Naruto, menjadi cewek lagi seutuhnya.

Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelas berhenti ketika Kiba menyapanya. _Cewek _pirang itu menoleh ke arah Kiba, yang sedang duduk berdua Hinata di kursi paling depan, kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Saraf di pelipis Naruto menengang, tapi ia tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Pagi, Inuzuka. Kau jadian dengan Hinata-chan ya?" kata Naruto, menekan amarahnya sampai ke batas minimum.

Kiba nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. "Sepupumu pasti cerita padamu ya? Hehe…"

Naruto memperlebar senyumnya, yang lama kelamaan makin mirip seringai. "Selamat ya kalau begitu," katanya, agak ketus kali ini. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang merah padam karena Kiba sama sekali tidak melepas tangannya. "Selamat ya, Hinata-chan…" katanya lagi, mencoba lebih ramah. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, berjalan ke tempat duduknya di samping Sasuke.

"Hahh…" Naruto menghela napas panjang ketika ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya memandang keluar jendela menoleh ke sebelahnya. Naruto sudah tertelungkup di atas meja, rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah hari ini.

"Menyebalkan," keluh Naruto sebelum Sasuke belum sempat mengatakan apapun. Ia menegakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi masam.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Yang sudah terjadi ya sudah, nggak ada gunanya kau menyesal sekarang."

Naruto mencibir, menghiraukan Sasuke. "Kenapa sih Hinata mau dengan cowok pecinta anjing itu? Aku kan jauh lebih baik dari dia. Masa depan Hinata bakal suram nih."

Otot di pelipis Sasuke berkedut, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok Naruto karena berani mengabaikannya. Naruto menghela napas lagi, dan kembali tertelungkup di atas mejanya. "Hinata-chan…" panggil Naruto lirih dengan nada hancur lebur.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, memutuskan untuk membaca saja dan membiarkan Naruto patah hati sendirian.

"Kau ini, teman lagi susah juga malah dicuekin. Dasar, Teme," kata Naruto, menghadapkan wajahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja ke arah Sasuke.

_Memangnya siapa yang nyuekin duluan, hah?_ Otot di pelipis Sasuke menegang lagi. "Siapa yang temanmu, heh? Aku nggak merasa aku temanmu," tanggap Sasuke asal, belum beralih dari bukunya.

Naruto menegakkan diri dengan kesal. "Uchiha sialan," umpatnya.

"Cewek nggak seharusnya ngomong gitu," kata Sasuke, membalik halaman bukunya dengan tenang. "Dan kayaknya akhir pekan lalu, waktu kau bersandar di punggungku, kau bilang masih banyak cewek yang lebih baik dari Hinata. Kenapa nggak kau pacarin Sakura atau Ino saja sekalian?"

Naruto mendelik emosi, sebal akan ketajaman mulut seorang Uchiha yang hanya ditujukan padanya itu. "Mereka berdua itu kan jelas-jelas penggemarmu. Aku nggak mau macarin cewek yang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Nggak sudi."

"Kalau begitu kau bakal nggak punya pacar sampai lulus."

Naruto menggeram jengkel. Tapi ia mengakui kalau kata-kata Sasuke benar. Hampir semua cewek di sekolah ini naksir Sasuke. Hanya beberapa yang tidak dan yang termasuk tipe Naruto cuma Hinata. Tenten? Bisa-bisa digibas Neji. Temari-senpai? Dia nggak suka cewek galak, lebih tua lagi. Hanya Hinata yang pas. Tapi itu pun sudah diambil Kiba.

"Lagian kenapa sih kau ngebet banget punya pacar? Bukannya malah," Sasuke menurunkan suaranya sampai ke volume terendah, "menganggu penyamaranmu?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sisir dari dalam tasnya dan cermin, mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jengkel. Sasuke melirik pemandangan itu sekilas, merasa kalau Naruto benar-benar total dalam hal penyamaran ini. Dia pasti benci sekali pada ayahnya sampai rela menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai cowok tulen dan bertingkah laku seperti cewek.

"Harusnya masa SMA kan jadi masa paling indah. Tapi aku malah menderita. Penyamaranku membuatku nggak bisa punya pacar. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku jadi pengen banget punya pacar yang bisa diajak curhat. Pacar yang bisa diajak _sharing_ dan memperdalam karakterisasi kecewekan-ku. Pacar yang menerimaku apa adanya, yang mau mendukungku…" ekspresi Naruto berubah total kali ini, dari uring-uringan menjadi berbinar-binar, membuat Sasuke muak. "Pacar yang ada kapanpun saat aku butuh…pendamping hidupku… belahan jiwaku…"

"Cukup," potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto mulai melantur kemana-mana. "Aku paham."

Naruto nyengir senang dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyisirnya. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Ia memasang bando berwarna oranye pucat di kepalanya yang tampak sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. "Eh, Teme, aku boleh duduk di dekat jendela ya…" pintanya sok imut dengan suara ceweknya.

Sasuke merinding. "Hn," jawabnya cepat, takut kalau ia menolaknya Naruto akan berbuat macam-macam lagi seperti tempo hari. Entah menangis tiba-tibalah, atau malah memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara norak. Naruto benar-benar mendalami perannya itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya sementara Naruto menggeser posisinya agar Sasuke bisa duduk di tempatnya semula. Naruto memandang keluat jendela sambil bersenandung riang.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. _Dia amat sangat cowok kalau tanpa penyamaran. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bertingkah lebih manis dari cewek manapun? Kiamat sudah dekat nih…_

"Eh, Teme," panggil Naruto, menoleh memandang Sasuke. "Nih," Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sepasang potongan gelang yang mereka kenakan di Hinamizawa.

Sasuke mengambil potongan gelang itu dari tangan Naruto. "Ini kan…"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Yep. Shikamaru yang mengguntingnya waktu kita tidur," Naruto menoleh memandang Shikamaru yang tidur di depannya dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih yang membuat Sasuke merasakan sengatan kecil di dasar perutnya. "Dia baik ya…" sambung Naruto.

Sasuke melemparkan kembali gelang itu meja Naruto. "Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" Sengatan kecil itu lenyap sama cepatnya dengan munculnya.

Naruto mencibir ke arah Sasuke, mengambil potongan gelangnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Bukan urusanmu kalau aku masih menyimpannya kan? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Naruto, kembali menekuni bukunya. Bertengkar dengan Naruto pagi ini bukan ide bagus menurutnya. Bisa merusak _mood_-nya sepanjang hari, dan dia tidak ingin masih sebal pada Naruto saat latihan drama sore nanti.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura sambil menggebrak meja pelan. Ia dan Ino sudah berdiri di sisi meja Naruto, membelakangi Sasuke.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandang dari bukunya, memutuskan untuk menonton apa yang akan terjadi di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya bakal lucu.

"Kenapa sepupumu bisa ikut kami ke Hinamizawa akhir pekan lalu?" tanya Sakura sinis, langsung pada intinya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sampai sepupumu bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke-kun? Kau sengaja mengirimnya untuk memata-matai Sasuke ya? Jawab!" Sakura menggebrak meja lagi.

Senyum manis Naruto langsung lenyap, digantikan oleh tampang serius. Feminisme-nya lenyap sudah. Sakura dan Ino berjengit sedikit, keder juga ditatap Naruto dengan tampang begitu. Sasuke sudah sangat yakin kalau Naruto akan balas melabrak duo itu.

Tapi… "Satu-satu dong tanyanya…" kata Naruto di luar dugaan, tampang seriusnya langsung berubah drastis menjadi tampang bloon yang biasa diperlihatkannya kalau sedang bingung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Ino memandang Naruto sebal. "Jangan berlagak sok imut. Kami tahu kau naksir Sasuke. Kau mengirim sepupumu yang keren itu buat memata-matai Sasuke kan? Iya kan?"

"Ha? Jadi kau berpikir sepupuku keren?" Naruto balik bertanya, _out of topic_.

"Tentu! Senyumnya itu…eh," Ino kembali tersadar. "Jangan ganti topik!" protesnya, sedikit malu karena telah mengakui pada rivalnya kalau ia menganggap sepupunya keren. Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan begitu tahu kalau ia cukup keren di mata cewek-cewek berselera tinggi macam Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau suka Sasuke kan? Jawab!" Sakura ikut nimbrung kali ini.

"Nggak," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Eh?" celetuk Sakura dan Ino tak mengerti.

"Mana mungkin?" tuntut Sakura. "Sasuke kan cakep, keren, pintar, kaya, sempurna lagi! Mana mungkin kau nggak suka Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengarkan omongan Sakura sambil mengurut dahinya. _Ya ampun, tadi sepertinya bakal membunuh Naruto kalau dia sampai bilang dia memang menyukaiku. Tapi setelah Naruto bilang 'nggak', mereka malah protes. Dewa Jashin…_

"Itu…" Naruto berpikir cepat, merasa kalau ia menjawab asal-asalan, Sakura dan Ino tetap tak akan mempercayainya. "Itu karena aku suka orang lain," jawabnya pada akhirnya. Hanya ini satu-satunya alasan masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkannya dalam waktu sekian detik.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ekspresi menggertak mereka sudah lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi tukang gosip ala cewek-cewek. Betapa mudahnya perseteruan mereka usai.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. _Mampus… aku harus jawab apa?_ Ia memandang sekelilingnya mencari ide, kemudian… "Nara! Aku suka Nara!" jawabnya, mengucapkan nama orang pertama yang terlintas di otaknya. Sasuke nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Mata Sakura dan Ino membulat, menatap sosok Shikamaru. "Kau suka Shikamaru? Wow…" kata Sakura kagum.

Ino menusuk rusuk Shikamaru, membangunkannnya. "Shika, Naruto suka padamu tuh…" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Shikamaru bangun, menoleh perlahan ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung menyesali jawabannya. _Betapa bodohnya aku, Dewa Jashin…_pikirnya panik.

"Oh," kata Shikamaru pendek, dan kembali tidur lagi.

Sakura dan Ino cekikikan. "Kalau begitu semangat ya, Naru-chan… Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru!" kata Sakura menyemangati. Naruto hanya cengengesan, menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Shikamaru setelah ini? Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapnya serius? Kenapa juga Ino harus membangunkan Shikamaru sih?_

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum manis, langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke, membiarkan Naruto yang sedang memegang kepalanya frustasi, meratapi kebodohannya sendiri. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku _cewek _pirang itu.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun…"

"Menyingkir," kata Sasuke mendadak ketus dengan _death glare _andalannya sebelum Sakura selesai bicara.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun aku…"

"Pergi dari hadapanku," kata Sasuke lagi, dengan kejamnya.

Sakura dan Ino tidak butuh satu kalimat mengerikan lagi, mereka langsung buru-buru menyingkir dari hadapan cowok keren itu sebelum digibas. Begitu Sakura dan Ino menyingkir, Sasuke langsung menoleh memandang Naruto yang masih hancur lebur, bergumam sendiri mengenai otaknya yang dangkal, dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kakashi sudah memasuki ruangan, bersama sebuah buku bersampul oranye di tangannya. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Maaf aku telat…"

Seluruh kelas menjawab dengan gumaman rendah, terbiasa dengan keterlambatan Kakashi yang kelewat batas.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita langsung masuk saja ke materi, kita akan mempelajari determinan kali ini…"

Sasuke langsung larut dalam pelajaran, sama sekali tidak memikirkan Naruto. Yang bersangkutan masih _desperate_ di samping jendela.

-

"Akh! Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" seru Naruto frustasi, masih dengan gaya kecewekannya. Walaupun saat ini ia sedang berdiri sendirian di atap sekolah, ia masih bertingkah seperti cewek. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko. Sudah cukup hanya Sasuke saja yang tahu tentang penyamarannya.

"Hoahm…" suara kuap lebar dari belakangnya membuat Naruto menoleh. Benar saja Shikamaru menuruni tangga dari tower kecil di atap sekolah mereka. Tower itu adalah tempat tidur favorit Shikamaru. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang membeku, otaknya dipenuhi pikiran, _aku harus gimana ini? Gimana kalau Shikamaru menganggap serius kata-kataku pagi ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa dia mau mengapa-apakanku di sini? Bagaimanapun sosok luarku tetap cewek…trus aku harus gimana????_

"Kau menganggu tidurku," kata Shikamaru, berhenti dua meter di depan Naruto yang masih memasang tampang panik.

"Eh, maaf…aku nggak tahu kau ada di atas situ…" gagap Naruto panik.

"Kalau ada masalah, keluarkan saja. Jangan ditahan dan malah menganggu tidur orang lain," kata Shikamaru lagi, membuat Naruto mengerjap heran. "Aku pendengar yang cukup baik kurasa. Tapi aku nggak berani jamin kalau aku tidur di tengah jalan."

Naruto menatap cowok jenius itu dan tertawa pelan. "Kau lucu…" kata Naruto di sela-sela tawa ceweknya.

"Jadi, kau ada masalah apa?"

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan saja. Dia tidak ingin canggung terus di depan Shikamaru. "Itu…mengenai ucapan Ino kalau aku suka padamu itu…"

"Ah, sudahlah," kata Shikamaru, memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Aku tahu kau tidak serius."

Naruto berbinar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, disambut anggukan Shikamaru. "Leganya!" serunya riang sambil mengelus dadanya. "Kupikir kau akan salah paham…"

Shikamaru menguap singkat lagi dan berbalik ke arah tangga turun dari atap. "Ciuman Sasuke pasti masih sangat membekas di pikiranmu," katanya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan, kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Naruto membelalak. Jangan bilang Shikamaru melihatnya berciuman dengan Sasuke di Hinamizawa? Naruto membekap mulutnya, ngeri.

Eh, tapi kalau pun lihat, dia kan Namikaze Naruto waktu itu…

Naruto menahan napasnya. _Jangan-jangan Shikamaru…tahu?_

**_Tsuzuku_**

Kok kayaknya makin lama makin panjang dan makin gaje ya? =.=

Maklum saja, fic ini saia jadikan ajang uji coba saia di genre fluff…X3 saia bener-bener pengen belajar menekuni genre itu. Saia nggak pengen dikenal sebagai author kejam yang seneng liat orang lain nangis waktu baca fic saia (padahal emang sebenernya gitu), tapi saia juga pengen liat orang lain senyum-senyum dan mengucap 'so sweet…' waktu baca fic saia. ^^

Doakan saia semoga saia bisa nge-fluff dengan baik ya! XD

Mind to review? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, W Juliet © Emura**

**Thank's to Nae-koi**

***Beta-Ed by FBSN***

Sedikit A/N sebelum mulai! XD

Sebenarnya cuma sedikit promosi sih. Jadi, FBSN yang tertulis di atas itu bukan cuma pajangan. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, FBSN yang merupakan Federal Bureau of Sasuke and Naruto adalah organisasi yang berisi kumpulan para author yang bersedia membantu author lain untuk membeta alias mengedit fic-nya. Fic-fic yang ingin dibetakan di FBSN nggak terbatas pada anggotanya saja, tapi untuk SEMUA AUTHOR yang ingin fic-nya dibeta. Dibeta sendiri bukan berarti karya asli kita diganti oleh pembeta, tapi hanya diperbaiki, diedit dan diberi saran, yang boleh kita ikuti atau tidak. Jadi semuanya masih tergantung pada author asli, mau menggunakan hasil betaan atau tidak. Saia sendiri juga nggak terlalu nurut sama Nae kok…XP hehehe…

Bagi yang butuh bantuan dalam memperbaiki fic-nya, bisa PM kami di akun FBSN, atau kirim email ke rasenchidori2310 yahoo (dot) com

Kami harap dengan adanya FBSN ini, bisa membuat fic Anda makin sempurna, dan dijauhi flamer. Semoga saja. Amien.

*FBSN khusus untuk fic ber-pairing Sasuke dan Naruto. Include gender bending*

**_Chapter 7_**

Naruto diam seharian itu. Duduk di kursinya, menatap kosong ke depan, dan memainkan pensil mekaniknya. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Uzumaki, coba kerjakan soal di papan tulis," kata Iruka, guru Fisika yang sangat ramah itu dengan senyum manis.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Naruto. Yang ditatap malah memandang keluar jendela, menghisap ujung pensil mekaniknya dengan santai.

Iruka berdehem, berharap mendapatkan respon dari murid barunya, tapi sia-sia. "Uzumaki," panggil Iruka lagi, lebih keras kali ini. Naruto belum bereaksi. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Apa dia lupa kalau namanya sekarang Uzumaki Naruto?_

"Uzumaki, kerjakan soal di papan tulis," Iruka setengah berseru.

Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tak akan merespon panggilan Iruka, maka dia menendang kaki Naruto pelan di bawah meja, membuat Naruto tersadar dari trans-nya.

"Eh?" celetuk Naruto kaget, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan mencela. Sasuke hanya mengedik pelan ke arah Iruka. Naruto mendadak paham. "Eh? I-iya, Sensei…Ada apa?" tanyanya linglung. _Aduh, kebodohan macam apa lagi yang sudah aku lakukan kali ini?_

"Uzumaki, dilarang melamun saat pelajaran. Sekarang kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini," kata Iruka tegas.

Naruto menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup dan bangkit perlahan dari kursinya. Tapi, seperti yang selalu terjadi kalau Naruto sedang gugup, dia terserimpet kakinya sendiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya mencoba menyambar ujung meja untuk menahan dirinya jatuh, tapi terlambat. Ia merasakan tarikan kuat di perutnya yang membuatnya ambruk begitu saja. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat di saat terakhir, pasrah menunggu pantatnya yang ia akui keseksiannya itu mencium lantai.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Naruto cepat-cepat membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di bawahnya alih-alih lantai keras. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah, wajah Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mata onyx itu menatapnya dingin. Naruto menunduk ke bawah, mencoba menganalisis posisinya saat ini.

Ia. Berada. Di. Pangkuan. Sasuke.

Tangan pucat Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, sementara kedua tangan Naruto berada di dada bidang Sasuke. Mengingat Naruto adalah cewek sekarang, maka posisi ini bisa disebut romantis di mata semua orang. Ia mendongak lagi, bermaksud menatap Sasuke, tapi matanya terhenti di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ingatan mengenai suatu malam berbintang di Hinamizawa yang diiringi dengan suara tonggeret terlintas di otaknya, membuat wajahnya memanas. Ia langsung melompat bangun dan…

PLAK!

Menampar pipi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Nggak sopan!" ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi ala ceweknya sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Nafasnya memburu, dan detak jantungnya tak terkendali. Ia benar-benar tersinggung.

Semua orang di kelas menatap Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga lebar, termasuk Iruka. Sakura dan Ino yang tadinya sudah mau berteriak marah melihat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang hanya bisa melongo, memandang bekas jari yang sangat merah di pipi kiri Sasuke. Kontras sekali dengan kulit pucat cowok itu.

Naruto sudah berdiri menghadap papan tulis, tangannya terkepal menahan marah. _Kurang ajar sekali Teme sialan itu. Dia memang harus diberi pelajaran. Dia memang kuijinkan menciumku tempo hari, tapi bukan berati dia bisa seenaknya memeluk orang begitu. Aku kan bukan cewek murahan. Aku ini cowok! Cowok! Aku—_

PLETAK!

Pikiran Naruto terhenti ketika sesuatu yang keras mengenai belakang kepalanya, membuatnya berdenyut sakit. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seluruh kelas untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja melemparnya dengan buku yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di kakinya. Dilihatnya Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Jelas, dialah yang melempar buku itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" seru Naruto tidak terima, mengacungkan spidol yang digenggamnya ke muka pucat Sasuke. "Kenapa melemparku dengan buku?!"

"Kau menamparku duluan," jawab Sasuke. Seluruh kelas sudah menonton pertengkaran itu dengan asyik, rumus-rumus fisika tersapu dari otak mereka.

"Itu karena kau mesum!" Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke membelalak, begitu juga seluruh kelas. Tak ada yang menyangka ada yang berani mengatai Sasuke begitu. "Kau pikir badanmu cukup bagus untuk membuatku berpikiran mesum?" balas Sasuke.

Seluruh kelas terbelalak lagi. Mereka lebih tak menyangka Sasuke akan membalas ejekan itu. Sasuke kan terkenal _stoic_ dan lebih banyak diam, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan cewek. Kenapa Sasuke mau-maunya meladeni Naruto?

"Jadi kau bilang aku nggak seksi gitu?" tantang Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap Sasuke garang dengan mata birunya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau—"

"Cukup!" akhirnya Iruka memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu. "Kalian berdua, berdiri di lorong! Sekarang!" perintahnya. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia jengkel. Naruto membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi Iruka berkata lagi. "Protes, atau kutambah hukuman kalian." Maka Naruto menutup mulutnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu. Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Teme," keluh Naruto, meniup poni pirangnya.

"Siapa suruh menamparku duluan?" Sasuke masih tidak terima, tamparan Naruto sangat keras, dan masih nyeri sampai sekarang. Apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya yang nomor tiga kalau tahu dia ditampar cewek? Dia pasti akan ditertawai habis-habisan.

Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke sambil mencibir. "Siapa suruh main peluk duluan? Kau pikir aku apaan, hah?"

Sasuke membalas tatapan marah Naruto. "Aku nggak memelukmu, Dobe. Jangan GR."

Naruto mencibir. "Tanganmu yang melingkari pingganggku itu kau sebut apa, Teme? Mencolek?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menendang selangkangan Naruto. "Memangnya kau senang kalau kau kubiarkan jatuh dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku nggak memintamu melakukan itu!" suara Naruto sudah naik setengah oktaf.

"Mana kutahu? Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, bodoh!" begitu juga suara Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua! Diam!" seru Iruka dari dalam kelas.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tutup mulut, kembali berdiri tegak, tak ingin hukuman mereka ditambah.

"Jangan cari masalah denganku, Teme," Naruto buka mulut lagi, berbisik kali ini.

Sasuke hanya melirik sosok di sampingnya. "Kau melamunkan apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke, akhirnya.

"Eh, anu…itu…" Naruto mendadak salah tingkah. Sasuke menunggu. Naruto menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Toh Sasuke sudah terbukti cukup bisa dipercaya dengan tidak membongkar rahasianya. Jadi apa salahnya kalau dia cerita? "Eh…itu, sebenarnya…" Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Tadi siang Nara-kun bicara denganku di atap. Aku menjelaskan padanya tentang ucapanku tadi pagi pada Sakura dan Ino. Dia bilang dia mengerti itu."

"Bagus kan?" ucap Sasuke, mangabaikan pikirannya tentang Naruto yang memanggil Shikamaru dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Setahunya, Naruto tidak biasa memanggil seorang cowok dengan embel-embel.

Naruto menghela napas lagi. "Dia juga bilang, 'ciuman Sasuke pasti masih membekas di pikiranmu.' Begitu…" Naruto mengulang kembali apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru padanya. "Aku khawatir dia melihat kita…eh, ciuman, di Hinamizawa waktu itu. Padahal kan aku nggak pakai penyamaran waktu itu. Gimana kalau dia tahu? Nara-kun kan jenius. Dia pasti sudah sampai pada kesimpulan tentang genderku yang sebenarnya…"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto yang tertunduk lesu. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Kekhawatiranmu nggak beralasan. Shikamaru anggota klub drama. Bisa jadi ciuman yang dilihatnya itu ciuman waktu kita latihan minggu lalu kan?"

Naruto langsung mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Aku nggak berpikir sampai situ."

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Naruto. "Jelas. Otakmu nggak akan sampai."

Naruto merengut dan meninju lengan Sasuke. "Sialan kau."

-

"Naruto…kau ada dendam pribadi ya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten saat ia, Naruto, Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju ke ruang klub untuk ganti baju sebelum latihan drama. "Aku belum pernah lihat ada cewek yang berani memperlakukan orang terpopuler di sekolah ini kayak gitu…"

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Tampangnya sih memang cakep…tapi dia kan menyebalkan…"

"Tapi kan dia cowok idaman gitu…" kata Tenten lagi. "Masa kau sama sekali nggak tertarik padanya?"

_Ih…amit-amit. Aku nggak bakal tertarik dengan cowok emo itu_. "Nggak… aku—"

"Naruto kan naksir Shikamaru. Ya kan, Naru?" potong Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Tenten membelalak.

"Yang benar?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Eh…" Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. "Hehe…ya begitulah…" responnya sambil tertawa garing. Walau sekarang dia sedang mendalami perannya sebagai cewek, dia sama sekali tidak pernah paham tentang kehebatan bergosip seorang cewek yang bagaikan Tinju Bintang Utara (1).

Tenten berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya yang bercepol dua itu. "Kau benar-benar cari mati, Temari-senpai kan galak sekali…"

Naruto membuka pintu ruang klub dan mempersilakan gadis-gadis di belakangnya masuk lebih dulu. "Oh, begitu ya?" tanggap Naruto santai terhadap perkataan Tenten. Tenten, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa bertukar pandang heran ketika mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang kelewat santai.

"Eh, Tenten, kau bisa hilangkah adegan ciuman di halaman dua puluh satu itu?" tanya Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengeluarkan kaos putih dan celana _jeans_ selutut dari dalam tasnya.

Tenten hanya nyengir. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku nggak bisa. Akan merusak jalan cerita," Tenten membela diri.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan itu sambil memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam lokernya ikut nimbrung. "Hilangkan saja," katanya tegas, dan mendadak penuh dendam, membuat yang lain menghentikan gerakan mereka karena terpengaruh aura membunuh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari gadis secantik Naruto.

"Tapi…" Tenten mencoba mempertahankan pendapatnya, namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto menghela napas, membuat atmosfer santai lagi. "Kalau nggak bisa ya nggak apa-apa juga sih…" katanya. "Tapi jangan harap kali ini aku akan pasrah saja dicium olehnya!"

"Pasrah gimana? Bukannya yang kemarin itu malah kau sepertinya melakukannya dengan senang hati?" sindir Ino, melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan memberi lirikan tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto menutup lokernya dengan jengkel dan membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis-gadis di belakangnya. "Pasrah ba—!" kata-katanya terhenti, seiring dengan makin membulatnya mata Naruto. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sudah setengah telanjang, dengan santai ganti baju di depan Naruto.

Wajah Naruto sontak merah padam, tanpa melewati merah lebih dulu.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu? Kau demam?" tanya Sakura, sudah mulai melepas roknya juga.

"A-aku ke kamar mandi dulu!" kata Naruto gugup, langsung melesat keluar ruangan, tak mempedulikan tasnya yang tanpa sengaja tersenggol jatuh dalam usaha buru-burunya untuk segera keluar dari tempat penuh kemaksiatan itu.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa cengok melihat Naruto yang sudah melesat keluar dengan kecepatan empat koma dua detik itu.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Ino heran, melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya.

Sakura menggeleng tak paham. "Sampai menjatuhkan tasnya segala…" cewek berambut pink terang itu membungkuk untuk mengambil tas Naruto yang terjatuh dan hendak mengembalikannya ke atas meja, ketika sesuatu meluncur keluar dari dalam tas yang dibiarkan terbuka itu, menjatuhi kakinya.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar melihat apa yang jatuh dari tas itu. Ia memungutnya dan menyenggol lengan Ino untuk menarik perhatian cewek pirang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ini kan…" Sakura menunjukkan benda yang jatuh dari dalam tas Naruto itu. Mata Ino juga membelalak kaget. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang penuh arti, mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ingin tahu Tenten.

-

Naruto tidak berhenti berlari sampai di ujung koridor, memastikan jaraknya dengan ruang klub cukup jauh. Ia terengah sambil memegangi dadanya, tempat di mana kira-kira paru-parunya terletak. Tangan satunya bertumpu pada tembok di sampingnya.

"Hah…sial… aku lupa kalau acara ganti baju itu sangat berbahaya buat kesehatanku…untung saja aku ini dididik baik-baik…" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Yang tadi itu nyaris saja…" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika tiba-tiba bayangan akan belahan dada Ino memenuhi pikirannya. "Tidak!" ia mencengkram kepalanya, mengibas-ibaskan rambut pirangnya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor dari otaknya. "Dewa Jashin, maafkan hambamu yang berdosa ini…"

"Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa?"

Naruto menoleh dengan kaget. "Eh, Nara-kun…sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Naruto gugup, melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau berlari melewatiku tadi. Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa?" ulang Shikamaru.

_Aku tadi melewatinya? Kok aku sampai tidak sadar ya?_ "Eh, bukan sesuatu yang penting kok…ehehehe…" jawab Naruto, langsung mengeluarkan tampang inosennya. Tapi entah kenapa dia berpikir kalau ekspresi itu takkan mempan pada Shikamaru. Cowok itu lebih mengandalkan logika daripada percaya begitu saja pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Kok kau nggak latihan di audit?" tanya Naruto, buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi," jawabnya singkat, dan langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja. Naruto mengawasi punggung Shikamaru sampai dia menghilang di tikungan, dan menghela napas lega. Ia berbalik, membatalkan niat awalnya untuk sembunyi di kamar mandi selama beberapa menit, dan berjalan kembali ke ruang klub. _Aku harus ingat untuk jauh-jauh dari Shikamaru mulai saat ini. Dia berbahaya._

-

Naruto membuka pintu ruang klubnya perlahan, dan mengintip lebih dulu ke dalamnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pasti sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke audit. Naruto menutup pintunya lagi dan menguncinya, sebelum bergegas ganti baju. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau, sekali lagi, identitasnya terancam.

-

"Hinata-chan~… aku akan membantumu!" seru Naruto riang beberapa menit kemudian, saat ia sudah berada di audit. Ia sedang tidak mengerjakan apapun karena Sasuke masih melatih adegannya dengan Sakura di awal drama. Ia berlari-lari kecil, menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengurus pembuatan balkon. _Tak ada Kiba di klub drama. Haha._ Pikir Naruto riang.

"T-terimakasih, Naruto-chan…" kata Hinata, dengan senyum malu-malunya, membuat pikiran kotor Naruto tentang lekukan dada Ino menghilang sepenuhnya. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? B-biar yang cowok saja yang naik ke atas…"

Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat dan menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Tenang saja. Aku jago kalau masalah ketinggian. Dan Uzumaki Naruto ini tidak takut apapun!" kata Naruto sesumbar, membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"K-kalau begitu tolong ya…" kata Hinata penuh terimakasih. Cowok-cowok di tim dekorasi sedang sibuk membuat set medan perang yang memang sangat sulit. Padahal set itu akan digunakan paling akhir, tapi berhubung yang paling susah, maka diputuskan untuk dibuat lebih dulu. "Tolong perbaiki posisi jendelanya…" pinta Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, dan mulai menaiki tangga. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu melambai indah di punggungnya. Dengan cepat, ia sudah sampai di atas, berdiri di atas balkon buatan itu. "Jendela yang mana?" seru Naruto sambil memandang ke bawah, ke arah Hinata.

"Y-yang itu…" Hinata menunjuk. "Yang b-belum ada lantainya…"

Naruto memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Hinata, ke arah jendela yang masih mengambang di tempat yang mengerikan. "Ok!" kata Naruto sebelum berjingkat menuju jendela yang memang posisinya masih agak miring itu.

-

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dilihat kecoak-kecoak pers itu, Haruno." _Kenapa juga Tenten tetap menggunakan nama asli kami sebagai nama tokoh? _Pikir Sasuke tak mengerti sambil mengucapkan dialognya pada Sakura.

"Tapi di The New York Gazette muncul artikel kalau Anda…"

"Jendela yang mana?" suara Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dialog yang sedang diucapkan Sakura. Ia mencari sumber suara dengan ujung matanya, dan langsung menemukan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas balkon, berseru pada Hinata. _Dia masih belum menyerah pada cewek itu ternyata_.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tak peduli dengan apa yang ditulis pers. Kalaupun mereka mengatakan aku gigolo sekalipun. Kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang, Haruno," Sasuke membalas dialog Sakura, begitu cewek itu selesai dengan dialognya sendiri, walaupun matanya masih tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang berada di atas balkon. Inilah salah satu keunggulan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bisa membagi konsentrasinya dengan sangat baik.

Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan set ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melesat melewatinya lebih dulu. Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan gerakan Sasuke yang terlalu mendadak. _Gerakan Sasuke tadi kan nggak ada di naskah? Lantas kenapa…_ pikir cewek itu bingung. Ia menoleh, mencari tahu kemana Sasuke pergi. Dan detik berikutnya, ia merasa menyesal karena mencari tahu.

-

Sasuke masih mengawasi Naruto ketika Sakura hendak berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dan prediksinya tepat. Naruto memang punya masalah dengan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Semua gerakan Naruto yang berada beberapa meter di depannya tampak seperti gerakan _slow motion_ di mata Sasuke. Ketika Naruto berjingkat menuju sisi lain balkon, mencoba meraih bingkai jendela di sana, satu tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran balkon, berusaha keras mencapai jendela yang dasarnya belun diberi lantai itu. Dan, sudah seperti Sasuke duga, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan.

Refleks, Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Kali ini _timing_-nya pas. Ia sudah berada di bawah Naruto sebelum _cewek_ itu jatuh menghantam lantai. Ia memandang ke atas, ke tubuh Naruto yang jatuh dengan mulusnya ke bawah. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, bersiap menangkap tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mundur selangkah, dan selangkah lagi, memastikan posisinya tegak lurus dengan sasarannya.

Naruto mendarat tepat di kedua lengan Sasuke yang terjulur dengan suara 'bluk' pelan. _Cewek _itu memejamkan kedua matanya, jelas sekali menantikan saat-saat dia sudah terkapar di lantai. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat ekspresi konyol itu.

"Jatuh kok pasrah," sindir Sasuke sinis.

Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mata birunya menatap wajah Sasuke yang menunduk di atasnya, dengan senyum meremehkan. Senyum yang sangat dibencinya itu tampak sangat berbeda. Wajahnya memanas.

Tapi dengan segera Naruto menemukan kesadarannya. Ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto dengan gaya kecewek-cewekan. "Mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Me—!"

BRUK.

Kesal, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto begitu saja.

"Aw…" keluh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai, memegangi pantatnya yang sangat nyeri. Hinata bergegas menghampiri Naruto, dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Naruto-chan…k-kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik.

"Eh…aku baik-baik kok, Hinata-chan… nggak usah khawatir," jawab Naruto cepat, tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Hinata. "Kau bisa mundur sebentar? Habis ini ada adegan yang sebaiknya tidak dicoba di rumah lho…" Naruto memperingatkan, masih dengan senyum manis.

Hinata memandang Naruto bingung, tapi ia segera menyingkir. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus ketika mata Naruto menatapnya garang.

"Ini kedua kalinya hari ini, Teme!" seru Naruto emosi. "Ini kedua kalinya kau pegang-pegang tubuhku seenaknya!"

"Itu namanya refleks, Dobe. Kalau nggak mau ditolong, ya sudah," kata Sasuke dingin, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kembali ke arah Sakura yang masih melongo di depan set tadi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sakura yang berekspresi begitu. Semua orang yang ada di audit menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk menonton Sasuke dan Naruto. Jari Ino malah sudah berdarah-darah karena tertusuk jarum saat ia menjahit kostum, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Rasa sakit di jarinya tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe!!" jerit Naruto sebal, mengarahkan tinjunya ke belakang kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang refleksnya bagus langsung menggeser posisi kepalanya sehingga kepalan tangan Naruto mengenai udara kosong. Ia memanfaatkan jeda yang ada untuk menangkap tangan kecoklatan Naruto dan memelintirnya, membuat Naruto mengumpat keras, melupakan tata kramanya sebagai cewek yang membuat semua cowok di audit mengernyit, kecuali Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, Teme!" seru Naruto, meringis kesakitan. Ia mengarahkan mulutnya ke tangan pucat Sasuke yang memelintirnya, berniat menggigitnya.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelintirannya, tidak mau tertular rabies karena gigitan Naruto.

Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung mengeluarkan air mata buayanya, menangis keras dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. "Hwee…Uchiha kasar padaku… dia membenciku…hwee…"

Suigetsu yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran dengan serius langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan merangkulnya dengan lembut, membuat Sasuke merasakan sengatan kecil di dasar perutnya.

"Heh, Sasuke, kau ini nggak bisa ya nggak kasar sama cewek secantik Naruto?" labrak Suigetsu emosi. Beginilah kalau playboy kelas kakap mulai beraksi, sok ksatria di depan incaran.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal pada Suigetsu, dan itu bukan disebabkan karena cowok itu termakan tangis palsu Naruto.

"Tempo hari kau mengintimidasinya, sekarang kau menyakitinya. Maumu apa sih?" tantang Suigetsu, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Naruto.

Mata Sasuke terarah pada tangan Suigetsu di kedua bahu Naruto. "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke, masih sedingin es.

"Kalau aku melihatmu menyakiti Naruto lagi, kau akan kuhabisi," desis Suigetsu, mengelus lengan Naruto lembut, mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit melihat gerakan Suigetsu barusan. "Memangnya kau bisa apa melawanku?"

Suigetsu membelalak marah. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak SMP, dan bisa dibilang hanya dia teman dekat Sasuke. Ia belum pernah merasakan ketajam mulut Sasuke, tapi tampaknya kali ini Sasuke sudah melupakan ikatan di antara mereka. Suigetsu tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi emosi juga, ia pikir cowok pucat itu akan langsung menyingkir begitu ia merangkul Naruto tadi. Seperti itulah cara kerja Suigetsu. Menghampiri cewek yang patah hati karena Sasuke, dan membuat mereka berpikir kalau Suigetsu lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda.

"Kau—"

"Suigetsu, lepaskan Uzumaki dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," potong Shikamaru mendadak. "Ngapain kau cari masalah dengan ketua klub? Merepotkan saja."

Suigetsu masih beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam dengan Sasuke.

"Suigetsu," panggil Shikamaru lagi.

Suigetsu mendecak kesal, dan melepaskan rangkulannya di tubuh Naruto, berjalan ke arah Shikamaru yang tadi membantunya menyelesaikan setting.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, yang bergumam, "_Mendokusei_," dengan tampang malas seperti biasa, sebelum menyerahkan palu pada Suigetsu yang masih kesal. Naruto sudah menghentikan tangis pura-puranya, tapi mata Sasuke masih terarah pada Shikamaru. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Shikamaru sengaja memotong pertengkarannya dengan Suigetsu barusan. Dan perbuatannya itu disebabkan oleh suatu alasan yang hanya diketahui cowok jenius itu sendiri. Pikiran itu membuat Sasuke tidak tenang, entah kenapa. Tidak biasanya wakilnya di klub drama itu mau melakukan hal merepotkan seperti melerai pertengkaran orang lain.

Sakura yang masih mematung di kejauhan mencengkram benda yang tadi diambilnya dari tas Naruto dengan kesal. _Aku akan memberi cewek pirang itu pelajaran. Lihat saja nanti._

**_Tsuzuku_**

(1) nama salah satu jurus di Saint Saiya kayaknya O.o

Happy NaruSasu day! ^^ gomen semuanya, saya malah buat SasuNaru di hari istimewa ini….u.u

Kapan fic ini masuk ke perumitan yang sebenarnya….=3=

Mind to review? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini? X3

**_Chapter 8_**

"Jadi kenapa gelang ini bisa ada di tangan Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat ia berjalan pulang bersama Ino, menimang-nimang gelang yang tadi siang dipungutnya dari tas Naruto yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh.

Ino melirik sepasang gelang yang niatnya mereka gunakan untuk menjebak Sasuke itu sekilas. "Mungkin sepupunya yang memberikannya padanya sebagai oleh-oleh…" duga Ino. Entah kenapa, sejak insiden Sasuke yang menangkap Naruto tadi, ia jadi kehilangan hasrat untuk mengejar-ejar Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar menyukai Naruto, mau apa lagi? Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kan? Lagipula, pikirnya sambil mengenang kejadian di Hinamizawa, sepupu Naruto itu lebih menarik menurutnya. Periang, selera humor bagus, dan tidak cuek seperti Sasuke. Memang sih Sasuke keren luar biasa, tapi ia paling tidak tahan kalau harus membayangkan saat ia kencan dengan Sasuke, tidak ada obrolan satu pun. Sasuke kan sangat pendiam. Bisa runyam urusannya. Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto itu…

"Tapi kalau Naruto nggak menyukai Sasuke," Sakura menghentikan lamunan Ino. "Kenapa mereka berduaan terus seperti itu? Menyebalkan tahu…"

Ino menghela napas. "Sebenarnya kalau kau lebih memperhatikan, Sakura. Mereka berdua lebih banyak _bertengkar_ daripada _berduaan_…"

Sakura mendengus. "Justru itu! Sasuke-kun kan nggak pernah meladeni siapapun! Kenapa justru dia mau kalau dengan Naruto? Cewek kegenitan itu memang pintar mencari celah."

Ino diam saja mendengar komentar Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku akan cari cara," kata Sakura lagi. Aku akan cari cara supaya Sasuke sadar bahwa akulah yang terbaik, bahwa Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku…"

Ino memandang Sakura, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala.

-

Esok harinya, saat jam istirahat.

Naruto mengendap-endap di halaman belakang sekolah, mengamati Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur lelap di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup. _'Sial, aku kok jadi kayak cewek yang mau mengutarakan perasaannya ke cowok yang disukai begini? Padahal aku kan cuma mau memastikan ke Shikamaru ciuman mana yang dia lihat…'_ pikir Naruto frustasi. Ia menarik napas panjang sekali, dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Shikamaru.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di sebelah cowok berambut nanas yang kejeniusannya sangat luar biasa itu. Ia menunduk memandang Shikamaru yang tidur pulas, dengan kedua tangan berfungsi sebagai bantalan. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan napasnya. Ia jadi ragu mau membangunkan cuma gara-gara masalah sepele.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget karena jelas-jelas mata Shikamaru masih terpejam.

"Eh? Kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya, melirik Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Langkah kakimu terdengar jelas, aku juga tahu kau mengikutiku seharian ini."

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah, luar biasa malu karena ternyata dirinya ketahuan. Ia memang tidak punya bakat sebagai ninja. "Ketahuan ya… ehehehe…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi," Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya, dan mendudukkan diri. "Kau mau apa?"

Naruto memandang Shikamaru, ragu-ragu kali ini. "Itu… sebenarnya… aku cuma mau menanyakan sesuatu…"

Shikamaru menoleh memandang Naruto, memintanya meneruskan.

Naruto menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Sebenarnya ciumanku dengan Sasuke yang mana yang kau maksud waktu itu di atap?" tanya Naruto, susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah saat mengucapkan 'ciumanku dengan Sasuke'.

Shikamaru terdiam selama dua detik, kemudian menjawab, "Waktu kau latihan drama waktu itu kan? Memang ada lagi?" ia balik bertanya.

Naruto bersorak penuh kelegaan dalam hati. _'Ternyata memang aku saja yang terlalu paranoid mengenai terbongkarnya identitasku.'_

"Hehe… tidak, tidak ada yang lain lagi kok."

Shikamaru kembali merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan, kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sebelah Shikamaru. Ia masih memandanginya, tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia seratus persen yakin Shikamaru ini bisa dipercaya… tapi ia juga ragu kalau apa yang dikatakannya bisa mengarah pada terbongkarnya gender aslinya… tapi ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, dan Sasuke sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat mengingat ia selalu bertengkar tiap kali mencoba bicara dengan cowok pantat ayam itu. Naruto menggigiti bibir bawahnya, kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia gugup.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Jangan dipendam dan malah membuatku ikut-ikutan gugup begitu," kata Shikamaru lagi, begitu mendadak, membuat Naruto curiga ia masih tetap bisa melihat walau matanya terpejam.

"Eh… tidak, itu… sebenarnya…" Naruto langsung kehilangan seluruh keberaniannya.

Shikamaru meregangkan otot tubuhnya, dan bangkit berdiri dengan mendadak. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau ada kau di dekatku."

"Maaf, Shikamaru! Aku nggak bermaksud mengganggumu…" Naruto ikut bangkit berdiri juga, merasa tidak enak. "Eh, maaf aku lancang memanggilmu dengan nama depan," tambahnya.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto sekilas sebelum berjalan melewatinya. "Perjuangkan keinginanmu," katanya tidak jelas, dan melangkah pergi. Naruto, setengah cengok, setengah bingung memandnag punggung Shikamaru yang berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah.

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata onyx tengah mengamati seluruh rangkaian kejadian itu dari salah satu jendela di lantai atas. Mata onyx itu memancarkan kilat kemarahan. Mata Uchiha Sasuke.

-

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sasuke langsung keluar dari kelas, bahkan sebelum anak-anak yang lain sempat memasukkan buku mereka ke dalam tas sekolah. Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke keheranan. Teman sebangkunya itu aneh sejak istirahat siang. Sasuke memang biasa mengabaikannya, tapi entah kenapa tadi cowok sok emo itu tak henti-hentinya melemparkan tatapan keji yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Padahal ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya pantas menerima itu. Oke, dia memang tadi tanpa sengaja menusuk kepala ayam cowok itu dengan pensilnya, tapi masa hal itu bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke semarah itu?

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti, dan berjalan sendirian ke ruang ganti klub, menghindari berjalan bersama cewek-cewek lain. Ia tidak ingin insiden seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Bagaimanapun dia ini kan cowok baik-baik.

-

Mood Sasuke jelek seharian ini. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan seharian ini. Lebih tepatnya, mood-nya jelek sejak istirahat siang, sejak ia melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berduaan di bawah pohon. Ia merasa sangat marah ketika melihat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan mood-nya itu mendorongnya untuk membolos latihan drama hari ini. Toh dia sudah hapal seluruh naskahnya dan ia bermain sangat bagus. Alasan lain, dia malas melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru lebih lama lagi hari ini.

Ia menendangi kerikil tak bersalah sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mengutuk Naruto, Shikamaru, dan kedekatan mereka yang begitu mendadak. Pertama, Naruto memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan 'Nara-kun', sesuatu yang tak pernah dipraktekannya pada cowok lain. Kedua, Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya cowok yang bisa menyentuh Naruto tanpa perlu mendapat _glare_ darinya. Ketiga, dan yang paling membuatnya emosi, Naruto pernah bilang kalau orang yang disukainya adalah Shikamaru.

Sasuke menendang kerikilnya dengan tenaga luar biasa, membuatnya terlempar jauh. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu marah. Padahal seharusnya ia biasa saja. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, pokoknya yang ia tahu, ia sangat marah.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan membantingnya menutup sebelum langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sedikit lega karena mendapati tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Orang tuanya memang sudah meninggal dan kakak pertamanya sudah bekerja di Suna, tapi dua kakaknya yang tersisa sangat menyebalkan dan sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kebersamaannya dengan mereka.

Setelah berganti pakaian, hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ sebenarnya karena udara begitu panas. Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan membaca buku di sana, ditemani sekotak jus tomat mungkin. Maka ia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil sekotak karton jus tomat favoritnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di ruang tengah, mencoba melupakan emosinya dengan membaca buku.

Hari sudah hampir sore ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

Ting tong.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, menenggak jus tomatnya dan membalik halaman bukunya.

Ting tong.

Sasuke masih mengabaikannya, mengira salah satu kakaknya akan membukakannya.

Ting tong.

'_Sial, aku kan sendirian di rumah???'_

Ting tong.

Sambil menggerutu, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menggigit karton jusnya sementara tangan kirinya memegang bukunya, dan berjalan malas ke pintu depan. _'Siapa sih yang datang sore-sore begini?' _pikirnya sebal.

Ting-

Sasuke membuka pintu depan sebelum entah-siapa-yang-datang sempat menekan tombol bel lagi. Ia hendak meninju tamu itu sebenarnya, tapi ternyata Naruto-lah yang berdiri di luar, masih dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ngapaian kau ke sini, Dobe? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan karton jus dari mulutnya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat penampilan Sasuke sekarang. Dadanya yang bidang, bahu yang tegap, perut _six pack_ yang terpapar jelas…_glek_.

"Eh, anu… Yuuhi-sensei menyuruhku menengokmu karena kau nggak datang latihan… eh, dia…anu… itu…" Naruto mendadak gugup. _'Sial, apa sih yang kupikirkan?'_ "Dia pikir kau kenapa-kenapa," akhirnya Naruto menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Oh," komentar Sasuke singkat. Kemarahannya yang sama sekali tidak diketahui sebabnya saat melihat Naruto hari ini mendadak muncul ke permukaan. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi, pulang sana."

Naruto membelalak marah begitu mendengar Sasuke mengusirnya. "Apa-apaan itu? Aku sudah capek-capek ke sini, pakai acara tersesat segala lagi! Dan kau seenaknya menyuruhku pulang begitu saja!? Sopan banget!" sembur Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya, berlagak tenang. "Siapa suruh kau mau menyanggupi perintah Kurenai? Aku nggak memintamu datang. Pulang sana."

"Brengsek kau!" geram Naruto emosi. "Tahu begini aku menolak! Padahal tadinya kupikir kau sudah sedikit baik daripada sebelumnya! Lagian kau juga partnerku di drama kali ini! Aku khawatir kalau kau sakit atau apa, brengsek!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat panjang lebar Naruto, walaupun begitu, yang ditangkapnya hanya _satu_ kata. "Eh?" celetuknya.

Naruto sadar atas apa yang telah diucapkannya. _'Aku baru saja mengakui kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya! Dewa Jashin…'_

"Eh, maksudku, kalau kau sakit kan aku harus adaptasi lagi dengan penggantimu…" Naruto mencoba mengelak, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, Naruto sama sekali tidak butuh adaptasi mengingat kemampuan aktingnya yang luar biasa. Buktinya ia dan Sasuke langsung cocok di latihan pertama padahal mereka tidak saling menyukai.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, rasa kesalnya seharian ini tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Sejujurnya, ia merasa _senang_ ketika melihat Naruto tadi. "Masuk," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ha?" Naruto terkesiap mendengar perintah itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Jangan tunggu sampai aku berubah pikiran."

Naruto buru-buru mengikuti Sasuke masuk. Sasuke mengedik ke arah sofa di ruang tengah, memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk duduk di situ. Walaupun sebenarnya ingin mengeluh karena cowok satu itu pelit bicara, Naruto tetap duduk dan mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun ia sedang bertamu ke rumah orang itu, tak peduli betapa menyebalkannya dia. "Kau tinggal sendirian? Mana keluargamu yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sisi sofa yang lain, kembali menunduk memandang bukunya. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Kakak pertamaku kerja di Suna. Dua kakakku yang lain tinggal di sini, tapi mereka sedang keluar. Jadi aku sendirian," jawab Sasuke, merasa heran sendiri kenapa mau-maunya dia menerangkan serinci itu pada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri mengernyit mendengar jawaban panjang Sasuke, tapi tidak mengomentarinya. "Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, ketika ia memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, masih bertelanjang dada sambil menenggak jus tomatnya. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan mengalirnya jus tomat ke tenggorokannya. Garis lehernya terlihat begitu jelas. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat wajah Naruto memanas. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah. "Kau bisa pakai baju atau apa?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mengernyit memandang Naruto. "Kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama cowok?"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar itu. "Ah, aku lupa…" katanya polos.

Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya. "Daripada mengurusiku, kenapa nggak kau saja yang ganti baju? Apa nggak risih dandan cewek begitu terus seharian?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Iya juga sih… tapi aku kan nggak bawa baju ganti…"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali. "Nih," kata cowok berpantat ayam itu seraya melemparkan sesuatu ke pangkuan Naruto. "Cepat ganti sebelum kakak-kakakku pulang. Bisa runyam urusannya."

Naruto mengamati kaos dan celana panjang yang baru saja dilemparkan Sasuke padanya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kakak-kakakmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menunjuk pintu kamarnya. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa memahami bahasa isyarat yang sama sekali tidak jelas itu. Ia mengangguk sekali, paham kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya ganti baju di situ.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu selagi Naruto ganti baju. "Kakak-kakakku tidak tahan melihat cewek cantik," jelasnya. "Yah, dan dengan berat hati kuakui kau cukup cantik sebagai cewek, jadi lebih baik kau tidak berpenampilan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto di depan kakak-kakakku."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto tertawa dari dalam kamarnya. "Aku jadi ingin tahu reaksi Sakura dan Ino kalau mereka tahu kau memujiku cantik."

Sasuke mendengus, membalikkan badannya ketika didengarnya suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. "Se—" kata-katanya terhenti di tengah jalan, nyaris tersedak jus tomat yang sedari tadi masih dibawanya begitu ia melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa melihat Naruto tanpa dandanannya kali ini dia… "_I love the way that you look without your make up…"_ gumam Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sekali dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Teme?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, memandang kemanapun selain ke Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya dalam balutan kaos hitam dan _jeans _abu-abu pudar milik Sasuke. Sebenarnya pakaian itu biasa saja, tapi… _'Shit. Kayaknya ada yang salah dengan otakku.'_

**_Tsuzuku_**

Ha! XD TBC-nya nggak enak banget ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING : OC in this chap!**

**Cast :**

**Jahwa as Uchiha Sokoawa [anak ke-3 dari Uchiha brothers]**

**Slyth Sevy as Uchiha Niero [anak ke-2 dari Uchiha brothers]**

**_Chapter 9_**

"Kau… tunggu di bawah…" perintah Sasuke, mendorong Naruto sedikit agar ia cepat turun. Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi gugup begitu, tapi toh ia turun ke bawah juga. Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya ketika ia sampai di lantai bawah.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di sofa, mengernyit heran. "Aish… dia kenapa sih? Kayaknya dia memang beneran sakit… sakit jiwa…" gumam Naruto, tertawa mendengar gurauannya sendiri.

Sasuke turun beberapa saat kemudian, sudah berpakaian lengkap. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Jadi kau mau apa ke sini selain memastikan kondisiku baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, berhenti di kaki tangga dan berdiri di situ. Sama sekali tidak berani mendekati Naruto. Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gestur Sasuke, tapi ia diam saja.

"Yah… aku cuma mau bilang Shikamaru belum mengetahui apapun tentang identitas asliku. Ciuman yang Shikamaru lihat juga ternyata adalah ciuman di latihan drama waktu itu. Aku cukup lega," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika merasakan sentakan kecil di dasar perutnya ketika Naruto mengucapkan 'Shikamaru', sensasi tidak menyenangkan yang akhir-akhir ini kerap dirasakannya tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas. "_'Shikamaru'_, eh? Sudah sedekat itukah kau dengannya?" tanya Sasuke, kesulitan menyembunyikan nada tidak senang dalam suaranya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. _'Pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak nyambung'_.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seakrab itu?" tuntut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengerjap, tak ada bayangan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Eh… sejak tadi siang sih…"

Sasuke mendengus. "Berduaan selama istirahat siang berdampak bagus ternyata."

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Jadi," Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Naruto membelalak ketika, akhirnya, tahu apa yang terselip di setiap perkataan pedas Sasuke. "Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme? Kau pikir aku jadian dengan Shikamaru?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang, kesal. "Kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau kau menyukainya kan?"

"Itu kan cuma bercanda!" seru Naruto. "Kau tahu Ino dan Sakura memojokkanku waktu itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau saat itu kau bilang kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Naruto mendengus. "Kau gila? Aku tidak mau dibantai mereka! Mereka itu kan fanatik padamu. Aku harus cari alasan lain, tahu. Dan saat itu cuma Shikamaru yang ada di pikiranku."

"Jadi, segampang itukah kau bilang 'suka' pada Shikamaru? Murahan."

Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. "Kau… kau bilang apa tadi?" geram Naruto, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal di pangkuannya.

"Nggak cukup jelas bagimu ternyata? Aku bilang kau murahan, Dobe," ulang Sasuke, tak kalah geram.

Naruto menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang," katanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak maju dan meninju Sasuke, tepat di muka pucatnya. "Sebaiknya kau datang latihan besok, _Uchiha_." Naruto memberikan tekanan penuh emosi saat ia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama belakangnya dan langsung keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di kaki tangga, lama setelah Naruto pergi. Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya, membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. _'Sial, kenapa sih aku ini? Kenapa bisa terpancing emosi begitu? Sial…'_

"Sasu-chan~ yuhuuu~ spada~!"

Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan norak itu. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah panggilan dari kakaknya, Sokoawa. Sasuke masih terduduk di kaki tangga, meratapi kebodohannya sendiri.

"Lho? Sasu-chan? Kau ngapain di situ?" Sokoawa sudah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, memegang bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sokoawa dari bahunya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung naik ke kamarnya, membanting pintu menutup di belakangnya.

Sokoawa hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Biarkan saja dia begitu," kata Niero sambil lalu, saat melewati Sokoawa dan naik ke kamarnya juga. Sokoawa mengangkat bahu dan berjalan riang ke dapur.

-

Esoknya di sekolah.

Telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat aura membunuh sangat pekat di kelas 2-1. Dan sumbernya tentu saja, adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang hari itu, Naruto telah memberikan _glare_ mematikannya pada Sasuke, dan yang membuatnya lebih buruk, Sang Uchiha membalasnya.

Begitu Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto, aura membunuh itu bertambah pekat. Shikamaru yang sedang tidur pun mendadak bangun, dan memutuskan untuk pindah tempat. Tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka berdua dalam radius sepuluh meter.

"M-mereka kenapa?" tanya Ino, melirik takut-takut ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "Bukannya mereka masih baik-baik saja kemarin?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, sama tidak tahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto bisa tampak semengerikan itu kalau sedang marah," komentar Tenten. "Sasuke pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung cewek cantik itu."

Mendadak Sakura mendelik mendengar kata-kata Tenten. "Sesuatu seperti apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Entah," kata Tenten angkat bahu. "Bisa apa saja kan?"

Mata Sakura menyipit, mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih saling berdiam diri di pojok belakang, saling mengirimkan hawa negatif. "Kurasa pasti Naruto-lah yang membuat Sasuke-kun marah. Dasar cewek tidak tahu diuntung. Sasuke-kun kan sudah baik banget sama dia!"

Ino dan Tenten bertukar pandang pasrah mendengar komentar Sakura yang sangat subjektif.

"Semoga mereka sudah baikan sebelum drama dipentaskan. Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau drama kita gagal hanya karena mereka berdua tidak tahan untuk tidak saling bunuh di atas panggung," kata Tenten penuh harap dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Harapan Tenten ada benarnya. Saat pelajaran olahraga hari itu, Asuma memutuskan untuk membiarkan murid-muridnya bermain _dodgeball_ dengan tim campuran putra-putri. Sialnya, Sasuke dan Naruto berada di tim yang terpisah. Segera setelah pertandingan dimulai, mereka berdua langsung melempar bola ke satu sama lain dengan buas, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pemain lain, seakan itu adalah pertandingan eksklusif mereka. Sayangnya, anak-anak lain yang berada di lapangan dan tidak memiliki refleks sebagus Sasuke atau Naruto, harus menjadi korban. Chouji contohnya, baru dua menit berdiri di lapangan, lemparan Naruto yang amat keras telah mengenai wajahnya dengan telak, membuat hidungnya berdarah.

"Maaf, Akimichi," hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto begitu melihat lemparannya salah sasaran. Itu pun diucapkan dengan kelewat dingin. Lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

Segera, nyaris semua orang telah tumbang. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto di lapangan, masih berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba, terengah-engah sambil memegangi jidatnya yang benjol, hasil lemparan Sasuke. "Kok kayaknya kerasukan begitu?"

Ino menggeleng, lemas. Yang dilakukannya di lapangan cuma berlari ke sana kemari menghindari lemparan maut dari dua orang yang sedang nafsu membunuh itu, sama sekali tidak mendapat giliran melempar karena semua giliran dipakai oleh Naruto. "Aku cuma nggak menyangka Naruto kelihatan maskulin saat olahraga begini," komentarnya saat melihat Naruto melakukan salto untuk menghindari lemparan bola Sasuke.

Hampir seluruh anggota kelas sudah duduk-duduk lemas di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang mencoba saling bunuh dengan bola.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng tidak peduli.

"Mati kau, Teme!!!" seru Naruto kesal, melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya ke Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya Sasuke berhasil menghindar di detik-detik terakhir.

Sasuke mencibir. "Cuma segitu kemampuanmu, Dobe?" ledeknya tanpa dosa, membuat Naruto makin naik pitam.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang benar-benar brengsek," umpat Naruto, mencoba menyerang lagi.

"Dan kau masih murahan di mataku."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat semua orang mulai menyimak apa yang Sasuke dan Naruto pertengkarkan juga.

Naruto menggeram marah, melemparkan dua bola sekaligus ke arah Sasuke. "Kenapa sih kau? Aku tidak punya salah padamu yang membuatmu berhak bilang begitu pada seorang gadis!"

Sasuke menghindari lemparan Naruto, bersiap melakukan serangan lain. "Cih," dengusnya. "Kalau kau segitu gampangnya bilang suka pada seseorang, berarti kau murahan, Dobe."

"Aku kan tidak serius bilang begitu pada Shikamaru, Teme!" ia melompat dua kali ke belakang agar tidak terkena bola-bola Sasuke.

Semua orang memandang Shikamaru yang masih tiduran dengan santai, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Yang ada di pikiran semua orang saat ini hanya cinta segitiga antara Sasuke-Naruto-Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Mana kutahu! Cuma namanya yang terlintas waktu itu!" sergah Naruto, sikap femininnya hilang sudah. "Lagian kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?!"

Sasuke tertegun begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tindakan yang salah, karena itu menyebabkan dirinya menjadi sasaran empuk.

Buk! Buk!

Dua bola tepat mengenai perutnya, mengakibatkan nyeri yang luar biasa. Sasuke meringis menahan sakit sementara ia jatuh telentang. Naruto yang ada di sisi lain lapangan memandang Sasuke, terbelalak, tak percaya lawannya kalah begitu saja. Cewek-cewek di pinggir lapangan membekap mulut mereka, menahan napas dengan ngeri melihat Sasuke roboh.

Sasuke terbaring di tanah, memegangi perutnya. Mata onyx-nya terarah tepat ke langit biru di atasnya. _'Kenapa aku mempermasalahkannya?'_ pertanyaan Naruto terngiang di benaknya.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto ragu-ragu, khawatir kalau lemparannya menyebabkan cedera parah. Ia tidak mau dituntut dan disuruh membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan kelur dari lapangan, tertunduk lesu. Semua orang terdiam melihat Sasuke yang terpuruk begitu. Naruto sendiri cuma berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan, tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah dan mencuci muka di deretan keran yang ada di sana. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding keramiknya, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Pluk.

Sasuke merasakan selembar handuk menjatuhi pundaknya. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memberikan handuk itu. Shikamaru sudah bersandar pada dinding keramik di sebelahnya, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau cuma kurang peka," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Sasuke."

Sasuke tercenung memandang punggung Shikamaru, memikirkan ucapannya yang terlalu ambigu. Tapi ia yakin, ia tahu maksudnya.

**_tsuzuku_**

Kok saya rasa fic ini bakal panjang….u_u


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Setelah insiden yang cukup mengerikan itu, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Cuek nan _stoic_ untuk Sasuke, dan riang serta ramah untuk Naruto. Sakura yang mencurigai adanya cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung menanyakan hal itu ke Naruto esok paginya dengan sikap mengadili seperti biasa. Tapi ketika ditanyai, Naruto malah balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Sakura berdecak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku nggak bodoh, Naruto. Itu kan yang menyebabkan kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun kemarin?"

Sasuke yang duduk manis di dekat jendela sambil membaca buku seperti biasa sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika namanya disebut.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Memangnya kemarin aku bertengkar dengan Uchiha?"

Sakura terbelalak sementara Ino menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"T-tapi kau kan kemarin…"

Naruto tertawa pelan, membuat beberapa cowok di kelas memandangnya dengan ekspresi memuja yang berlebihan. Naruto selalu manis saat sedang tertawa. "Ah, kau pasti salah mengerti, Sakura-chan. Aku _tidak_ bertengkar dengan Uchiha, apalagi terlibat cinta segitiga seperti dugaanmu." Sesuatu dalam suara Naruto membuat Sakura tahu ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sakura berbalik dan melangkah pergi, lega karena tampaknya Naruto tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Sasuke, tapi juga bingung kenapa Naruto harus berpura-pura tidak bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura-lah yang kurang bisa membaca situasi. Sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain hari ini. _Sama sekali_. Bahkan saling memandang pun tidak.

"Er, Naru-chan," panggil Ino begitu Sakura pergi. Naruto mendongak, sedikit terkejut melihat Ino tidak mengikuti Sakura seperti biasanya.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto, tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Itu… boleh aku minta nomor ponsel sepupumu?" tanya Ino, tersenyum malu-malu dan menunduk menatap meja Naruto.

Sasuke kehilangan fokus pada bukunya saat ia menyadari _sepupu Naruto_ disebut-sebut. Naruto sendiri hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Eh?" celetuknya, bingung.

Ino terkikik geli. "Yah… sebenarnya dia orang yang cukup menarik menurutku… jadi…" Ino terkikik lagi.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu reaksi macam apa yang harus ditunjukkannya saat ini. Senang karena ternyata ada cewek yang naksir dia, atau takut karena tampaknya Ino tipe _fangirl_ yang bakal mengupas tuntas mengenai cowok yang disukainya? Ia tak mau identitas aslinya terbongkar.

"Eh, itu…"

Senyum Ino memudar begitu menyadari respon Naruto tidak begitu bagus. "Eh? Kau nggak mau memberikannya ya? Kenapa?"

"Eh, enggak, bukannya aku nggak mau memberikannya…" Naruto nyengir salah tingkah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Trus?" tuntut Ino.

"Err… nanti biar aku saja yang memberi nomor ponselmu padanya. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto pada akhirnya.

Ino langsung sumringah. "Jadi kau mau membantu? Yippie! Trims Naruto!" kata Ino senang, memberi Naruto pelukan singkat.

Sasuke kembali merasakan sengatan di dasar perutnya. Bedanya, kali ini ia tahu apa tepatnya sensasi menyebalkan itu.

"Titip salam untuknya ya, Naru-chan!" tambah Ino sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Naruto dengan senyum salam tingkahnya.

Sasuke menutup bukunya. "Tebar pesonamu membuahkan hasil rupanya," desisnya sinis seraya bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

Naruto memelototi Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidah padanya ketika Sasuke memunggunginya. "Dia kenapa sih? Sikap anehnya belum berubah, malah semakin menyebalkan," gumam Naruto emosi. "Kayaknya dia memang sakit jiwa."

-

Sasuke langsung pulang ke rumahnya begitu latihan drama usai hari itu. Ia masuk ke rumahnya, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan _sayang_ dari Sokoawa seperti biasa, dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Sokoawa mencibir melihat sikap cuek Sasuke. "Kok kayaknya cuma aku cowok Uchiha yang normal. Lainnya autis semua. Apa sih salahnya membalas sapaan saudara sendiri?" gerutunya sebal. Sokoawa memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar juga beberapa detik kemudian. "Apa sih enaknya bersikap autis?" gumamnya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku juga mau coba deh…"

Sokoawa memandang kamarnya, menerka kegiatan apa yang kira-kira dilakukan tiga saudaranya yang lain saat mengurung diri di kamar. Ia mulai dari kakaknya yang paling tua, Itachi. Karena Itachi anak baik dan pintar, dia pasti menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar sepanjang hari di kamar. Sokoawa menggeleng, menolak ide untuk belajar. Sudah cukup baginya belajar selama beberapa jam di kampus, tak usah ditambah lagi.

Berikutnya, Niero. Sokoawa menghela napas ketika teringat kakaknya yang satu ini. Tak perlu diterka segala, ia sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Niero saat mengurung diri di kamar, mengingat ia selalu membawa cewek bersamanya saat itu. Lagipula desahan dan erangan erotis yang menyusul setelahnya membuat Sokoawa sangat mudah mengira-ira kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena dia tidak bawa cewek saat ini dan ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan semacam itu, maka ia menolak ide itu.

Kemudian, Sasuke. Sasuke bukan tipe anak yang gila belajar seperti Itachi, atau tipe cassanova macam Niero. Jadi kemungkinan besar yang dilakukannya adalah…

Tok. Tok.

Sokoawa terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia mengernyit. Uchiha yang lain sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kunjungan kamar kecuali dia. Dan dia tidak pernah mengetuk, melainkan langsung nyelonong masuk. Perkecualian untuk Niero tentu saja. Sokoawa hanya melakukan kunjungan ke kamar Niero kalau yang bersangkutan dipastikan tidak ada di rumah.

Sokoawa membuka pintu, kaget melihat ternyata Sasuke-lah yang ada di luar kamarnya. Ekspresi kaget Sokoawa langsung berubah jadi cengiran lebar. "Kenapa Sasu-chan~? Kau kangen pada kakakmu yang imut-imut ini ya~?" goda Sokoawa, mengacak rambut hitam adiknya.

Sasuke memberikan _glare_-nya pada Sokoawa. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Sokoawa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sokoawa pura-pura cemberut. "Apa sih susahnya memanggilku _oniichan_? Yah, paling tidak panggil aku _aniki_ seperti kau memanggil Itachi…"

"Jangan harap," gerutu Sasuke, melangkah masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa menunggu dipersilakan. Dia memang tidak mau bersusah-susah memanggil dua kakaknya yang lain dengan embel-embel, karena memang Itachi-lah yang paling dihormatinya. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, Itachi yang menggantikan peran sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu dalam keluarga. Itu sebabnya respek Sasuke lebih besar dibanding respeknya pada Niero yang kerjaannya cuma main cewek dan Sokoawa yang kelewat sableng untuk ukuran Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sokoawa, tahu _mood_ adiknya sedang serius. Ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya, menunggu Sasuke bicara. Jarang-jarang adiknya mendatanginya begini dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mungkin Sasuke sedang ingin _sharing_.

Sasuke menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Sokoawa. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya, langsung pada intinya.

Sokoawa mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Lima kali. "Hah?"

Sasuke memainkan jari-jari di pangkuannya. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta, Sokoawa?" ulang Sasuke, sedikit enggan.

"Nggak, nggak, aku sudah dengar pertanyaanmu. Maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu? Kau salah makan ya?" Sokoawa memandang Sasuke, ngeri.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja sebenarnya."

"Trus?"

"Yah… ada seseorang… kami nggak terlalu saling menyukai satu sama lain sebenarnya. Aku menganggapnya bodoh dan dia menganggapku brengsek…" Sasuke tertawa getir. Sokoawa mengerjap lagi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adiknya tertawa, walaupun tawanya nggak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Lanjutkan," pinta Sokoawa, memeluk gulingnya dan semakin serius mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem, Sokoawa menyadari ada sedikit kilat antusias di mata adiknya. "Kami satu kelas dan dia duduk di sebelahku. Kami juga berada di klub yang sama. Dia juga akan jadi pasangan mainku di drama berikutnya."

Sokoawa nyengir senang. "Itu bagus kan? Kau tinggal nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya! Kelihatannya kalian juga sudah cukup dekat… semua akan mudah, dia tak mungkin menolakmu. Tak ada cewek yang menolak Uchiha, Sasuke. Bahkan Niero tak pernah ditolak meski semua cewek tahu dia brengsek. Aku juga nggak pernah ditolak meski aku nggak se-autis kalian."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kurasa kalau yang satu ini akan menolak, Soko."

Mata Sokoawa menyipit. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Dia membenciku. Sangat."

Sokoawa memutar bola matanya. "Benci dan cinta, apa sih bedanya?"

"Lagipula," Sasuke melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku nggak terlalu yakin aku mencintainya atau nggak."

Sokoawa benar-benar cengok kali ini. "Begini, adik kecilku yang manis dan polos dan sama sekali nggak mengerti cinta," Sokoawa berdehem. "Kau membicarakan cewek ini dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu, dan kutebak kau juga memikirkannya setiap saat. Jadi simpel saja, itu namanya cinta! Sudah deh, nggak usah mengelak lagi. Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Sokoawa. "Soko, kau harus tahu satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, orang yang kumaksud itu cowok."

JLEGER!

Sokoawa terbelalak ngeri, mulutnya menganga. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Petir bagai menyambarnya saat ini, membuatnya membeku, tidak bergerak.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sokoawa agar kakaknya kembali sadar.

Sokoawa menutup mulutnya dan berdehem, mencoba netral. "A-aku nggak salah dengar?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Itu yang jadi masalah sebenarnya." Ia sudah menduga kalau reaksi Sokoawa akan seperti ini.

Sokoawa masih menatap Sasuke, kemudian menghela napas. "_Whatever the way you choose, I'll stay in your back_," ucapnya.

Sasuke terperangah, menoleh memandang Sokoawa. "Kau…"

Sokoawa memegang bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Yah… aku sudah lama berpikir kau aneh," celetuknya. "Bayangkan saja, tujuh belas tahun, tampan, masih perjaka dan _belum pernah_ punya pacar. Dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk cerita padaku kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Harusnya aku sudah menduga dari awal kalau yang kau maksud adalah cowok."

Sasuke tertawa. "Bilang saja aku gay kenapa… nggak usah berbelit-belit begitu…"

Sokoawa benar-benar terkesiap melihat tawa Sasuke. Tawa yang, menurutnya, baru pertama kali dilihatnya selama lima belas tahun hidup adiknya. Sasuke waktu bayi masih sering tertawa sebenarnya. Sokoawa menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, tak ingin tertangkap sedang mengamati Sasuke. "Jadi… eh, tapi kau bilang dia lawan mainmu di drama berikut? Dia dapet peran cewek atau memang dramanya juga percintaan sesama jenis?"

Sasuke mendadak serius. "Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun. Hanya antara kita berdua, oke?"

Sokoawa mengangguk, membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua tangannya. "Seorang Uchiha tidak ingkar janji."

"Jadi begini, dia terjebak suatu masalah dengan ayahnya. Dan ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan masa SMA sebagai cewek."

"Hah?" celetuk Sokoawa kaget. "Ayah macam apa yang menyuruh anak laki-lakinya menyamar jadi cewek? Kalau Itachi berani menyuruhku begitu, kupotong 'anu'-nya."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar omongan Sokoawa, ia yakin Soko takkan berani melakukan itu pada Itachi. "Yah…" Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan komentar tak penting kakaknya. "Ini hanya masalah prinsip. Intinya, sekarang dia terjebak dalam peran menjadi cewek sebagai SMA. Sebenarnya kalau ada orang tahu identitas aslinya, ia dalam masalah besar."

Sokoawa nyengir. "Tapi kau tahu itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku bersedia merahasiakannya."

Sokoawa menghela napas dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Kau pasti cinta banget sama dia, Sasuke… Uchiha kan harusnya cuek…"

Sasuke terdiam, baru menyadari itu. Kenapa dia mau merahasiakan identitas asli Naruto saat itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Dan kalau dia cukup pintar, dia harusnya langsung membeberkannya ke publik waktu dia merasa amat marah pada Naruto kemarin. Sasuke semakin terdiam ketika sampai pada pemikiran ini. Dia marah pada Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa terpancing emosi begitu? Lagian Naruto cuma memanggil Shikamaru dengan nama depannya, sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya pada cowok lain, bahkan Sasuke. Dia harusnya cuek karena itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia merasa sangat marah.

Sasuke tertawa geli. "Kau benar. Aku pasti benar-benar menyukainya."

Sokoawa berguling di tempat tidurnya, dari sisi satu ke yang lain, begitu terus, sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu denganku? Kenapa bukan Niero?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia brengsek."

Sokoawa tertawa. "Kan kau juga tidak menyukaiku, Sasu-chan~…" masih melanjutkan acara bergulingnya.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan kalau-kau-berani-memanggilku-begitu-lagi-akan-kubakar-kau-hidup-hidup. "Entahlah," Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Hanya kau yang bisa diajak bicara di rumah ini walau kau norak."

Sokoawa memutuskan untuk berhenti berguling dan kembali duduk. "Nah, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanya bilang padanya kau menyukainya."

"Kalau dia menolak?"

Sokoawa mencibir. "Dia menolak ya sudah. Habisi saja. Dia cowok kan? Jadi tidak perlu menahan diri."

Sasuke meninju lengan Sokoawa. "Bicara denganmu terlalu lama memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa. Aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke seraya keluar dari kamar Sokoawa. Sokoawa masih bergeming di tempat tidurnya, memandang pintu kamarnya. Itachi yang tidak pernah mengenal cinta. Niero yang terlalu banyak bercinta. Dan Sasuke yang mencintai cowok. Ternyata dugaannya kalau hanya dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang normal ada benarnya.

**_tsuzuku _**

Oke, Sasuke sudah sadar akan perasaannya. Sekarang tinggal Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Naruto begadang semalaman di apartemennya, memelototi ponselnya, bimbang antara pilihan menghubungi Ino atau tidak. Ia senang Ino menyukainya dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi Ino adalah penggemar fanatik Sasuke. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mau mengencani penggemar fanatik Sasuke. Sasuke itu kan brengsek, menyebalkan, sok keren, sok pintar, belagu, pokoknya semua sifat jelek berkumpul pada dirinya. Memang terkadang dia bisa bersikap baik, ia mau membantunya merahasiakan identitasnya, waktu itu ia juga mau memenuhi permintaannya untuk mengajaknya ke Hinamizawa dalam misinya mendekati Hinata walaupun dengan ancaman dan kegagalan di akhir cerita, tapi toh dia mengajaknya. Sasuke, walaupun ia kerap menyebutnya mesum, juga selalu menolongnya, saat ia tersandung di kelas, dan saat jatuh dari balkon di audit. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke itu…

Naruto terbelalak. _'Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Teme Sialan itu???' _umpatnya dalam hati seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan berbaring telentang, memandang eternit kamarnya. Ia menghela napas pelan. _'Aku akan menghubungi Ino setelah pementasan saja deh… kalau dia tanya, bilang saja sepupuku sedang sibuk. Aku harus tahu dulu cewek macam apa dia…'_ pikir Naruto, kembali ke topik semula. Naruto melemparkan ponselnya ke sampingnya, dan menarik selimutnya, memutuskan untuk tidur.

-

Sasuke rasanya seperti telah kehilangan _sense of time_-nya setelah ia berbicara dengan Sokoawa. Ia berangkat sekolah seperti biasa esok harinya dengan niat, _'Aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku hari ini'_. Tapi kenyataannya, yang dilakukannya hari itu hanya, masuk kelas, duduk di sebelah Naruto, memandang keluar jendela seperti biasa, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto seperti biasa dan pada akhirnya, ia sama sekali tidak bicara _satu patah kata pun_ dengan Naruto.

Begitu bel istirahat siang berbunyi, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan begitu banyak kesempatan hari ini.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto, rupanya mendengar helaan napas Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh memandang Naruto, sedikit kaget. "Tidak, aku cuma…"

"Naru-chan!" panggil Ino tiba-tiba, muncul begitu saja entah darimana, berdiri di samping Naruto dan bergelayut manja di pundaknya. Sasuke membeku, tangan kanannya sudah terkepal di bawah meja. Tapi berhubung Ino cewek, ia tidak mungkin meninjunya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menahan diri.

"Eh, Ino-chan… ehehehe…" Naruto tertawa salah tingkah ketika merasakan salah satu bagian tubuh Ino mengenai pundaknya. Naruto menelan ludah. _'Aku harus profesional. Aku cowok baik-baik. Aku cowok baik-baik. Aku cowok baik-baik…' _gumam Naruto berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

"Kau belum bilang pada Naruto-kun tentang aku ya? Kok dia belum menghubungiku semalam?" tanya Ino kecewa.

Naruto tersenyum, pura-pura merasa bersalah. "Ano… aku sudah bilang padanya sebenarnya… tapi dia sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya, jadi tidak sempat mengurusi hal-hal lain…"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Naruto menghela napas lega begitu Ino menjauh. "Yah… jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto terbelalak begitu mendengar dugaan Ino. "Nggak, nggak. Belum kok. Tenang saja. Dia pasti langsung menghubungimu begitu dia sudah ada waktu luang," kata Naruto cepat, berusaha menghibur Ino.

"Dan kapan kira-kira waktu luangnya itu?" tuntut Ino.

"Entahlah, eh… mungkin sesudah kita pementasan minggu depan," jawab Naruto asal.

Ino kembali sumringah. "Ke kantin yuk, Naru. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Naruto-kun." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto, Ino langsung menggandengnya ke kantin, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di kursinya. Uchiha muda itu kehilangan kesempatannya lagi.

"Aish…" keluh Sasuke, mengurut keningnya. Ia memandang keluar jendela, frustasi. Padahal seharusnya gampang saja mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. _'Naruto akan merespon Ino setelah pementasan…' _pikir Sasuke, mengetuk-etukkan jarinya ke meja. Ia terdiam, yang perlu dilakukannya hanya mendahului Ino.

-

Tidak segampang kelihatannya. Sejak hari itu, sudah seminggu berlalu tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum melakukan apapun. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ino sama sekali tidak menjauh dari Naruto belakangan ini. Mereka berdua jadi duet pirang yang terkenal, Sakura terlupakan begitu saja. Cewek memang mengerikan, bahkan rela mengorbankan teman sendiri demi mendapat cowok idaman.

Alhasil, dalam minggu ini, bukan hanya Sasuke yang uring-uringan. Sakura juga sama. Cewek berambut pink itu sekarang lebih sering _hang out_ bareng Tenten. Dan anehnya, ia tetap menyalahkan Naruto, padahal jelas-jelas Ino yang menjauhinya.

Kurenai berdecak tidak puas ketika latihan hari itu. Dua hari sebelum pementasan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Tak ada semangat sama sekali," keluhnya. "Sakura, kalu harus lebih fokus, improvisasi diperbolehkan, tapi tidak perlu menambahkan _line-line _tidak penting begitu. Kesannya kau jadi benci dengan Naruto."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Dan Sasuke. Kau peran utama di sini, kau harusnya bisa lebih baik dari itu. Jangan muram melulu. Bahkan kau pasang tampang muram ketika adegan dengan Naruto. Mana ada orang muram ketika ketemu dengan orang yang dicintainya?" lanjut Kurenai, ganti mengomeli Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi mendengar kata-kata pembimbingnya.

Kurenai menghela napas, mengipasi dirinya dengan naskahnya. "Sai, kau harus lebih total lagi. Shikamaru, sikap cuekmu sudah bagus. Aku sudah menyukai peranmu di sini, Neji. Dan Chouji juga sudah menjadi sama menyebalkannya dengan peran yang dimainkannya." Kurenai menoleh dan tersenyum memandang Naruto. "Tapi cuma Naruto yang bermain sempurna. Dia sama sekali tida bercela. Kalian harusnya belajar dari dia."

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. Sakura memberikan _death glare_ padanya, sayangnya, Naruto bahkan tidak sadar itu _death glare_. Ia sudah terlatih dengan _death glare_ ayahnya. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak mempan.

Kurenai menghela napas lagi. "Kuberi kalian istirahat setengah jam sebelum mulai lagi sementara aku akan mengecek kostum dan dekorasi panggung." Ia berbalik dan bergegas mengecek kerja tim lain.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, berniat menghiburnya, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu keluar dari audit sebelum Sakura sempat memanggilnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada di sana, mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru yang kurang lebih seperti ini.

"Shika-kun! Kau keren banget tadi, bahkan frustasi peperangan terpancar dari matamu selama kita latihan…" puji Naruto, menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang memainkan rokok imitasinya.

"Tenten yang pintar membuat naskah. Aku kan cuma mengikuti," elak Shikamaru.

Naruto tertawa dan menyodorkan sehelai handuk kering untuk Shikamaru. "Nih, keringkan dulu keringatmu sebelum kita mulai lagi."

Shikamaru menerima handuk itu. "Trims."

Benar-benar percakapan yang membuat Sasuke nyaris meledak marah. Jadi sebelum ia sempat melukai siapapun, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari audit, mencari udara segar di luar sekaligus berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Teme."

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto mengikutinya. "Ngapain kau ke sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, lebih ketus daripada yang dimaksudkannya.

Naruto cemberut. "Aku ke sini mau menyemangatimu tahu. Dasar Teme sialan."

Sasuke merasa ada balon yang mengembang di perutnya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke yang duduk di halaman rumput di depan audit. "Teme, begini," Naruto membuka percakapan. "Pementasan dua hari lagi itu bakal berati segalanya buatku. Bagiku, itu bukan pementasan biasa. Itu juga akan jadi pembuktianku pada Ayah."

Sasuke menoleh memandang Naruto. Ia menyadari sorot tajam di mata biru itu. Sorot penuh tekad. Darah Sasuke berdesir, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandang.

"Ayahku akan datang di pementasan besok. Ia akan datang bersama pencari bakat yang membantunya untuk menilaiku. Kalau pencari bakat itu bilang mainku jelek, aku harus menyerah, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi," lanjut Naruto. Terjadi perubahan besar dalam suaranya. Ia sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti cewek sekarang, sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Sasuke bergolak aneh. "Aku akan buktikan padanya kalau impianku bukan sekadar omong kosong, Teme. Jadi," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "berhubung kau lawan mainku, kalau kau main jelek, itu juga akan memberikan pengaruh besar. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku gagal gara-gara kau."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil kembali ke audit. Sasuke masih duduk, memandang punggung Naruto. Ia kehilangan kesempatan lagi.

-

Akhirnya hari pementasan tiba. Selama di ruang ganti, Naruto tak hentinya mengintimidasi Sasuke dengan bisikan-bisikan semacam, 'kalau aku gagal, kau mati', atau 'jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku, Teme. Kalau kau tidak mau mati cepat'. Tapi yang ada di pikiran Sasuke cuma satu hari itu. Dia tidak peduli yang lain.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti, menghindari Sakura yang dari tadi membuntutinya terus, memilih toilet sebagai tempat pelariannya. Satu-satunya tempat di mana Sakura tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Tapi seseorang menyambutnya di luar ruang ganti.

"Sasu-chan~"

Hanya satu orang yang memanggil begitu.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat Sokoawa ada di hadapannya. "Ngapain kau ke sini?"

Sokoawa mencibir. "Begitu ya caramu menyapa kakakmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sokoawa menghela napas. "Aku kan cuma ingin lihat kayak apa sih dramamu. Lagian…" tambahnya, disertai senyum jahil. "Aku juga ingin lihat _cowokmu_…"

Sasuke membelalak dan meninju bahu kakaknya. "Jangan keras-keras soal itu."

Sokoawa terkekeh. "Jadi, yang mana anaknya?"

Sasuke mengedik ke arah Naruto yang sedang ngobrol dengan Shikamaru, Sai dan Ino beberapa meter darinya. Sokoawa mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan melihat Naruto, tepat ketika _gadis _ itu sedang tertawa. Sokoawa melongo. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap Naruto. Kemudian perlahan, dia kembali menoleh memandang Sasuke. "Sas, kau yakin dia _cowok_?" tanyanya, nyaris tanpa suara. Sokoawa telah kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara tepat saat ia memandang Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Wow… jangan sampai kau bawa dia ke rumah dengan penampilan begitu. Niero bisa sakit jantung kalau tahu kebenaranya."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan tersenyum kecil saat Naruto tertawa lagi. "Aku tahu."

"Nah, semuanya. Ayo segera kumpul di _backstage_," perintah Kurenai tiba-tiba. "Drama akan mulai dalam sepuluh menit menit. Semua siap di tempat!"

Sokoawa memberi Sasuke pandangan menyemangati dan langsung menghilang ke kursi penonton sementara Sasuke menuju ke _backstage_. Ia berjalan tepat di belakang Naruto. Ia langsung memanfaatkan situasi ketika semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Apaan sih?" gerutu Naruto sebal. "Kau mau mati ya?"

"Berhenti mengancamku dengan kata-kata begitu, Dobe," kata Sasuke. "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu setelah pementasan ini selesai. Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, dekat kolam renang. Ok?" kata Sasuke, langsung pada intinya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa nggak sekarang saja?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Apa yang ingin kukatakan mungkin dapat mempengaruhi penampilanmu di panggung. Kau nggak ingin main jelek kan? Jadi tunggu sampai semuanya selesai."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ok," ia menyetujui.

"Tiga menit lagi mulai! Semua siap!" seru Kurenai. Naruto langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Kurenai. Sasuke menghembuskan napas, dan mengikuti Naruto.

-

Semua sikap Naruto yang kekanak-kanakkan langsung berubah drastis saat ia berada di atas panggung. Ia bisa melebur ke dalam perannya dengan amat sangat baik sekali, Sasuke nyaris yakin ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang berbeda, sama sekali bukan Naruto. Ia bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik daripada saat latihan, dan yang lebih memukau dari Naruto, dia mempengaruhi semua lawan mainnya. Bahkan Sakura pun bermain lebih baik daripada biasanya, tentu saja, cewek itu nggak mau kalah memukau dengan Naruto.

Tapi dampak Naruto bagi Sasuke lebih besar. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan mata onyx-nya dari sosok Naruto. Bahkan di suatu adegan ketika Sasuke harus berakting untuk memandang Naruto selama berjam-jam, ia _benar-benar _ melakukannya, bukan hanya sekadar berakting.

"Kau sudah duduk diam begitu terus selama hampir satu setengah jam, Sasuke," kata Naruto, tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Barulah Sasuke sadar kalau saat itu ia sedang berakting. Ia langsung mengecek aroljinya.

"Kau mau begitu terus sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto geli, sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Sasuke mendengus tertawa, samar-samar mendengar pekikan _fangirls_-nya. Dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat.

Ketika Sasuke masuk ke _backstage_ untuk menunggu giliran main, Kurenai menghampirinya. Guru wanita itu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. "Kau main bagus. Lebih daripada yang kuharapkan," pujinya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sibuk memperhatikan Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke _backstage_ juga.

"Ah, Naruto," Kurenai beralih ke Naruto. "Aku bahkan kehilangan kata-kata untuk memujimu. Kau membuat drama ini jadi sangat indah dan bernyawa."

Naruto tersenyum pada Kurenai, tapi matanya mengarah ke Sasuke, dan ia mengangguk kecil. Sasuke membeku di tempat.

-

"Oh, malam, Sasuke. Aku ti—"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan dialognya, Sasuke sudah mengangkat dagu _gadis _itu dan menciumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari banyak cewek di kursi penonton yang jatuh pingsan saking kagetnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka ada adegan seperti itu. Sasuke terlalu berkonsentrasi pada ciumannya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini hanya akting. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan diri dan Naruto berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" dengan amarah dan rasa terkejut yang amat meyakinkan, Sasuke setengah mati menahan tawa. Padahal ia dulu berpikir kalau Naruto-lah yang akan butuh kontrol diri di adegan ini, tapi ternyata ia terlalu percaya diri.

"Itu," Sasuke memulai dialognya. "Adalah apa yang kurasakan padamu, Naruto." Seandainya Naruto sadar kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar dialog.

Naruto terbelalak kaget, "Sasuke… kau…" ia bersandar lemas pada replika kusen jendela di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu," lanjut Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan hendak pergi, tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh. Jika ia melakukan adegan ini dengan Sakura, ia pasti akan banyak berimprovisasi karena tidak puas. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar menurut pada naskah. Ia takut kalau ia berimprovisasi, malah ia yang akan hilang kendali.

"Kau serius tentang hal ini?" tanyanya, memastikan. Wajah gugupnya benar-benar natural.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Naruto tertunduk memandang kakinya, dan tertawa. Tawa penuh kelegaan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kemudian ia mendongak menatapku, ekspresinya hangat kali ini. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Sasuke."

Sasuke terhenyak dan langsung memeluk Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Naruto.

"Jadi," ucap Naruto. "Keberatan kalau kau melakukan hal yang tadi lagi?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengenyit memandang Naruto. Debar jantungnya sudah di luar kendali.

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. "Tapi lebih lembut kali ini…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, tapi tidak benar-benar menciumnya kali ini.

'_Seandainya reaksinya juga seperti ini nanti…'_

-

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Penonton memberikan aplaus meriah ketika drama usai. Banyak cewek menangis melihat ending ceritanya yang begitu tragis. Seluruh pemain dan kru langsung naik lagi ke panggung untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir.

"Yang mana ayahmu?" bisik Sasuke sambil membungkuk sedikit ke arah penonton.

Naruto melambai dan melempar senyum terbaiknya, membuat beberapa cowok menjerit histeris. Tangannya sekilas menunjuk ke deret paling belakang. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangannya dan langsung menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang mencolok, sama persis dengan rambut asli Naruto. Wajahnya sangat serius sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi layaknya seorang ayah.

"Yang disebelahnya ibumu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke mengamati wanita berambut merah di sebelah ayah Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Sasuke sekarang sadar darimana asalnya kecantikan Naruto. Ibunya luar biasa.

"Lalu dua cewek di sekitar mereka keluargamu juga?"

"Mereka kakak kembarku," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Kedua kakaknya juga tampak bangga dengan adiknya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu keluar dan melihat…eh?

Niero?

Kakaknya yang benar-benar dingin itu berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu, memandang Sasuke dengan _stoic_-nya. Reaksinya sungguh berbeda dengan reaksi Sokoawa yang memberikan aplaus dengan meriah dari tengah-tengah kursi penonton.

'_Dia datang…?'_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kakaknya yang kelewat cuek itu akan datang.

Tirai ditutup.

"Kalian luar biasa!!!" puji Kurenai kelewat berlebihan. Ia memberi Naruto pelukan penuh haru. "Drama kali ini sangat sangat luar biasa!"

Naruto tersenyum tapi melepaskan diri dari Kurenai. "Maaf, Sensei, saya ada perlu…" dan Naruto memandang berkeliling, mencari Sasuke. Karena dilihatnya cowok pantat ayam itu sudah menghilang, maka ia langsung ke halaman belakang, seperti yang Sasuke katakan.

Benar dugaannya. Sasuke sudah menunggu di sana, berdiri bersandar pada pagar kawat dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto sumringah, dan reflek langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. "Trims karena sudah memberikan yang terbaik tadi! Kau luar biasa!"

Saking kagetnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan itu.

Naruto tampaknya sadar kalau tindakannya berlebihan karena dia langsung melepaskan diri. "Eh, maaf… aku nggak bermaksud… cuma reflek…" terangnya dengan gugup.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto.

"Jadi, kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Naruto, senyuman masih terkembang di wajahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas dan berdehem. "Begini…" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, toh jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat karena pelukan Naruto barusan. Naruto bergeming di tempat, masih memandang Sasuke ingin tahu.

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya tepat ke mata biru Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya dan merengkuh wajah Naruto. Barulah Naruto bereaksi, matanya terbelalak, terkejut. Sasuke mempertipis jarak di antara mereka.

"_I'm gonna kiss you now_," bisik Sasuke. "_And when I kiss you, if you stay still… and our lips touch… then I'll consider us going out, _Dobe." Dengan itu, Sasuke menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Naruto agar cowok itu bisa bebas bereaksi. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia menunggu. Satu detik… _'Ia pasti akan langsung melepaskan diri setelah ini'_… dua detik… ia menunggu kedua tangan Naruto mendorongnya menjauh… tiga detik… empat detik… lima detik…

Dan Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Mata onyx-nya melebar, tak percaya dengan reaksi yang diberikan Naruto.

**_tsuzuku_**

Pertama, saya akan menyapa para OC! =D

**Jahwa** : bagus kalau kau suka peranmu di sini, partner! *tos sama Jahwa*

**Slyth Sevvy** : wo! Nggak nyangka Nyi bakal baca! =D ehehehe… tapi frekuensi kemunculan Nyi masih sedikit… ntar ditambah lagi deh…^^v

Berikutnya,

**Sefa **: setelah aku baca ulang... iya! =D chap 8 pas SasuNaru main dodgeball itu, mereka beneran mirip DBSK vs Suju...X3 apalagi pas bagian Yunho vs Kangin dan Yunho vs Siwon. Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk... kan aura pertarungannya pekat banget waktu itu... XDDD

**all reviewers** : makasih review-nya! =D benar-benar menyemangati saya untuk terus lanjut walaupun saya tengah dilanda kesedihan yang luar biasa, dan mood untuk bikin fluff nyaris nggak ada. T.T saya terharu… saya jadi melihat refleksi diri saya sendiri yang berusaha keras untuk tetap menyemangati mereka yang berada di ambang kehancuran… saya nggak mau DBSK dan SuJu bubar….T.T itulah yang menjadi sumber kesedihan saya akhir-akhir ini… saya akan tetap menyemangati mereka pokoknya…u_u bagaimanapun, merekalah, terutama DBSK, yang mampu mebuat semangat menulis saya balik. Saya nggak tahu harus ngapain kalo mereka bubuar. Yah… malah curhat. Ehehe, pokoknya HWAITING! =D

Sekali lagi, makasih ya, review-nya. Love you all! =D

**Disclaimer :** Ada tambahan disclaimer di sini selain Masashi Kishimoto dan Emura. Dan yang masuk ke jajaran disclaimer kali ini adalah…*jeng jeng jeng jeng*… Micky Yoochun dari DBSK!!! XD Makasih untuk _line_-nya yang bikin saya meleleh tiap kali dia mengucapkannya dengan suara husky-nya itu. =3 I do love you so~

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH and 13elieve


	12. Chapter 12

**/Chapter 12/**

Naruto membuka matanya ketika Sasuke menjauh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalihkan pandang dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke dengan benar, untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto berdehem. "Yah…er…" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar kawat di belakangnya. "Dobe, ciuman yang tadi sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman yang kuberikan di atas panggung tadi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Aku juga sudah memberimu waktu untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Naruto, bingung.

Naruto menghela napas, meniup poni pirangnya. "Aku nggak menyangka kau lemot dalam masalah begini."

Sasuke membelalak. "Jadi… kita…"

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang…" keluh Naruto, memutar bola matanya. "_'When I kiss you, if you stay still… and our lips touch… the I'll consider us going out'_," kutip Naruto. "_You see? I stay still…_Teme."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kupikir kau akan menolak," kata Sasuke tidak percaya. "Karena kita… yah…" Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto menunduk, menatap kakinya sementara tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur dengan bertumpu pada tumitnya. "Eh... yah... aku malah tadinya berpikir aku yang sakit jiwa begitu menyadari aku merasakan sesuatu tiap kali kau memandangku..." wajah Naruto sedikit merona ketika ia mengungkapkan itu. "Aku baru saja bilang itu ke Shika-kun beberapa hari yang lalu waktu kita diam-diaman... dan dia yang membuatku sadar tentang perasaanku..."

Sasuke masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya tiap kali mendengar panggilan seakrab 'Shika-kun' keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke pundak Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit ketika menerima sentuhan Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Ia menatap teman sebangkunya dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Menyentuh Naruto cukup membantunya mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau cerita pada Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke, menekan kegetirannya seminimal mungkin. Gagal tentu saja. "Sejauh apa?"

Naruto setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar nada cemburu yang sangat jelas dari ucapan Sasuke. Ia membiarkan Sasuke memainkan rambut panjangnya. Naruto memang sudah menduga sejak awal kalau Si Pantat Ayam ini agak posesif, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya geli.

"Nggak banyak. Aku memberitahukannya seimplisit mungkin," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Ah, aku harus menemui ayahku," tambah Naruto mendadak. Perubahan dalam suaranya sangat kentara, belum lagi mimik wajahnya yang berubah drastis. Sesuatu yang selalu terjadi tiap kali ia membicarakan ayahnya.

Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus ke mata biru Naruto sebagai ganti kalimat tanya.

Naruto menyeringai dan menyibakkan rambutnya, membuat Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto. "Aku cuma ingin melihat tampang ayahku waktu pencari bakat itu memuji aktingku habis-habisan di depan hidungnya," jawabnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto selama beberapa detik. Ia tahu kalau Naruto menyembunyikan keraguan akan dirinya sendiri di balik kalimatnya barusan.

Sasuke beranjak dari pagar kawatnya dan menyusul Naruto. "Kutemani," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan di samping Naruto.

-

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Sama sekali tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto maupun ayahnya, mereka berdua hanya saling pandang, memasang tampang segarang mungkin. Sasuke memandang bergantian dari Naruto ke ayahnya dan menggeleng pelan. Bahkan ibu dan kedua kakak kembar Naruto juga hanya bisa berdiri diam mendampingi Namikaze senior dengan ekspresi salah tingkah yang identik. Seorang pria berjas hitam dengan rambut abu-abu yang diikat satu, sepertinya dia pencari bakat yang dimaksud, berdiri di samping ayah Naruto, sementara ibu Naruto di sisi lainnya.

"Eh... lama tak jumpa Naruto, kau kelihatan sehat... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ibu Naruto, berusaha memecah keheningan, walaupun suaranya bergetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu," jawab Naruto singkat, masih memandang tajam ayahnya.

"Kenapa...eh... kau tidak memperkenalkan temanmu?" pancing wanita cantik itu lagi, berusaha mencairkan suasana, walaupun ia tahu usahanya sia-sia.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara tapi sekarang jadi sama iritnya dengannya, tapi tidak berkomentar. Ia membungkuk singkat pada wanita berambut merah itu. Ketika Sasuke menegakkan dirinya lagi dan tanpa sengaja menatap mata garang ayah Naruto, entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran 'bagaimana kalau orang ini tahu aku dan Naruto baru saja jadian' melintas di benaknya.

"Apa kabar, Ayah?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya, walaupun dengan tampang super sinis dan _glare _yang luar biasa.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Ibu Naruto menyenggol lengan suaminya dengan gerakan menegur seraya mendesis, " Minato, dia anakmu."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan kanan Naruto mengepal erat di sampingnya, mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menonjok ayahnya atas jawaban yang begitu _ramah_. "Oke, aku sudahi basa-basi tak penting itu. Kau sudah siap mendengar kenyataan mengenai aktingku, orang tua?" balas Naruto, menanggalkan semua sopan santunnya, tak peduli mata ibunya yang terbelalak kaget sementara dua kakak kembar ceweknya sudah menekap mulut.

Wajah Namikaze senior mengeras. Sekarang Sasuke bisa mengenali garis-garis kemiripan di wajah ayah dan anak itu.

"Tutup mulut sombongmu itu, Bocah. Persiapkan dirimu untuk kembali ke rumah dan memulai tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang anak."

Pria berjas hitam itu berdehem, merasa sekarang saat yang tepat baginya untuk berbicara. "Ehem, Saya Kabuto, seorang pengamat teater," katanya, mengulurkan tangannya agar dijabat Naruto. Naruto meraih tangan Kabuto, tapi pandangannya tetap tertuju ke ayahnya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia ngeri sendiri membayangkan bagaimana kondisi di kediaman Namikaze selama Naruto dan ayahnya berseteru.

"Dan saya sudah mengamati penampilan Anda selama di panggung tadi," lanjut Kabuto dengan nada biasa saja, seakan tidak ada adu _glare_ dari dua orang di sebelahnya. "Menurut saya," Sasuke menahan napasnya, berharap ia mendengar hal bagus dari orang bernama Kabuto itu, "Anda sangat brilian!"

Tatapan kejam Naruto melunak, digantikan dengan senyum sinis penuh kemenangan seiring dengan Sasuke yang menghembuskan napas leganya perlahan.

"Walaupun Anda baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, tapi Anda sudah menunjukkan kematangan akting yang luar biasa!" tambah Kabuto, tersenyum bangga pada Naruto. "Saya sangat yakin Anda akan sangat sukses di jalur akting. Anda sangat berbakat."

Ibu Naruto tersenyum bangga sementara kedua kakak Naruto bertukar pandang bahagia.

"Saya sangat menyarankan Anda untuk menggeluti bidang akting," Kabuto mengakhiri penilaiannya.

Ekspresi Namikaze Minato sulit ditebak.

"Terimakasih," tanggap Naruto singkat, ditambah tatapan sarkastis untuk ayahnya.

"Lakukan semaumu, Bocah," ucap Namikaze Minato, sebelum membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari hadapan anaknya. Kabuto tersenyum pada Naruto sepintas dan menyusul Minato.

"Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau selalu diterima di rumah," kata ibu Naruto, menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca.

Naruto membalas genggaman ibunya, wajahnya benar-benar lembut sekarang, membuat darah Sasuke berdesir. "Tenang saja, Bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto, tersenyum.

"Kushina!" panggil Minato.

Kushina menghapus air matanya, mengecup pipi anaknya sekilas, dan berpaling ke Sasuke. "Tolong jaga anakku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk canggung sementara Kushina tersenyum padanya sebelum pergi diapit kedua anak perempuannya.

Begitu mereka sudah jauh, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. "Kau tahu, ucapan ibumu tadi itu sepertinya dia sudah merestui kita."

Kalimatnya barusan berbuah sebuah tonjokan di bahu kirinya.

"Dasar Teme! Kita baru jadian kurang dari sejam dan kau sudah lancang!" seru Naruto, tapi wajahnya merona.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar, bahkan lebih besar dari ini kalau ayahmu itu tahu anaknya homoseks."

Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, Teme. Ayahku pasti akan membunuhmu lebih dulu sebelum aku. Hidupmu takkan tenang di bawah tekanan pria busuk itu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti. "Setidaknya kita ketemu lagi di alam sana," ucapnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi. Ucapannya itu sontak membuat wajah Naruto yang semula merona menjadi merah padam.

"Teme!!!!!! Awas kau!!!!!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. Naruto miliknya sekarang.

-

"Kalian ini darimana saja???" tuntut Kurenai begitu Sasuke dan Naruto kembali masuk ke auditorium. "Yang lain pada merayakan keberhasilan di sini sementara kalian menghilang. Kemana sih kalian?"

Sasuke bertukar pandang dengan Naruto. Tapi sebelum mereka berdua sempat menjawab, suara seseorang menyela.

"Naru-chan~ bagaimana kabar sepupumu?"

Bahkan Sasuke tak perlu melihat ke arah sumber suara untuk tahu kalau itu suara Ino. Cewek pirang itu sudah terlampau sering berada di dekat Naruto akhir-akhir ini, sampai membuat Sasuke jengkel. Dan seperti dugaannya, Ino berlari ke arah Naruto, mengabaikan Kurenai yang langsung pergi begitu di sela Ino, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengamati dari samping Naruto rasanya ingin sekali mencekik cewek itu, menggantungnya sekalian kalau perlu. Dirinya sendiri bahkan belum pernah melakukan itu pada Naruto.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto tertawa salah tingkah, berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino dari tubuhnya, menghindari tatapan tak senang Sasuke. "Aku juga belum tahu, Ino... tapi katanya dia datang di pementasan hari ini... kalau kau beruntung, mungkin kau bisa ketemu dia di kerumunan di luar sana..."

Mata biru Ino bercahaya. "Yang benar?" tanyanya bersemangat. "Aku cari dia sekarang!" dan dengan itu, cewek itu melesat pergi sama cepatnya dengan kedatangannya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan begitu Ino menghilang dari pandangan. "Apa nggak sebaiknya kau bilang pada Ino yang sebenarnya? Kalau _sepupumu_ nggak menyukainya?" tandas Sasuke. "_Atau malah sebaliknya?_"

Naruto benar-benar merasa tatapan kejam Sasuke mirip ayahnya sekarang, tapi bedanya, ia sama sekali tidak berani membalas tatapan itu. Entah kenapa nada cemburu di suara Sasuke yang sangat jelas membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Eh, ya memang sebaiknya begitu, tapi aku belum tega melukai perasaan Ino..."

"Terserah kau lah," balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto cepat-cepat mendongak, menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Ah, kau ngambekan ah..." cibirnya. "Cemburu ya~?" goda Naruto, tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke membelalak kaget. "N-nggak," jawabnya tidak meyakinkan, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencari alibi dengan cara berjalan keluar dari audit.

"Teme cemburu~" goda Naruto, masih mengikuti Sasuke rupanya.

"Diam kau, Dobe," sentak Sasuke, menghindari Naruto.

"Teme cemburu~" Naruto masih belum menyerah.

"Kubilang diam, atau kubungkam."

"Teme cemburu~"

"Dobe... kau..."

"Teme cem—"

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan ejekannya karena detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah menghimpitnya ke dinding belakang auditorium dan benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya, _membungkamnya_.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto beberapa detik kemudian, menyeringai puas. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Dobe," tegasnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih _shock_ karena dicium begitu mendadak.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang melihat keseluruhan adegan itu dengan jelas hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya penuh kebencian.

**/tbc/**

Akhirnya saya mengapdet cerita ini juga ^^" *dikeroyok rame-rame* Saya tau yang ini telatnya udah kebangetan, tapi saya bener-bener lagi sibuk ujian dan segala macem... ehehehe... Dan untuk chap ini, maaf banget kalau ceritanya abal banget u_u setelah sekian abad *halah* nggak nulis fic, WB sudah mendarah daging, jadi beginilah apa adanya. Semoga inspirasi bisa datang lagi sehingga chap-chap depan lebih fluff! XD ohoho...

Mind to review? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Maaf kalau chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan! . Saya juga merasa kurang, jadi saya berusaha membenahinya di chap ini. Happy reading!

**/Chapter 13/**

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto yang seperti biasa, sedang menyalin catatan milik Sasuke kali ini, mendongak dari kegiatannya begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia tak tampak heran ketika Ino menghampirinya dengan tampang cemberut plus sebal.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah punya dugaan tentang apa yang akan dikatakan Ino dengan tampang jelek begitu.

"Aku kemarin mencari sepupumu, tapi dia tidak ada. Dan dia juga belum meneleponku atau mengirimkan satu pesanpun padaku. Padahal dulu kau bilang kalau dia akan menghubungiku begitu pementasan kita selesai. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan! Katakan padaku, Naruto, jangan-jangan dia sudah punya cewek? Jawab dengan jujur."

Naruto hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kagum akan keahlian Ino yang bisa mengatakan keseluruhan kalimat tadi dalam satu tarikan napas. Sasuke yang duduk diam di sebelah Naruto, membaca bukunya seperti biasa, mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan setiap detail pembicaraan mereka. Ia ingin tahu reaksi Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, meletakkan penanya dan memandang Ino dalam-dalam. "Ino, maaf, aku baru dengar semalam kalau kemarin dia baru saja jadian dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungimu," kata Naruto, berusaha membuat wajahnya sememprihatinkan mungkin. "Maafkan aku."

Ino menggigit bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sesedih itu.

"Kau harusnya bilang lebih awal!" seru Ino, kelihatan jelas dia kecewa. "Kau harusnya bilang sejak awal kalau aku tidak ada harapan dengannya! Aku benci kau, Naruto!" dan dengan itu, ia berbalik ke tempat duduknya di samping Sakura sambil terisak.

Naruto menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya dengan insiden barusan. Memang sih, tulisan tangan Sasuke lebih rapi dan lebih bagus daripada Hinata, catatannya juga lebih lengkap, tapi tetap saja, apa sih yang menarik dari menyalin catatan matematika tentang statistika yang isinya angka dan grafik semua???

"Bukan sifatmu membuat cewek lain menangis dan bisa tetap bertampang tenang seperti itu," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Bukunya sudah tergeletak di atas meja sementara dia menatap Naruto.

Naruto menoleh menghadap Sasuke. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Teme? Kau mau aku menghubunginya sekarang sebagai sepupuku?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Nggak sih. Tapi aku suka caramu menolaknya tadi. Semuanya nyaris jujur."

Naruto menghisap ujung penanya. "Sudahlah, aku nggak mau ngomongin itu lagi. Kasihan Ino. Aku mau minta Shikamaru-kun menerangkan catatanmu yang tulisannya kecil-kecil ini saja," kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursinya, hendak menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang melakukan acara tidur pagi di kursi di depan Naruto.

Tapi refleks Sasuke yang sangat luar biasa itu langsung bereaksi. Ia menarik lengan Naruto, membuatnya kembali terduduk dengan suara 'buk' keras. Mengabaikan tatapan marah dari Naruto, "Kau sama sekali tidak boleh kemana-mana. Aku pemilik catatan itu. Aku lebih paham isi catatan itu daripada siapapun di dunia ini. Sekarang, bagian mana yang kau nggak paham, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya. Ia mulai merasa kalau dirinya jadi banyak bicara akhir-akhir ini, dan itu semua salah Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Teme, aku tahu ini catatanmu dan pasti kau lebih mengerti isinya. Tapi," Naruto memberikan tekanan kejam pada kata hubung itu, "aku _benci_ caramu mengatakan 'usuratonkachi' atau 'dobe' atau 'baka' atau 'idiot' atau 'moron' atau kata-kata ejekan lainnya tiap kali aku nggak mengerti satu penjelasan dan meminta kau mengulanginya. Jadi," Naruto kembali memberi penekanan, "aku lebih _suka_ Shikamaru yang mengajariku karena walaupun dia gampang tidur, dia sangat _sabar_, tahu?" Naruto bohong tentu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua panggilan penuh cemooh itu walau memang kadang membuatnya jengkel. Tapi sebenarnya alasan dia tidak mau diajari Sasuke adalah : ia yakin ia takkan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya begitu dekat, berusaha menjelaskan apapun itu. Ia pasti akan lebih fokus mengamati pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oke kalau itu maumu, aku nggak akan mengejekmu, Dobe."

Naruto mencibir. "Berita bagus, _sayang_, kau baru saja melakukannya, jadi aku akan tetap ke Shikmaru dan kau nggak bisa mencegahku. Teme sialan," balas Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Mesum."

Kilat di mata Naruto membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan _gadis _itu bangkit berdiri dengan gaya anggun yang tidak bisa ditolak cowok manapun, bahkan Sasuke, lalu pindah duduk di samping Shikamaru, membangunkan cowok itu dengan satu tusukan di punggung.

Sasuke, masih duduk diam di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, hanya bisa memandang Naruto sebal. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa menyukai cowok-maniak-bodoh-itu.

Naruto yang masih mengamati Sasuke dari sudut matanya, setengah mati menahan tawa. Ia sangat suka ekspresi Sasuke ketika _cemburu_.

-

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura begitu Ino duduk di sebelahnya dengan isakan hebat.

Ino menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, hanya menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan tangisannya.

Walaupun Sakura bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Sasuke, tapi ia tetap merupakan sahabat yang baik. Cewek berambut pink itu merangkul sahabatnya. "Kenapa, Ino? Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku..."

Ino menghapus air matanya dan memandang Sakura. "Ini tentang sepupu Naruto..." Ino memulai. Sakura diam, mendengarkan. Ino terisak pelan, tapi melanjutkan, "Aku sudah sangat menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di Hinamizawa dulu itu..."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta ini. Ino sama sekali tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini padanya, tapi ia tidak berkomentar.

"Aku minta tolong pada Naruto untuk membantuku mendekatinya sepupunya itu... soalnya mereka berdua kelihatan sangat dekat... dan Naruto bilang sepupunya berjanji akan menghubungiku begitu pementasan drama kita selesai... tapi ternyata dia bohong... mereka berdua bohong..." Ino kembali terisak hebat, "Sepupu Naruto itu sudah jadian dengan orang lain, tepat di hari pementasan, jadi dia nggak menghubungiku... kenapa dia kelihatan kayak memberikan harapan sejak awal kalau memang begini akhirnya??"

Ino menangis lagi. Sakura mengeratkan rangkulannya, berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa. Tapi tadi kau bilang sepupu Naruto itu sudah jadian dengan orang lain?" tanya Sakura, Ino mengangguk dalam tangisnya. "Kebetulan sekali," lanjut Sakura, suaranya bergetar marah kali ini. "_Naruto-chan_ juga baru saja jadian dengan Sasuke-kun kemarin, tepat setelah pementasan."

Saking terkejutnya, Ino mendongak dan menghentikan tangisnya. "Hah? Yang benar? Darimana kau tahu itu?"

Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya pada Ino, dan melempar tatapan membunuh ke Naruto yang sedang berkutat memahami rumus-rumus statistika dengan Shikamaru. "Aku melihat mereka ciuman di belakang audit kemarin." Mata biru Ino semakin membulat. "Dan dilihat dari gerak-gerik Sasuke-kun yang tampaknya sekarang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Naruto, mereka memang benar jadian. Tunggu saja sampai satu sekolahan tahu tentang itu. Mampus kau, Naruto."

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Wow, aku nggak menyangka akhirnya Sasuke-kun memilih cewek juga."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, menatap sahabatnya. "Ino~, apa kau nggak sadar?"

Ino kembali menoleh ke Sakura. "Sadar apa?"

Sakura menghela napas, berusaha sadar. "Sepupu Naruto _jadian_ dengan seseorang di hari pementasan. Naruto _jadian_ di hari pementasan juga. Aku tahu mereka berdua sangat dekat, tapi masa jadian juga harinya bareng? Yang benar saja..."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menunduk, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. "Dengar, kau masih ingat insiden gelang di Hinamizawa itu? Jelas-jelas sepupu Naruto membawanya, dan esok harinya aku menemukan gelang itu di tas Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua jadian di hari yang sama. Dan aku yakin, Naruto pasti selalu beralasan ketika kau minta ingin bertemu dengan sepupunya atau semacamnya?"

Ino tampak berbikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Dia bilang biar sepupunya saja yang menghubungiku agar aku nggak perlu tahu nomor ponselnya."

"Tepat," ucap Sakura, menjentikkan jarinya. "Dan bahkan nama mereka sama. Rambut pirang yang sama. Mata biru yang sama. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dan sepupu bukan salah satunya. Yang pertama," kata Sakura, "mereka kembar. Dan yang kedua..."

"Mereka orang yang sama?" lanjut Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dengan seringai puas.

Ino kembali mengedarkan pandang ke Naruto yang wajah cantiknya masih tampak sebal karena tidak kunjung paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan Shiikamaru. "Tapi... itu mustahil, Sakura. Dia jelas-jelas cewek dan sepupunya jelas-jelas cowok. Kau terlalu paranoid."

"Memangnya, tadi apa yang Naruto katakan padamu tentang sepupunya yang sudah jadian?" pancing Sakura.

"'Aku baru dengar semalam kalau dia baru saja jadian dengan seseorang'?" kutip Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia nggak bilang jadian dengan 'cewek' kan? Dia bilang dia jadian dengan 'seseorang' kan? Bagaimana kalau yang dimaksud kalau dirinya sendiri yang jadian dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Ino benar-benar ternganga sekarang. "Sakura, kalau ucapanmu tentang Naruto dan sepupunya adalah orang yang sama, berarti kau menduga kalau Naruto itu aslinya cowok dan itu juga sekaligus berarti kau menduga Sasuke dan Naruto homo?"

Sakura menghela napas, tapi tidak menanggapi.

"Entahlah, Sakura..." kata Ino pelan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, kembali duduk dengan posisi yang benar ketika bel berbunyi. "Terserah kau. Tapi lihat saja tinggi badannya yang luar biasa. Staminanya yang kayak kuda waktu main _dodgeball_ dulu. Pokoknya aku akan mampir ke sekolah lamanya untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh pulang sekolah nanti. Kau ikut?"

Ino hanya bisa menatap Sakura.

-

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kakashi yang seperti biasa baru datang setengah jam setelah bel berbunyi. Murid-muridnya menjawab dengan malas. "Nah, minggu depan, aku akan mengadakan tes mengenai bab statistika ini," lanjutnya dengan tampang santai, seakan ia baru saja mengatakan kalau minggu depan ia akan membagi-bagikan permen gratis, bukannya tes matematika. Ia mengabaikan tampang horor yang mucul di wajah murid-muridnya dan kembali berkata, "Dan kalian semua benar-benar harus mendapat nilai bagus karena ini materi gampang. Bagi yang tidak lulus, kalian tidak diizinkan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler apapun, dan harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahanku sepulang sekolah."

Wajah Naruto benar-benar langsung berubah pucat.

"Ini penting," tambah Kakashi. "Karena kalian akan menghadapi ujian nasional tahun depan dan aku benar-benar ingin mempersiapkan kalian sematang mungkin. Nah, kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pelajarannya..."

Naruto masih belum bergerak dari posisinya walaupun anak-anak lain sudah mulai membuka buku mereka, mencatat apa yang Kakashi terangkan di papan tulis.

"Dobe? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, memandang Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan gerakan _slow motion_. "Aku. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Mengerti. Statistika. Dan. Aku. Pasti. Tidak. Lulus. Tes. Dan. Itu. Hanya. Berarti. Satu. Hal. Aku. Tidak. Bisa. Ikut. Ekskul. Drama. Lagi," ucap Naruto, terputus-putus. Tidak heran karena tampaknya dia memang sudah kesulitan bernapas sejak mendengar Kakashi akan mengadakan tes.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Makanya belajar, Dobe."

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan itu. Ia sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke meja dengan frustasi.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa," kata Kakashi mendadak, membalikkan badannya menghadap murid-muridnya lagi. "Ada seseorang yang harus kuperkenalkan."

Kakashi berjalan keluar kelas, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan seseorang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Nah, ini yang akan kuperkenalkan."

Terdengar suara pekikan dari semua cewek di kelas, membuat Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang dibawa Kakashi.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang sulit bernapas.

"Ini Uchiha Niero. Dia memang kakak Sasuke, tapi dia akan menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris kalian yang baru selama sembilan bulan ini karena Mitarashi-sensei cuti hamil," Kakashi memperkanalkan, diiringi bungkukan singkat dari Uchiha Niero.

**/tbc/**

*dirajam readers karena bersambungnya nggak enak banget*

Mind to review? ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Terimakasih buat para reviewers yang sudah membantu saya melewati masa-masa sulit saya ketika saya mendengar kalau Tohoshinki vakum ^^ Domo arigatou gozaimasu…

If there's a true friendship in my life, I'll dedicated it for all authors and reviewers ^^

OC in this whole story

Uchiha Niero : My lovely aneesan, Severnesh

Uchiha Sokoawa : My lovely uke, Nadhiyong

**/Chapter 14/**

"Apa maumu?" tuntut Sasuke, memojokkan kakak laki-lakinya di halaman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat.

Niero hanya berdiri bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya dan menghisap rokoknya. Sama sekali tidak memandang Sasuke. "Aku gurumu sekarang, Sasuke. Setidaknya hormatlah sedikit padaku."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya tajam-tajam. "Aku tanya, apa maumu, Niero?"

Niero menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajah adiknya, tapi Sasuke bergeming. Siapa yang tidak sopan sekarang, eh?

"Apa maksudmu?" Niero balik bertanya, dengan nada sindiran yang bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Niero. Bukan cita-citamu untuk menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris di SMA, bahkan sama sekali bukan sifatmu untuk bersabar menghadapi sekumpulan anak-anak remaja yang menurutmu merepotkan. Pasti kau punya alasan di balik ini kan? Meniduri semua siswi di sini mungkin?" ucap Sasuke sarkastis.

Niero menjatuhkan rokoknya dan mematikan puntungnya dengan satu injakan kaki. Ia menatap Sasuke dari balik kacamatanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke," ujarnya, sembari menyentuhkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke Sasuke, persis seperti kebiaasaan Itachi, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berprasangka buruk pada kakakmu ini? Aku memang nggak punya tujuan terselubung kok jadi guru pengganti di sini," tambahnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, masih mematung di tempatnya semula.

Ia benar-benar tak paham apa yang diinginkan Niero, dan ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

-

"Teme, kemana saja sih kau?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke sudah kembali duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Naruto.

"Halaman belakang," jawab Sasuke nyaris jujur. "Kupikir aku telat. Kemana Sarutobi-sensei?" tambah Sasuke, heran dengan keterlambatan guru Kimia mereka, Sarutobi Asuma. Ia biasanya selalu tepat waktu.

"Beliau izin," jawab Naruto cepat. "Jadi sekarang jam kosong dan kita diharuskan belajar sendiri. Tapi lupakan dulu guru sialan itu," tambah Naruto. "Aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Sasuke yang tadinya menanggapi Naruto dengan acuh tak acuh langsung memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke _gadis_ yang duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto bahkan sudah memutar kursinya agar menghadapnya, dan ia duduk di situ dengan tampang gugup sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Jantung Sasuke mencoba mendesak keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke, berusaha sedatar mungkin. Ia sadar ia sudah terlalu banyak berlaku _out of character_ sejak jadian dengan Naruto.

"Aku…" Naruto memajukan kursinya, mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam di tempat, walaupun mungkin kalau keadaan kelas tidak ramai seperti sekarang ini, bisa dipastikan tokoh utama kita ini tidak akan _tinggal diam_.

"Aku ingin..." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kali ini, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya fokus ke satu hal yang ada di hadapannya sekarang : bibir Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau..."

Sasuke menahan napas mendengar bisikan Naruto. _'Apa dia sudah gila? Apa dia benar-benar mau menciumku di kelas?'_

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku statistika untuk tes minggu depan," Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mantap.

Oke, sudah dua kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke dibuat cengok oleh manusia pirang ini. Pertama, waktu pertama kali Naruto menjadi teman sebangkunya. Dan kedua, hari ini. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh darinya, sekaligus menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor dari otak Uchiha-nya.

"Teme sialan!" seru Naruto, merasa diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh Uchiha berpantat ayam itu. "Tahukah kau aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku sampai serendah-rendahnya untuk memintamu melakukan itu?"

Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto telah membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali dan kena penyakit jantung. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia kembali menghempaskan Sasuke ke dunia nyata dengan sama kejamnya. Tidak adil.

"Kenapa nggak minta diajari Shikamaru?" sindir Sasuke. Dan asal kau tahu, untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Sasuke ke taraf normal membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

Naruto cemberut. "Kau pelit. Pacar macam apa itu."

Sasuke menghela napas. Manusia pirang sialan itu memang benar-benar tahu bagaimana menggunakan _kryptonite_-nya (1).

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru? Dia akhirnya tahu kalau otak bebalmu itu nggak bakal bisa diisi apa-apa lagi selain drama jadi dia menyerah?"

Ucapan Sasuke berbuah sebuah timpukan menggunakan Kamus Besar Bahasa Inggris tepat di ubun-ubunnya. Sasuke hanya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Jaga omonganmu, Teme. Sepulang sekolah ini aku akan ke rumahmu, tapi aku pulang dulu. Aku nggak mau ke rumahmu _seperti ini_. Dan pokoknya kau harus mengajariku sampai bisa," Naruto memutuskan secara sepihak. "Sudah kuduga dari dulu kalau matematika akan menghalangiku jadi pemain drama terkenal. Matematika dan ayah dan semua pelajaran sekolah lainnya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke memandang Naruto selama beberapa detik. "Aku yang ke apartemenmu saja," katanya mendadak, teringat Niero pasti akan ada di rumah, dan Sasuke tidak mau kakaknya itu bertemu Naruto, baik dalam sosok cowok maupun cewek. Tidak sampai dia tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya Niero menjadi guru pengganti di sini.

-

"Aku heran," kata Ino ketika ia dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah lama Naruto sepulang sekolah hari itu. "Kenapa kau belum menyebarkan ke seantero sekolah kalau Sasuke dan Naruto jadian? Aku nggak paham kenapa kau masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dan tersenyum licik. "Karena tentu saja hubungan mereka nggak akan lama. Segera setelah Sasuke-kun tahu yang sebenarnya, dia pasti memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto."

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah tahu tentang dugaanmu yang nggak masuk akal itu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Oke, mungkin Naruto itu homo. Dia juga abnormal karena mau-maunya menyamar jadi cewek. Tapi masa Sasuke-kun ikut-ikutan? Rubah betina itu pasti punya segudang trik untuk menjebak Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin dia sudah mengincar Sasuke-kun sejak awal."

Ino menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Dan lagi, kalau dugaanku benar. Kau juga untung, Ino," tambah Sakura, senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Gimana bisa?" tanya Ino tak paham.

"Begini," Sakura mulai menjelaskan, "Kalau kau tahu rahasia sebenarnya dari identitas asli Naruto, kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati cowok itu kan? Itu kalau kau masih suka dia...."

Ino menatap Sakura penuh makna. Sahabatnya itu benar. Mungkin ada untungnya juga dia membantu Sakura melakukan penyelidikan ini. Kalau Sakura benar, sahabatnya itu akan mendapatkan Sasuke, dan dia akan mendapatkan Naruto. Ide bagus.

-

Tak lama, mereka tiba di depan sebuah gerbang SMA bertuliskan 'Aishiro Gakuen' (2). Sakura dan Ino tampak berdiri canggung di depan gerbang, mengamati murid-murid Aishiro Gakuen yang berlalu lalang.

"Kita mulai darimana?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Kita tanyai salah satu saja," kata Sakura. Dengan percaya diri, Sakura melangkah memasuki gerbang, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan penuh tanya dari murid-murid Aishiro Gakuen. Ino mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sakura berhenti di hadapan seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang yang tampaknya berusia setahun lebih muda dari dirinya (3). "Permisi," sapa Sakura, tak lupa disertai senyum manis. Cewek itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan membalas senyum Sakura, walaupun kelihatan jelas dia sedikit kaget dengan rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink terang.

"Ya?" tanggap cewek itu.

"Maaf, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Sakura. "Apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto? Dulu dia sekolah di sini."

Cewek itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Uzumaki Naruto? Aku tahunya ada _senpai_ yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kalau Uzumaki Naruto aku belum pernah dengar."

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang.

"Namikaze Naruto itu sepupunya Uzumaki Naruto," Ino buka mulut. "Kau kenal Namikaze?"

Cewek itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu! Tak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini yang nggak kenal Namikaze-senpai! Dia tampan, baik, dan sangat populer!"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Um..." cewek itu menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dagunya. "Rambutnya pirang pendek, matanya biru terang, sangat indah, dan kulitnya kecoklatan. Ia juga sangat atletis."

Tak salah lagi. Itu adalah Namikaze Naruto yang ikut bersama mereka ke Hinamizawa.

"Apa Namikaze masih di sekolah sekarang? Atau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura.

Cewek itu memandang Sakura dan Ino bergantian. "_Senpai_ sudah pindah sekolah... kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Kami sangat kehilangan dia."

Mata Ino dan Sakura membulat.

"Pindah?" ulang Ino. "Kemana?"

"Aku dengar sih ke Konoha Gakuen... kalian kan sekolah di sana? Masa nggak tahu?"

**/tbc/**

Lagi-lagi chap pendek yang isinya cuma bikin penasaran readers~ *digibeng*

(1)kryptonite = semacam batu yang menjadi titik kelemahan Clark Kent di 'Superman'.

(2)Cewek itu adalah OC, tampilan dari seseorang yang pennem-nya di ffn = Aya Yutaka

(3)Aishiro Gakuen itu adalah semacam lembaga bimbingan milik Sensei saya XP

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH.


	15. Chapter 15

Kejutan. Saya tetap melanjutkan fic YAOI yang PARAH dan GA NORMAL ini lho ^^ terbukti kan saya lebih berani dari Anda yang nge-flame tapi anonimous? ^^

Chap kali ini total chap senang-senang~ saya sedang melatih kemampuan saya

**/Chapter 15****/**

"Jadi, kalau ada sejumlah data tunggal, untuk mencari kuartil atasnya, yang perlu kau lakukan tinggal mengurutkan angka-angka yang tersedia. Dan baru setelah itu kau hitung frekuensinya. lalu—"

"Berhenti di situ, Teme," potong Naruto. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas meja, memandang buku-buku penuh angka yang bertebaran di hadapannya. Wajahnya benar-benar lesu dan rambut pirangnya berantakan karena kebanyakan diacak-acak. Rambut palsu dan seragam _sailor_-nya tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mengetuk kepala Naruto pelan dengan pensil mekaniknya. "Itu sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kau minta berhenti dalam setengah jam ini, dan aku bahkan belum selesai menerangkan satu rumuspun padamu. Idiot itu juga ada batasnya, Dobe."

Naruto hanya meniup poni pirangnya, memejamkan mata dan menempelkan jidatnya ke meja. Kalau Naruto bahkan tidak membantah ketika dikatai idiot, itu berarti dia sudah mencapai tahap 'stress tingkat akut'.

"Aku menyerah. Aku bahkan nggak ngerti satu katapun yang kau omongkan," keluhnya. "Aku mau memohon pada Hatake-sensei saja besok pagi, supaya dia mau berbelas kasihan padaku."

Sasuke meletakkan pensil mekaniknya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya dengan itu. "Apa akan membantu otak lemahmu itu kalau Shikamaru yang mengajari?" tanya Sasuke. Benar-benar tanpa ada niat menyindir kali ini. Sebenarnya ia agak prihatin dengan kondisi pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Naruto mendongak dan mendengus. "Nggak akan ada gunanya."

Barulah Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi kenapa selama ini kau selalu tampak senang-senang saja kalau dia yang mengajari? Kau selalu kembali duduk di bangkumu dengan tampang puas setelah privat dengan Shikamaru, walaupun cuma lima menit."

Naruto mengerjap, tampak salah tingkah. Sebelah tangannya melayang ke kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Eh, itu... yah... kebetulan kalau itu materinya gampang... jadi aku cepat paham..."

Sasuke mengernyit, tahu Naruto tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Naruto menegakkan duduknya dan menggeliat. "Ayo, Teme! Lanjutkan penjelasan memuakkanmu itu, aku akan coba untuk memahaminya!" kata Naruto, mendadak bersemangat, meraih pensilnya dan kembali menghadapi angka-angka itu.

Usaha pengalihan perhatian terhadap Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto harus mengakui alasan kenapa ia selalu lebih memilih untuk diajari Shikamaru ketimbang pacarnya sendiri?

Sasuke mengangkat alis, tentu saja dia menyadari Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi dia tidak berkomentar. Prioritas sekarang adalah membuat Naruto memahami statistika, bukan mencari tahu kenapa dia lebih suka diajari Shikamaru. Sasuke berdehem, kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sudah dia hapal per kata karena sudah diulangi sepuluh kali.

Naruto menatap buku catatan Sasuke yang penuh angka dan membuat kepalanya pusing itu sefokus mungkin. Tapi seperti yang selalu terjadi selama setengah jam ini. tiap Sasuke menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, perhatian Naruto selalu teralih. Suara baritone Sasuke menggelitik telinga Naruto. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah bicara selembut ini pada orang lain kecuali dirinya, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup. Tak satupun kata ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto, ia hanya mendengarkan nada bicara Sasuke yang bagaikan alunan lagu. Bibir Sasuke yang tepat berada di sebelahnya begitu mengundang...

Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia harus fokus. Bukan saatnya berpikir yang bukan-bukan sekarang.

"... dan kalau rataan sementaranya sudah ketemu, berikutnya kau harus—"

Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, tapi ia selalu ketinggalan banyak gara-gara ia tidak fokus dan itu menyebalkan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto. Ia juga sudah tidak tahu lagi mau mengajari model bagaimana supaya Naruto paham. Seandainya dia tahu kenapa Naruto frustasi.

"Teme," panggil Naruto, suaranya seperti orang sekarat.

"Hn?"

"Kau pakai parfum apa?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan situasi sekarang itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menjawab, "Eh, _The Police_. Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dna meniup poni pirangnya. _'Pantas saja... itu juga parfum favoritku...'_

"Kenapa?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia sekarang baru menyesal kenapa ia tadi tidak minta privat dengan Shikamaru saja. Tapi sebenarnya, ia juga tidak suka terlalu dekat dengan Shikamaru karena menurutnya cowok itu terlalu jenius. Ia takut identitasnya bakal terbongkar.

"Kau kenapa?" tuntut Sasuke, menyodok-nyodok punggung Naruto dengan pensilnya. "Kau kayak kerasukan setan kebodohan..."

Naruto membelalak pada Sasuke. "Mana ada setan kayak gitu, Teme. Aku memang sudah agak bodoh dari awal," akunya enggan. "Dan berhenti menyodokku. Sakit tahu."

Sasuke berhenti. "Kau mau belajar yang mana dulu deh... Aku menurutimu saja. Percuma aku ngomong sampai berbusa kalau kau nggak paham. Yang mana?"

Naruto terkikik. Sasuke mengernyit memandangnya, khawatir Naruto langsung jadi gila gara-gara statistika.

"Oke, oke, Teme. Jangan genit gitu ah," kata Naruto, masih terkikik.

Sasuke mengerjap, benar-benar bingung. "G-genit gimana?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Badan Naruto berguncang hebat dan kikiknya makin keras. "Ah, kau ini...hahaha... jangan menggelitiki kakiku di bawah meja begitu...hahaha...geli tahu..."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Dobe," panggilnya.

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, masih tertawa-tawa.

"Tanganku ada di atas meja dan kedua kakiku ada di luar _sini_, Dobe," kata Sasuke, menunjuk kakinya yang terlipat di bawah tubuhnya sementara dia duduk bersimpuh.

Naruto yang masih tertawa-tawa geli, sekarang agak kaget menyadari tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Lalu siapa yang menggelitiki telapak kakinya?

Naruto langsung melongok ke bawah meja dengan cepat, mencari tahu oknum kurang ajar itu. Sasuke juga ikut melihat ke bawah meja.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kedua pemuda itu berteriak keras dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur Naruto, memeluk satu sama lain dengan tatapan horor, memandang makhluk berkaki delapan yang perlahan merangkak keluar dari bawah meja. Seekor laba-laba, atau untuk lebih spesifik, tarantula.

"Usir laba-laba itu, Teme!" teriak Naruto panik, memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Kenapa nggak kau saja, Dobe! Ini kan apartemenmu!" Sasuke balas berteriak, menatap horor laba-laba itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, laba-laba itu merangkak ke arah tempat tidur Naruto, membuat kedua pemuda itu makin heboh.

"Dia kesini, Teme! Dia KESINI! AAAAARRGGHH!" Naruto memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bernapas.

"Le-lepaskan aku, D-dobe…" sengalnya.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan teriakannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah, tercekik.

Walaupun Sasuke sedikit takut dengan laba-laba, ia lebih tidak ingin kehilangan hidupnya gara-gara mati di tangan Naruto. Jadi dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia meraih sapu di samping tempat tidur Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas dan memukulkannya ke arah laba-laba.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"H-hentikan i-itu, Dobe...." Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan napas. "Laba-labanya... mati...."

"AAAAAAAARRR—eh? Mati?" Naruto membuka matanya dan mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan kembali normal.

Sasuke, tersengal, menunjuk ke arah laba-laba yang gepeng tergencet sapu di lantai.

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah~ aku benar-benar benci laba-laba. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku, Teme."

Sasuke diam saja. Ia merasakan sesuatu di _bawah_ sana.

"Laba-laba itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan menjijikkan. Kakinya banyak dan berbulu..." Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke masih diam, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang.

"Dan laba-laba itu—kenapa mukamu mesum begitu sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau masih bertanya padahal jelas-jelas kau penyebabnya. Mau sampai kapan kau begini?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto mengernyit dan menganalisa posisinya. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Sasuke, dan tubuh bagian bawah mereka masih saling menempel. Wajah Naruto juga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sasuke.

Naruto membelalak dan langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. "Eh... maaf, aku nggak sengaja..."

Sasuke juga turun dan membuang laba-laba mati keluar jendela. Ia berdehem, mencoba mengusir imajinasi-imajinasi fantastis dari otaknya. Ia kembali duduk, menghadapi catatan-catatannya. "Ayo mulai lagi."

Naruto mengangguk, mengambil tempat di hadapan Sasuke kali ini. Dia harus lebih fokus. _'Ingat drama, ingat drama, ingat drama,' _ucapnya berulang-ulang dalam hati seperti mantra.

* * *

"Pindah ke Konoha Gakuen katamu?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Namikaze-senpai?" tanyanya.

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang, lalu menggeleng dengan senyum salah tingkah. "Ehehehe... bukan apa-apa, terimakasih infonya. Selamat siang," Ino mengakhiri, membungkuk pada gadis itu sebelum meninggalkan Aishiro Gakuen bersama Sakura.

"Yang tadi itu membuatku tambah bingung," celetuk Ino seraya menghela napas.

Sakura menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke ujung dagunya. "Jadi kesimpulannya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Namikaze Naruto itu memang orang yang sama. Pertanyaannya sekarang, kenapa dia memalsukan identitasnya begitu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Sakura."

"Dan dia juga sudah berani memikat Sasuke. Kita harus membuatnya kapok. Kita akan membongkar identitasnya di hadapan seluruh sekolah."

Ino memandang Sakura. "Bukankah itu, eh, agak sedikit jahat? Bagaimana kalau dia punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini? Seorang cowok nggak mungkin merendahkan harga dirinya dan menyamar sebagai cewek kalau alasannya nggak kuat, Sakura. Mungkin rencanamu bisa menghancurkan segalanya."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Jahat katamu?" nada suaranya meninggi. "Dia lebih jahat, Ino! Dia membohongi kita semua! Terutama Sasuke!"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau cuma cemburu. Kau nggak rela dia mendapatkan Sasuke. Ini bukan masalah membohongi untukmu. Kalau yang merebut Sasuke dari tanganmu itu Hinata atau Tenten, kau pasti nggak akan peduli pada Naruto. Aku jadi punya pikiran, kalau aku yang berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau bakal tega membunuhku juga?"

Sakura membelalak. "Ino!" serunya.

Mereka sudah berhenti berjalan sekarang. Berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain. Tangan Sakura terkepal, kesal, tak menyangka sahabatnya sejak TK bakal mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padanya.

Ino menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi apapun rencanamu, aku nggak akan ambil bagian. Aku sudah capek mengikutimu terus. Aku memang nggak suka Naruto dengan Sasuke seperti ini, aku masih menyukai Naruto. Tapi aku akan lakukan dengan caraku sendiri. Dan aku juga nggak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan hidup Naruto." Ino menyentuh pundak Sakura sebelum tersenyum pahit. "Aku pulang," ucapnya dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih marah sendirian.

* * *

Naruto mengerang dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai apartemennya. "Akhirnya selesai~" celetuknya lega.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan tersenyum memandang Naruto. _'Ternyata kalau dia benar-benar berusaha dan fokus, dia bisa juga.'_ Selama dua jam terakhir, Sasuke sudah berusaha menjelaskan sepelan dan sejelas mungkin agar Naruto paham dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Setidaknya sekarang Naruto sudah paham seperempat bab. Kalau begini terus, dia akan siap untuk ulangan minggu depan.

"Kau oke juga kalau nggak pakai kata 'dobe' dan teman-temannya," ucap Naruto, nyengir lebar pada langit-langit apartemennya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau berhutang padaku, Dobe."

Narurto langsung mendudukkan diri begitu mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata sensitif itu lagi. "Selama mengajariku tadi kau memang nggak memanggilku 'dobe' atau sejenisnya, tapi kau juga nggak menyebut namaku satu kali pun. Apa sih yang salah dengan 'Naruto'? Nama itu kan bagus dan keren dan tidak ada duanya. Jangan-jangan itu nama mantan cewekmu yang membuatmu menangis terus seperti bayi di kamar," ejek Naruto, ia tertawa mendengar ejekannya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis. "Jangan ngaco. Mana ada orang tua yang memberi nama anaknya dengan nama konyol dan tolol begitu kecuali orang tuamu? Kayaknya mereka punya selera aneh dalam memberi nama."

Naruto berhenti tertawa. "Diam kau. Namamu juga nggak kalah aneh tahu. Belum lagi kakakmu yang guru baru itu, Niero, nama macam apa itu?" Naruto terbahak lagi.

Sasuke cuma menggeleng dan tidak membalas.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau nggak cerita kalau kakakmu ada yang memiliki bakat mengajar begitu. Sok misterius amat sih kau. Cerita dong..." kata Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Naruto yang sok imut sebelum ia kehilangan kendali dan melompati meja untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku justru menyuruhmu berhati-hati terhadap Niero."

Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa? Dia kan kakakmu? Kau mengatakan itu seakan dia itu bos yakuza atau ayahku." Betapa ironis Naruto menyamakan bos yakuza dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Pokoknya hati-hati saja deh. Dia nggak seperti kakak kebanyakan. Dan dia juga sangat jeli, aku khawatir dia bakal membongkar identitasmu atau semacam itu. Pokoknya aku punya firasat buruk tentang dia," Sasuke mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. "Tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan melindungimu dari dia," tambahnya, memandang keluar jendela apartemen Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Entah Sasuke sadar atau tidak, yang jelas kata-katanya barusan membuat wajah Naruto memanas. "Oh, begitu..." tanggap Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku pulang sekarang deh. Kalau aku pulang setelah makan malam nanti, aku takut Sokoawa akan menghancurkan dapur atau membuat rumah meledak karena mencoba memasak makan malamnya sendiri."

Naruto terkekeh seraya bangkit berdiri juga untuk mengantar Sasuke ke pintu.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan makan ramen melulu tiap malam. Jangan lupa bersihkan apartemenmu juga," kata Sasuke, melangkah keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

Naruto mencibir. "Kau kedengaran kayak ibuku."

Sasuke melempar tatapan sinis ke Naruto. "Dan satu lagi, jangan dekat-dekat rumahku dulu sebelum aku tahu maksud terselubung Niero."

"Apa kakakmu itu selalu punya maksud terselubung? Jangan berpikiran negatif begitu ah."

"Kau nggak kenal kakakku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mengecup keningnya seraya mengelus kepalanya sepintas. "Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

Naruto masih membeku di ambang pintu selama lima menit penuh setelah Sasuke mencium keningnya dan baru kembali ke dunia nyata ketika perutnya keroncongan.

**/tbc/**

Saya melanjutkan fic ini lho O.o

Mind to review? ^^

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Emura. Viola Hastings. Duke Orsino. Ron Weasley.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
